Kingdom Hearts: Timeline
by Ifindyourlackoffaithdisturbing
Summary: And it starts again...just about 6 months after their last journey. New Friends, New Enemies, New Adventure, New Worlds...New Clothes? The Past Will Repeat Itself...
1. And So It Begins

Six months…that's how long it had been before it started again…Sora wasn't even 16 yet and he was faced with another confrontation…6 months after their last battle…it starts again. Donald and Goofy arrived on Destiny Islands to some surprise from Sora, Riku, and Kairi. All the formalities were appropriately placed, and then the two got down to business.

"King Mickey needs to speak to you guys at Disney Castle!" said Donald.

"What's going on?" asked Kairi. The usual smile had faded from her face.

"The King just requests an audience with you…he says there's nothin' wrong, but he has been know to hold secrets and stuff back, hasn't he?" replied Goofy, scratching his head.

Sora looked across the water at the Islands he had finally gotten back to after more than a year. His mom had been worried sick and the night when he walked in the house and looked at his mom's tired face, and his dad who was caring, but stern at the same time…he just didn't think he could leave again without saying goodbye to them properly.

"But…what about my mom…and my dad…I have to say goodbye!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi and Riku nodded in agreement.

"As much as I would love to go on another 'whirlwind adventure' I can't leave without saying goodbye…not again." Kairi said.

"I'll bet you two would want do the same thing." Said Riku. Donald and Goofy nod as they walk to the ship.

A figure, wearing a hood much like the Organization's, walks out of the ship and turns its head towards the group. Sora wasn't too wary as Donald and Goofy deemed him "O.K."

"We must go now. You will see your family soon." The figure said. Sora confers with Riku and Kairi and comes up with an agreement after about 10 minutes.

"If we don't see them in, at least, two days, we come back here and we do nothing for the King." Said Sora smugly.

"Whatever." Said the figure. "Not that there's going to be a 'here' to come back to."

"What was that?" asked Riku.

"Nothing…get on the ship…" the figure replied. Donald and Goofy entered the rather large Gummi ship, followed by Sora. As Riku and Kairi try to get on, they are stopped by the figure

"Who said you were coming?" asked the figure.

"We did!" shouted Kairi. Sora looked back at his two friends and pushed past the guy in the cloak to get off the ship.

"I thought they were coming! You…I can't leave them behind…not again!" shouted Sora. He was going through that angst stage at the moment where he wanted to rebel against everything and was filled with too many emotions…in fact, all of them were I guess.

Donald and Goofy nod in agreement.

"Firion…you have to let them on…if you knew half of the stuff that happened." Said Donald.

"Yeah. Those three have gone through too much together for you to split them up for the THIRD time!" exclaimed Goofy.

"Whatever." Said the cloaked figure again after a brief pause. He appeared to be named Firion. Firion pulls off his cloak revealing some rather shiny looking armor and some short, spiky red hair.

"You remind me of someone…" said Kairi, almost in a question.

"I…I'm nobody." Firion said.

"Nobody huh?" replied Kairi. "Don't you worry…I'll figure it out." Firion nodded uneasily and walked onto the ship, followed by Donald and Goofy.

Sora spun around and stared at Kairi and Riku.

"So, are you to ready? Ready to do this again?"

"Couldn't have prepared myself more." Said Riku with one of those "smart ass" smirks.

"And we'll be together this time…no matter what!" said Kairi.

Sora smiles, but he is suddenly cut off when he sees it, the lone Neo Shadow. It would have been alright, as there was only one, but there were two things wrong. One: There hadn't been any Heartless, anywhere, since they returned from their last journey, and Two: The kept on coming. One turned into two and two turned into four until half of the beach was covered. Sora pulled out the Oblivion Keyblade. It had become his favorite blade of choice upon returning, and the most talked about one. Sora tilted his head slightly and looked to see that The Way to the Dawn and the Oathkeeper were safely in the hands of Riku and Kairi.

"FIRION! DONALD! GOOFY! You might want to come out here for a minute or two!" Riku shouted. Donald and Goofy rush out, followed by an agitated Firion walking out slowly.

"I knew this was going to happen." Said Firion angrily. He pulled out a rather large sword and rushed the Heartless.

"Lexaeus?" mouthed Riku. "Nah…" he said out loud as he rushed in to fight. Donald and Goofy shortly follow and, after nodding to Kairi, Sora goes in.

* * *

"Donald! I could really use some home remedies about now!" shouted Kairi. Donald squashes out another Heartless and casts cure on Kairi. The battle had been going on for slightly more than 15 minutes.

"We need to get out!" They'll keep coming if we don't!" shouted Firion. He ran towards the ship, dispelling any Heartless in his way.

"But…our families…friends..." Sora mumbled, slicing up another Heartless.

"Awww. They'll be fine…I promise!" said Goofy running to the ship.

"Yeah Sora…we got it covered!" said Donald following Goofy. Riku and Kairi spared a glance at Sora.

"Hey…They're my friends too…I trust them!" said Sora. Riku and Kairi nod at him to show their support and run off to the ship.

* * *

The door to the ship slams shut and the Heartless disappear…to the main island. Sora looks around the Gummi ship and sees why it is so large. In the front, there is a cockpit (which is apparently robot-driven). The back had a small, one-person, kitchen area (in which Sora didn't know how someone got food out of it) and a bathroom. Finally, the mid-section was the largest part. It had large windows, 6 booths with tables, and some fluorescent lights on the top. It looked like a small train car. The ship rumbles and floats high into the air. From there, Sora, Riku, and Kairi look out the window. The Heartless had just about destroyed the first fourth of the island, but just as they got to the Town Center, Sora sees 13 Gummi ships taking off from the northernmost part of the island.

"What's going on? What are those ships for?" asked Kairi.

"Gawrsh, we said we had it covered!" replied Goofy.

"Well, when we came here, we knew that our presence would imbalance the world, thus releasing the Heartless." Said Donald.

"Yeah." Agreed Goofy. "So, we asked King Mickey if we could borrow one of his mini-fleets. He agreed, so we brought in 14 ships…this one, seven for people and animals, a transport for medicine, food, and supplies, another transport for building supplies to build up their community, two more carriers for luggage, and two fighters to defend the fleet."

"New world…uninhabited…they're going there." Said Firion. He pretty much summed up the rest of the story.

Sora glanced back out of the large window to get one last glance at Destiny Islands…the home he'd never see again. He turned around and looked throughout the cabin. Donald picked a seat across from Sora.

"We're real sorry Sora…we needed you…the king needed you…"

"Don't worry about it Donald, if there's one thing I've learned during the time we've been together is that you need to keep a smile on your face!" said Sora. He'd put his fingers in his mouth and stretched it into a weird looking smile. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi got a kick out of it and it got a smile out of Riku. Firion seemed slightly agitated.

"Where to now?" asked Riku. "Disney Castle?" Firion shook his head.

"The World That Never Was…" Sora, Riku, Kairi, and even Donald and Goofy jumped at the sound of the name.

"FIRION! What is this?" asked Donald.

"An order from the king…that's what." Firion replied. He'd tossed Donald a piece of rolled up parchment. It had all of the things a decree would…the seal…the signature. Sora got more than a little miffed.

"Why? Why do we have to go THERE?" asked Sora.

"I just told you, didn't I?" said Firion calmly as he entered the cockpit. Sora looked back out the window…he could see the islands faintly…and then he couldn't. All of it was covered in shadows…and then gone. Sora turned away and stared at Kairi, who'd been crying when she saw it. He felt like going over to her…to comfort her…to tell her everything would be alright and to be her hero…but he couldn't…something stopped him. He closed his eyes after getting one last glimpse of Kairi…and fell asleep, not knowing what would happen next.


	2. The Chasers

**Firion,**

Please take Sora to The World That Never Was. He is needed there to complete the mission. By decree of King Mickey, it is your duty to see to this. You know what to do…

**King Mickey**

It was as clear as day…It was the king's writing…Donald was just taken aback for a few minutes by the fact that he would want Sora and the most loyal members of his court to go back to that miserable "nothing world" again.

"Now if there are no more questions, we shall go" said Firion as he exited the cockpit. He waited for a few seconds.

"Good…ROBOT! Hyper drive." He said. Firion turned back into the cockpit as Donald stared him down. There was something about him Donald didn't like…but he couldn't put his finger on it…

* * *

The ship entered hyper drive just as the door to the cockpit closed. The, uneasy, nap (if it could be called that) didn't last long for Sora…he opened his eyes and saw Kairi again. She had a blanket and a pillow and was fast asleep…as if nothing was wrong.

"That's what I should be doing about now." Sora thought. He still couldn't help feeling that he was wrong for not going over to her.

"I was wrong for that…" he thought again. He couldn't believe that they were finally together on a journey rather than split apart like they always had been. It was a dream come true for Sora…yet he sill felt as though something was missing…a void of sorts between him and Kairi.

Sora stood up. He had finally gathered the courage to go tell her what they both had known, and what she felt mutually. He was going to say the three words that would change everything forever. "I lov…"

"What's up?" asked Riku as he walked towards the cockpit.

"Nothing…" mumbled Sora. "Bathroom…" He walked towards the back of the ship, ramming his head against a solid steel wall in his mind.

* * *

"That went well." Sora thought sarcastically as he walked back to his seat. He looked out the window and saw a whole bunch of stars fly past in a blur. It took him around 15 minutes to train his eyes to deal with it.

"Pridelands...Agrabah…Port Royal…Atlantica…" Sora mouthed. He missed his friends from those worlds. He wished they could be there with him…but soon the feeling faded. It changed into a feeling of hatred…malice even…because IT was there…The World That Never Was. The ship pulled into the hangar, and they exited. Everyone had a good stretch and left the hangar, right into The Alley To Between.

"And here…is the welcome wagon…" said Firion disdainfully. A hooded figure walked out from around the corner. It was the same hooded cloak The Organization wore…the same as Firon's…although he tolerated Firion as he was with Donald and Goofy. This was just a surprise. Everyone, except for Firion, put up their guards.

"Wow…" said the figure. "Don't kill me!" he laughed a bit as he took off his hood.

"Axel!" shouted Sora.

'The one and only!" Axel replied.

"Wait…what's goin' on here?" asked Goofy.

"Well…It's a long story…I escaped from the Shroud of Nothingness, got a heart…" he was cut off.

"Wait, wait, wait…rewind…a heart?" asked Riku.

"Once again…long story… Oh! A special hello to you Axel #1!" His last comment was pointed at Firion.

"Wait…what now?" asked Donald.

"Well…I'm…well used to be…Firion's Nobody. Got it memorized?" Axel replied. Everyone attempted to wipe shock off their faces…except for Firion who scoffed and walked off.

"I knew you reminded me of someone!" Kairi shouted after Firion. He continued to walk.

"COME ON!" he shouted back…although he muttered the word "morons" under his breath.

* * *

Sora was disappointed that the reunion with Axel didn't last as long as he'd hoped…mainly because there were questions that desperately needed to be answered. Firion had spoiled it.

"You know…" Sora whispered to Kairi. "Axel and Firion are nothing alike…"

"You think?" she whispered back in a joking matter. She looked foreword and smiled. Sora loved her smile…and the way she walked…and the way…and he realized he was falling behind. He ran up, trying to catch up with the group…and he saw it…The Castle that they had struggled through 6 months earlier…the castle that should be destroyed and cast off into nothingness along with the members of the Organization that died there…except for Axel.

* * *

"What now?' Sora asked. He sounded angry.

"We climb up and get the hearts…"

"WHAT!" shouted Sora. "We busted our asses up there so we could stop the harvesting of hearts! What is wrong with you?"

"SORA! Calm down…" Kairi shouted back. She sounded stern, but everyone could hear fear dropped into her voice as well. Sora looked at Kairi. He realized he was scaring her. She truly hadn't seen him really angry before and Sora knew it.

"Sora…she's right. Panicking isn't helping anyone." Said Riku. Sora looked at Riku and shut up for the time being.

"We're going to get some important hearts…you'll see…" said Firion. He ushered the group along. Goofy spared a worried look at Sora and Kairi before going off.

* * *

The castle looked different. Riku scanned the insides of the castle. The white, fluorescent lighting had left the place. There was some dim light though. Manny of the sides had been charred black and the emblems of the Nobodies had been clawed through.

"What happened to this place?" Kairi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Axel. His voice didn't seem like it was joking at all.

"Axel…hush." Firion glared at Axel. "We are here for some important hearts. They are hearts of worlds. They're trapped inside of this sorry excuse for a stronghold, waiting to be released. Once they are, their worlds will be restored. Our journey can't continue until they are released, and THAT is why the king gave that order." That was the most Riku had ever heard Firion say at one time. Riku noticed that Firion had one of those really deep voices that commanded respect and scared little kids under the age of 10…and it worked. He was a lot more different than Axel.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna get us killed at some point…" Axel whispered. I made Riku jump slightly.

"Who? Firion? Nah…he's alright." Riku replied.

"He's pretty much my other half…and I know what I'm thinking." Axel said. He'd kept his eyes straight, not looking at Riku during the conversation.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he's polar opposite of you, man. Besides, you have a heart, so you have no ties to him anymore." Riku looked at Axel who had averted his gaze to Riku.

"This is trouble…trouble with a capital T…got it memorized?" Axel ran to catch up with the group. Riku shrugged and followed them into the, extremely, run down Hall of Empty Melodies…and everyone stopped dead. Riku caught a glimpse of…it…

* * *

Kairi looked over the monstrosity. She wasn't quite sure what she was looking at. Not a Nobody…but not a Heartless…both actually. It had two arms, one a Dusk's and one a Neo Shadow's. Its body had the shape of a Dusk's although it was hunched over like a Neo Shadow's and was a vivid grey. The legs were the same shade of grey and shaped like the Neo Shadows. Its second worst feature was its head…a burlap sack sewn tightly to its face. There were slits cut in it, reveling menacing red eyes, and its mouth was like the Dusk's unzipped. The worst part was that it was badly sewn together…like some surgical nightmare freak out of a REALLY good horror movie. Kairi shuddered inwardly.

"What is it?" Kairi asked.

"You remember when I said soon enough earlier?" Axel asked. "It's soon enough…These are the Chasers. Got it memorized?" Kairi watched Axel remove the Chakram he usually used from his cloak. She turned her head and saw that Sora, Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Firion had removed their weapons, so she did the same…and then there was more. Around 14 Chasers came, seemingly, out of nowhere...two for each of them…and as if something compelled her to do so, Kairi swung without knowing it and whacked the Chaser away with a dead-on shot. The Chaser flew and pulled itself up, resisting the attack. They continuously jumped at her and she knocked them away just as fast. She wasn't going to be able to take too much more. She looked over and saw Sora and Riku were struggling. She knew them to be the strongest people in the world and they were having trouble.

"GO! NOW!" Firion's voice echoed from the other end of the room. He'd pried the exit open and was ushering everyone through. Kairi ran through and watched as the Chasers limped towards the closing door.

* * *

Axel slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He'd been fighting those things for weeks before he had found out that Sora and the others were O.K. He had figured that what happened to him in that time was classed under "tragic miracle." The man in the black cloak…he'd let the other 11 out too.

"But…didn't we kill them?" asked Riku after Axel had finished the "long story."

"The man in the brown cloak came to the Shroud of Nothing and granted me a heart and a ticket out. He got to me first, so I didn't have a chance to stop him." Xemnas, Saïx, Luxord, Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, Lexaeus, Vexen, and Larxene…they were all back and it was all Axel's fault…

"It's not your fault…" Axel heard a voice echoing in his head. 

"Not your fault…" the voice said again. Axel looked up. Nobody was standing there…it was just an empty, black void. 

"Who's there?" Axel shouted into the darkness. 

"We're best friends right? Man…I feel so forgotten!" the voice said, almost laughing. 

"R…R…Roxas? Is that you?" Axel asked. He waited for a few seconds. 

"Bingo." Roxas said. The voice came from behind Axel, so he turned around. No one was there. " 

Where are you?" Axel shouted. He spun around frantically trying to catch a glimpse of life anywhere. "ROXAS!" He was getting frustrated. 

"Wow. Chill out man!" joked Roxas. "I'm fine, and I promise you'll see me soon. Just stay with Sora and the others alright? It's not your fault…" Roxas's voice faded out and Kairi's voice replaced it. 

"Axel? Axel! Wake up!" Axel responded to Kairi's call and opened his eyes. Sora, Kairi, and Goofy were knelt over him. 

"Gawrsh Axel…Are you O.K? You took a pretty good bump there." Goofy said. He sounded worried. 

"I'm alright. When Xemnas created this place, he gave us cloaks. As long as we were faithful members of the Organization, the cloaks would grant us power when we were close to the castle…I guess I'm not as faithful as Xemnas would hope." Axel was lying through his teeth of course. He didn't want to say 'Oh…It was a spontaneous fainting spell. I just cant take all of this fighting.' That would make him sound like a pansy. He just needed to come up with a convincing lie, and to follow it up he removed his cloak. He wore a black t-shirt that has the sleeves ripped off. He had on some baggy, black, acid-washed jeans. The pockets had multitudes of chains coming out of them. Sora looked Axel up and down for a second. 

"You're like…super Goth aren't you?" Sora asked. 

"Took you long enough to notice you little punk!" joked Axel.

* * *

"Crap…" Firion muttered. He looked at the door that, now, had a Chaser shaped bulge in it. "We need to go." He was very calm considering the situation, but he knew himself…he had emotions…he panicked…he just didn't want anyone to notice. It was a personal issue.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Donald. The exit door to the room they were in was boarded up and the only way out was through the Chasers…and no one wanted to do that.

"I got it covered!" Axel said with a smirk. Firion was growing impatient with his nobody. Axel cracked his knuckles and his neck. He did a few jumping jacks, obviously trying to get some cheap laughs. Firion was about to whack him upside the head real good.

"OPEN THE DMAN DOOR!" Firion shouted. That was he first time he'd shown emotion…you could hear it in his voice…fear…or panic…he didn't know. He did know that the Chasers were barbarians. They cared about nothing. They'd eat EACHOTHER if it came down to it, and Firion knew they stood no chance at the present time.

"AXEL!" Firion barked. Axel nodded, turned away, and raised his hands in the air. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small wooden door with gold tribal markings on it appeared. It looked like all of the other magical doors Firion had heard of. 'No room attached to it, but it still goes somewhere.'

"Go…" Firion said. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi walked through the open door. Axel gave Firion a worried look.

"Firion I…" Axel muttered.

"I said go!" Firion ordered. Axel walked through the door, followed by Firion.

The wooden door disappeared, just as the chasers crashed into the room. 


	3. Canisters

"It is here…yes…it's…almost…perfect timing…all be over soon…" Xemnas muttered. He hadn't been in the best of shape mentally since he entered the Shroud of Nothingness.

"Xemnas…are you O.K.?" Larxene asked. She seemed slightly afraid, and she'd wished that the heart didn't come with the release right about now.

"KILL THEM!" Xemnas shouted.

"Saïx…I think we should go." Larxene said. She summoned up a portal and motioned for Saïx to go through.

"I don't take orders from the likes of you!" Saïx replied. He smirked as Larxene shot him a dirty look.

"GO! NOW! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" shouted Xemnas.

"Now we can go." Said Saïx as he walked through the portal. Larxene looked back at Xemnas, trying to dissect his head…trying to figure out what was going on in there…and then the portal closed. Xemnas stood on the canyon, staring out into the distance.

"Yes…soon…everything will die!" exclaimed Xemnas. He let out a psychotic laugh and walked off.

* * *

"That's what we're looking for." Firion pointed up into the sky above the Altar of Naught where Kingdom Hearts used to be. There were a total of 16 canisters, all with pendants inside of them. Goofy scanned through them all.

"Sora! Look!" Goofy pointed up at the third canister down the line.

"Hey! It's the Ukulele Charm! It's Stitch!" exclaimed Sora.

"And there's the Baseball Charm." Said Donald, pointing at the last canister. "So who are these other ones for?" Goofy looked up at all of the canisters. There was a bowl of spaghetti, a prickly pear, a superhero mask, a sheriff's badge, a tire, an eye with horns, a dandelion, algae, a bow and arrow, a salmon, a bell, some black spots, and a blue jewel.

"What are we supposed to do?" Riku asked. Firion pointed to some red crystals floating above each canister. Each one had a keyhole in it.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Firion asked. Goofy looked at Sora who met his gaze. Sora nodded at Goofy and pointed his Keyblade at the canisters. Riku and Kairi did the same. Beams of light flew from the Keyblades and hit the gems. They shattered and the canisters began to glow. A heart rose out of each one and they shattered as well.

* * *

We killed them!" Kairi exclaimed. She let out a small cry, but not enough to be considered 'waterworks'.

"You didn't kill them…incompetent buffoon." Firion snapped. Riku and Sora put up their guards. They didn't want to let his freak get away with what he just said.

"What did you call her?" Riku asked angrily. He grasped the handle of his Keyblade tighter. Sora walked up next to Riku and raised his Keyblade as well.

"You two seriously think you could take me? You are even dumber than I thought!" Firion said. He laughed slightly, and was as close to the happiest anyone had seen him.

"If defending Kairi makes us stupid, then we're the dumbest people in the world!" Sora shouted. He nodded at Riku and they both rushed Firion. He shook his head and stuck his sword into the ground. It began to glow a blue color.

Sora ran around to Firion's right side and Riku went to his left.

Firion pulled the glowing sword out of the ground and pointed it at the sky.

Riku leapt at Firion and Sora did the same. They raised their Keyblades.

Firion's sword released a blue lightning and struck Sora and Riku who went flying backwards.

"Don't mess with me!" Firion exclaimed. Sora rubbed the back of his head and looked up at Kairi.

"Erm…sorry." He said. Kairi helped Sora up, only to be knocked down again. The Altar of Naught began to shake. Sora fell backwards, Kairi in tow. She landed on top of him and they were face to face. She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds and then rolled off quickly.

"What now?" Firion asked impatiently. He had his sword drawn. The group looked up at the two creatures…creatures that no one thought they would see again…it was the Darkside and the Twilight Thorn working side-by-side.


	4. 34 Armies

"O crap, O crap, O crap, O crap! Running, running, running!" Riku shouted as he dashed away from the Darkside's towering fist. The fight had been taken into the … It was really hard, he'd noticed, to fight two giant dickheads, at the same time, in a room with just a few platforms and see through stairs. A few feet away, one of the platforms began to give way.

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted. She'd slipped off of the edge when the platform began to crumble. She was now holding onto the edge for dear life. Riku was about to run over…until he saw Sora rush over to help her. He pulled her up gently and nodded a her. They both ran off to continue the fight. Back on the island, around a year ago, Riku had kicked Sora's ass in a race…he really wished, just about now, that he'd have followed through with that Paopu fruit.

"AXEL!" Donald Shouted. "Status report please!" Axel had been looking for an alternate way out as the Altar had been destroyed and the only other way out was through those two, giant, hulking pieces of shit that destroyed it.

"I'm working on it!" Axel replied.

"What about that door?" Sora asked.

"What? That wood one? I thought of that already. You see, it only works when there are no exits available…and technically, they aren't. Riku jumped out of the way of a giant Darkside fist coming at him as he shook his head. He glanced over at Goofy, who was staring down the "abyss" that surrounded the platforms.

"Well I think we should jump. I'll bet it's a whole lot better than getting smashed into tiny tangerines!" Goofy said.

"Smithereens!" Donald said, casting thunder on the Twilight Thorn.

"No way…It's suicide!" Riku replied.

"I think he's right. It may be the only way!" Sora exclaimed.

"What? What's the point? Because, being a splat on the floor of a pit seems a whole lot better than getting splattered up here!" Riku exclaimed. He wasn't ready to admit defeat, especially if it meant killing himself in the process.

"Riku…we have to…" Axel said. Axel nodded at Sora. Riku looked over at Firion. He was already halfway in the pit. He glanced down at Donald who nodded and followed Goofy into the pit. Riku looked over at Kairi. He hoped that maybe she would have a shred of sense, but she nodded at Riku and walked off to the pit. She hesitated…Riku knew she wasn't going to do it…and then Sora walked up next to her. He whispered something to her and she nodded. She clutched Sora's hand and they jumped together. Riku just stood there. His heart had been tugged to death at this point, for the most part.

"Come on man." Axel said as he jumped. Riku was left standing in the room, by himself. He had a choice to make. Follow the rest of the psychos or stay here and become one himself. Either way, he was crazy. Riku was about to jump…and then it hit him. He knew why he was so hesitant…why his emotions were jumbled…why he wanted to kick Sora's ass…It was Kairi…Sora was closer to Kairi than ever, and Riku wanted to be in his place. He was…jealous…and he didn't like it. It was at that point that Riku realized he had another decision to make…and it was a fairly easy one. He'd been thrown through too much turmoil lately and he was NOT going to let Sora get away with Kairi...not as long as they were both alive. That was a promise.

Riku clutched his Keyblade tightly and smirked as he jumped down into the pit.

* * *

"Very cozy." Sora said sarcastically. The group landed softly, but not in a very pleasant place. It was a dank cell, probably in the Castle That Never Was. Sora was extremely displeased to find out that his Keyblade, or Riku's and Kairi's for that matter, couldn't unlock the cell door.

"I thought the Keyblades were supposed to unlock any door!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yes, but not when it has been locked by the magic of a Keyblade just as powerful." A voice replied. Sora recognized it. He couldn't ever forget that voice.

"Your majesty?" Goofy asked. As if on cue, the cell door swung open and there he was, the king of Disney Castle, King Mickey, holding his Keyblade.

"Yup" Mickey said with a chuckle.

"Wait…what are you doing in The World That Never Was?" Axel asked.

"The World…Oh No! We're not in The World That Never Was. We're at Disney Castle!" Mickey replied.

"Disney…how is that possible" Riku asked.

"Master Yen Sid can work wonders with his magic!" Mickey said.

"Master Yen…Sid?" Donald asked quizzically.

"Uh-huh. Follow me." Replied Mickey. Riku, Donald, Firion, Axel, and Goofy followed the king out of the cell. Sora quickly jumped forward and grabbed Kairi's wrist before she left, pulling her back.

"Whoa…what's up?" Kairi asked. "That hurt you know!"

"Oh…um sorry…I just…uh…well…I'm…I…" Sora stuttered.

"Are you O.K.? Do you need a Tylenol or something?" Kairi joked.

"No…I'm…fine…I just wanted to…" Sora said before he was cut off.

"Are you two coming?" Goofy asked. He'd poked his head into the door of the cell. Sora glanced at him and nodded.

Sora was about to walk away when Kairi grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"What did you wan to say?" she asked.

"Um…never mind…I'll tell you later." Sora replied. Kairi smiled, nodded and walked off. Sora couldn't help but watch her. He loved her…but that's was easy to say in his head. As she rounded the corner, Sora began to walk…and his head neared the Titanium wall again.

* * *

The castle's living quarters were a lot brighter than the dungeon. It had some cushions that would put feathers and marshmallows to shame.

"Your majesty…what's going on?" Riku asked. The king paced around the room for a few seconds.

"Well," Mickey began. "there are multiple parts to the story, one of which I believe Axel has given you."

Axel turned his head to look at the king.

"What would that be? About the Organization and the Shroud of Nothingness?" Axel asked.

"Exactly…" Mickey replied.

"Before we go on…what is 'The Shroud of Nothingness?" Sora asked.

"That would be The End of the World. New name, same effect. It's been a prison for all poor souls to end up there."

"But…wait…I thought it disappeared…" Riku exclaimed.

"No…it just…'Went into hiding' if you want to put it like that." Firion added. "Whenever someone escapes from the shroud of Nothingness, and to date there's only been 17, they take a tremendous amount of Heartless and Nobody energy with them. Half of that energy goes into creating a human Chaser and the other half goes into creating Chaser Grunts…that is why the Grunts look like a fused version of the Dusk and the Neo-Shadow."

"Exactly, but this time around there aren't multiple forms of Chasers…It's just the Grunts and the humans. Now, the fact that there are only 17 escapes doesn't mean that there are only 17 Grunts…no…a quarter of the energy removed by an escape has enough power to create an army of Grunts…and remember, half of the energy removed is used to create them. In retrospect there are 34 armies of Grunts out there…and theres always time travel…but we won't go there.

"Wait…so your saying that everyone in this room is responsible for bringing two of the Grunt armies in here?

"Not quite…" Donald said. "Firion hasn't been to the shroud of Nothingness!"

"Technically, since Axel is my Nobody, we would have created the same Chaser anyway…we share one." Firion retorted disdainfully.

Well, that's enough for now…It's getting late. We'll tell you more in the morning when Master Yen Sid returns. Everyone, except for Firion, walks off to their sleeping quarters.

"Are you sure it's alright to tell them?" Firion asked.

"I trust them…it'll work…I hope." Replied Mickey.

* * *

Kairi propped herself up with a few pillows. She took a few minutes to jot what was going on in her diary. The Chasers, The Heartless, the new adventure, Sora…she finished up and put her diary back in her bag. She got under the covers and removed the pink bathrobe she had been wearing. She was glad to take a shower after the day she had. She closed her eyes…and then she heard a creaking noise coming from the hallway. She sat up, pulled the covers up to her chin and waited. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Sora.

"Erm…hi…I can't sleep…" He said.

"Oh…sorry but…could you turn around for a second please?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded and turned to face the doorway. She got out of bed and put on the bathrobe. She wasn't exactly…decent…if that's what you wanted to say. She wasn't expecting company…especially Sora.

"O.K. I'm done…so what's up?" Kairi asked. Sora turned around and looked at the ground.

"Well…It's just that…I've been thinking a lot and…I…" Sora grew quiet. Kairi felt like she couldn't breathe.

"What?" she said in a mousy voice.

"I…Kairi, if I don't say it now, I never will…I love you!" Sora exclaimed quietly. Kairi stood there…staring...almost in shock…and she was sure that, this time, she really couldn't breathe.


	5. A Plot To Kill

"Axel! "Axel! What's going on in there?" Donald whispered. Axel and Riku were watching Sora and Kairi, trying to see what was going on. Donald and Goofy were behind them waiting.

"Dunno…" Axel whispered back. Axel glanced down at Donald, who was tapping his foot lightly on the floor and crossing his arms.

"Axel? What about now?" Donald asked again.

"You know? This is gonna get real tired real quick!" Axel replied.

"I just want to know!" said Donald.

"Be quiet Donald! They're gonna hear ya!" Goofy whispered.

"Awww phooey…" Donald replied.

"Fine!" they're both just standing there. He's looking at her and she looks like she's in shock…" Axel replied. Riku smiled. He was glad that Sora was getting a "no thank you reply" from Kairi. It just made his day…not that his day needed to be made, but it helped. Riku watched Kairi snap out of it. She turned her head away for a second and then looked back. She whispered something in Sora's ear and kissed him on the lips. Nothing special, just a peck…he smiled and then she whispered something else to him. They looked each other in the eyes and then she kisses him again. Not a peck this time, but one of those movie kisses. Like he girl kisses the guy and it lasts for around 2-5 seconds, and then they stop, they both smile, and then they go at it again…the really passionate kind.

"Whoa man…wasn't expecting that…" Axel thought. After they finally stopped kissing, Kairi cried. It was one of those 'tears of joy' type moments. Sora embraced her and held her close as if he was never going to let go.

"Axel! What's going on?" Donald asked again.

"Uhhh…well…" Axel was silent.

* * *

"This isn't happening!" Riku thought. "She was supposed to be with me…not him. It's not fair!" Sora was still holding Kairi. Her tears had subsided, but she had closed her eyes and just stood there with Sora.

"Not fair…not fair…" Riku thought. He felt like he wanted to die…and then, it was at that precise moment that Riku knew what he had to do…to make it all better…to have Kairi…he would have to…"exterminate" Sora. Take him out of the picture…and Kairi couldn't know it was him, that way she'd confide in him when "her love" died tragically.

"Ha! It's like _Romeo and Juliet_, only Juliet doesn't die and a better looking version of Romeo becomes her new, unrivaled, love…actually…it's not like _Romeo and Juliet_ at all!" Riku thought. Riku stood up straight and walked off towards his room.

"Riku?" Goofy whispered. "Where are ya goin'?"

"To bed…" Riku whispered back as He stepped on the floorboard…a loose floorboard. Axel watched Sora look up.

"Scatter…go to you roomsand don't look back! Got it memorized?" Axel whispered. Donald and Goofy nodded and scrambled off. Riku hid around the corner, barely poking his head around just so he could see. Sora stuck his head out of the door, and looked around. Riku heard Kairi's voice wafting from the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing…just hearing things, that's all." Sora replied. He went back into the room and closed the door. Riku stood there for a few seconds, smirked, and walked back to his room.

* * *

Sora yawned and left his room. He had an amazing talk with Kairi last night and, this morning, he felt on top of the world. He jogged to the dining room that morning, ready to take on the next part of the king's story. He got lost a couple times on the way to the dining room but he finally got to the door.

"I need a sat-nav just for this place!" he mumbled. The door swung open and he saw Kairi, Axel, and Goofy sitting at different points of the table. Kairi looked up at him, smiled, and went back to her oatmeal. Sora sat down and was greeted by a steaming bowl of apple cinnamon oatmeal.

"Thanks Reno…hey, where are Tseng, Rude, and Elena today?" Sora asked.

"Oh. They're off on errands for the king today. The work of The Turks is never done y'know?" Reno replied.

"True. Have a good day then." Sora said. Reno nodded. He didn't talk much around other people unless he was with or talking about one or more of the other "Turks."

Sora dung into the oatmeal, taking two bites before Kairi whispered to him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing..." he replied.

"Ok." Kairi replied. She smiled a bit and she grabbed his hand under he table. They both continued eating, looking at each other and smiling occasionally.

"You know, other people have to eat. Try to tone it down." Axel said with a smirk. Sora looked over at Axel. He shook his head and Sora gave him the "Got it memorized?" hand gesture.

The dining room door swung open and Riku walked through. He was dressed, but his eyes were red and his hair was frayed. It looked like he didn't get any sleep last night.

"Morning…" Sora said.

"Ugh." Riku replied. He sounded like a teenager when he's in bead and his parents come, turn on the lights, and/or yell at him to get up.

"Riku? Are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Fine…tired…that's all…" Riku replied.

"You look like you got run over by a bus…" Sora said.

"You know? I probably did." Riku replied. He put on a faint smile.

"Well, guess what?" Kairi asked.

"What?" Riku replied.

"Awww. Come on! Guess!" Kairi exclaimed.

"No…I'd rather you just tell me." Riku said. It looked like he was going to pass out.

"Just tell him…he doesn't look like he's in a mood for guessing games right now" Sora said.

"Fine…we're…together now." Kairi said. She smiled and so did Sora.

"Oh. That's great!"

* * *

Riku was happy for them. He really was. What he thought last night had to have been a dream. He still wanted to be with Kairi, but he could still be happy for them. He didn't want to kill Sora…right?

"You really need to get back to bed!" Sora said.

"Why? So you can get closer to Kairi without me around…whoa…that was out of nowhere." Riku thought. "Maybe it wasn't a dream…no. Sora is my friend. He wants me to go to bed because I look like a wreck and he's concerned."

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…it's a good idea." Riku said. He stood up jut in time for the door to swing open. Master Yen Sid walked into the dining room followed by Donald, King Mickey, and Firion.

"Guess what boys? We've got a new development for that story of ours!" Mickey said.

"Well that was a good nap." Riku whispered. Sora shrugged apologetically as Riku sat down. Riku watched Sora, Kairi, and Axel turn their attention to Yen Sid.

"This is going to be a long day…" Riku thought.


	6. The Timeline

It didn't really seem like a big deal. He came, he saw, he conquered…actually he talked. Axel turned his attention to Yen Sid and listened half-heartedly to his speech. He was barely trying to grasp any useful information.

"As you may know, the Heartless and the Nobodies existed, not-so-side-by-side. However, it is existence nonetheless." Yen Sid said. His gaze was penetrating. You didn't know if he was happy or angry with you half the time. Yen Sid paced back and forth for a few seconds, being completely silent.

"Get on with it!" Firion barked. Axel didn't like Firion too much...Not at all actually. They always managed to have conflicting ideas about things (whether it's about the Heartless or Pie vs. Cake.)

"Of course, pie would win!" Axel thought. "It fucking stomps the shit out of cake!" Axel snapped out of it and continued to listen to the argument between Firion and Yen Sid.

"It would not be wise to test me, young one. I know things about you that would scare the Heartless themselves!" Yen Sid exclaimed.

"Are you threatening me?" Firion asked. Axel watched him clench his fist as he stared at Yen Sid with a look of utter malice. Yen Sid gave a slight nod.

"Firion is a really emotional person, isn't he?" Riku whispered.

"Yeah…" Axel replied. "It's a good thing he doesn't have OCD…that'd be scary." Riku let out a quiet chuckle and turned back to Yen Sid, who had cleared his throat and was ready to continue.

"Well, as you have been told, a Chaser is born when a person's heart fuses with the high concentration of Heartless and Nobody energy. The energy lays dormant until a person escapes from the Shroud of Nothingness."

"But the Organization didn't have hearts." Donald replied.

"Ah yes, but if you recall, the man in the brown cloak, whom you shall know soon enough, gave each one of the Organization hearts. The Heartless and Nobody energy took so much time and built up and just leapt onto the new hearts.

"Oh…" Donald said. He nodded his head and let Yen Sid continue.

"Now, there should be around 18 Chaser elites. Each one of them has a special area at which they excel. For example, Arkaline, the only Chaser we know anything about, exceeds extremely well at Tennis. While that may seem innocent enough, it isn't. Each one of them will force you to play their twisted games. At random, they will pick one of you to play and, on the chance that you beat them, they will…transform and fight the whole team." Yen Sid said.

"Gawrsh…whaddaya mean 'transform?' Transform into what?" Goofy asked. His voice was slightly quavering.

"You shall find out soon enough. Now…" Yen Sid dragged on. Axel really wasn't listening anymore, as Yen Sid was stating the obvious and telling them stuff they already knew. It took a few minutes for Axel to get interested again. Yen Sid reached into his pocket and pulled out a very shiny, gold, micro-sized, pocket watch. It looked like a Keyblade chain.

"This is The Timeline!" Yen Sid exclaimed.

* * *

"It may just be the one thing that rivals the importance of the Keyblades. Donald was listening intently. Anything shiny, gold, valuable, or a combination of all three got his attention. "This is a keychain that will connect to the Keyblade. It allows time travel." Yen Sid handed Sora the Timeline. Donald watched it glint in the light of the dining room.

"Must…have…shiny…thing…" Donald thought. "Waaaaaaak! No! Snap out of it! Sora needs this to end the Darkness once and for all…It is pretty though…"

"As I'm sure you have imagined, there are a few rules for time travel." Yen Sid said. He handed Sora a rolled up piece of tattered parchment. Donald watched intently over Sora's shoulder as he unraveled the parchment.

_**1.** Unless integral to your mission, DO NOT do anything to alter the flow of time._

_**2.** The Timeline is limited and therefore can take you only 100 years into the future or past. We are only using ONE of those years, and we are going into the past. Don't use any of the other years._

_**3.** Don't get too emotionally connected (e.g. friends, relationships, etc.) with those you meet in the past or future.  
_

"But…that's only 3 rules." Goofy said.

"At this time, it's all we'll need." Donald nodded and turned to watch Sora replace the Oblivion Keychain with the Timeline. The Keyblade glowed a extremely bright light that made Donald wince. The Keyblade's light receded, although it still kept a faint glow. It must've been hot, as Sora dropped it abruptly and grabbed his hand. The light faded and what was left was the Kingdom Key, only the blade was white and the handle was an aqua/sky blue combination. Sora bent down to pick up the Keyblade.

"Ah yes, The Key of Time! "Yen Sid exclaimed. "Sora, I think a trip is in order."

"How's a Keyblade gonna help us time scrabble?" Goofy asked.

"It's TRAVEL!" Donald corrected. "But he does have a point."

"Do you distrust the magic of the Keyblade?" Yen Sid asked. He stared Donald down."

"Ah…um…well…no?" Donald replied.

"Good. Now anyone who is traveling through time with Sora must be in contact with him. Such as holding hands," Yen Sid looked at Kairi briefly. "or leaning on a shoulder. Sora, you must think of the direction you wish to travel and the number of years you'd like to do so. In this case it's 'past, 82 years'...and I'd expect only Riku and Kairi will go this time." Yen Sid looked over at Donald. Donald's face slumped.

"Aw Phooey…why can't we go?" Donald pouted.

"How do we get back?" Kairi asked.

"Just think of 'the present,' and you will return to this very room.

"Sora nodded

Donald watched Sora aim the Keyblade at a point in the wall. He watched Kairi grab his free hand. He watched Riku lean on his shoulder. He watched Sora close his eyes, thinking about he time period, and then, in a flash of bright light, Sora, Riku, and Kairi disappeared.

"They're far away now…82 years away…" Donald sulked.

"Aw, don't work. Keep a smile on! We'll get our chance before ya know it!" Goofy exclaimed. Donald glanced at Goofy and shook his head before walking out of the dining room.


	7. Wastelander

It was fairly desolate. The wasteland had a few rocks, and some tumbleweeds and cactuses. It was devoid of life and it wasn't hot, like a normal desert would be. The sun was setting over the horizon.

"Where are we and what was the point of coming to a desert in the middle of nowhere?" Riku asked. He turned to Kairi. She shrugged.

"About…82 years in the past. How should I know?" She replied. She was still holding Sora's hand. She didn't want him to go anywhere. She didn't want to lose him. She looked at Sora who was staring out at the giant mountain range in the distance. His face looked confused, like it always does, but his eyes made him look sure of himself. She loved his eyes…she snapped out of it and slowly let go of his hand. She looked around and walked over to a rock jutting out of the wasteland's center. There were cave drawings on it, and Kairi was surprised to find out that someone other than them actually occupied this space. There were here markings that were prominent over the others. The two smaller ones, which had spears sticking into them, were the Heartless and Nobodies symbols. The last one was, sort of, an upside down 2. On the top, there were spikes of random size jutting out and the same could be said for the opposite. On the curve of the 2, there were two curved spikes sticking out, and an eye sat in the bottom crevice. This one was larger than the other two symbols and……and she expected that this was the symbol of The Chasers. If they were smart enough to draw, then they're smart enough to rip our limbs from their sockets…as if they needed brains to do that anyhow.

"We have to get out of here." Kairi said quietly to herself.

"Why?" Sora said. He had snuck up on her and made her jump.

You see that?" Kairi asked while pointing to the rock. "That would be The Chasers' symbol, and I don't want to stick around to see if they still live here." Sora nodded and he grabbed Kairi's hand. He nodded to Riku that they were going to go…and then another earthquake came.

"Fucking earthquakes!" Riku shouted. It didn't really feel like a proper earthquake. It felt like feet…marching…however many feet it took to cause an earthquake. Kairi, Sora, and Riku pulled out their Keyblades and looked around for trouble.

"This is gay. Why can't we just have a peaceful day?" Kairi asked.

"Because we're lucky like this." Sora replied. They waited a few more seconds and then they came over the hills. The NeoShadows, the Dusks, and the grunts…they stood here, watching the trio…and then the Heartless and the Nobodies charged. The Chasers stayed put, biding their time, but the NeoShadows and Dusks just kept coming.

"Kairi…you remember that giant Heartless battle I told you about? The one in Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied.

"Well…this is worse." Sora said

"Damn…" Riku said.

"Yeah…this is gonna be tons of fun." Kairi replied.

* * *

"How many are there?" Sora shouted.

"You're asking me? Fuck this, I lost count at twenty!" Riku looked around at the wasteland, randomly slashing at anything that came near him. The Chasers stood atop the hill that they were on. They didn't move…just watching the battle.

"What are they doing?" Riku thought to himself.

"Waiting for perfect moment." A voice uttered.

"What did you say?" Riku shouted to Sora. He looked at Riku confused.

"Nothing…" Sora replied.

"Not them. I speak to you." The voice said again. Riku looked around and, while slashing at Heartless, asked questions to the voice.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Riku thought. He figured thought was the best way to communicate was through thought for some reason.

"I am friend. I am here so you pay attention to battle." The voice said.

"What?" Riku asked quizzically. So far, the battle had no bearing on the conversation.

"Behind you!" the voice exclaimed. In one fluid motion, Riku swung his Keyblade around and sliced through Dusk and a Neo Shadow.

"They picked good fighter…you'll do good." The voice said. Riku noticed his voice was deep and gruff. He left out words in his sentences, like someone trying to learn English. Riku understood him ok, so it was just a small nuance.

"They? Who are they? As a matter of fact, who are you?" Riku asked.

"Why you ask so many questions?" the voice asked.

"Hey you three! It's about time to come back!" King Mickey's voice sounded out over the Wastelands. It was no doubt a device that allowed someone to communicate to people throughout time. Sora sliced through a Heartless and started up the Keyblade.

"Riku! Come on!" Sora shouted. Riku nodded and started to run towards Sora and Kairi. He looked around and stopped running halfway there.

"You never did answer my simple question…" Riku thought. Riku listened for the voice and, after a few seconds, got his wish.

"I am Kimahri Rohnso. I am Rohnso warrior. I see you soon…sooner if you don't catch friends." Kimahri said. Riku wondered what Kimahri was talking about.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted again. Riku snapped out of it and ran again. Sora and Kairi realized that he wasn't going to make it. Riku saw it on their faces. Sora let go of the Keyblade. He must've thought dropping it would stop the warp process…but it didn't. It floated there and Sora's hands snapped back to it as if drawn by magnets. Riku was almost there. He dove for Kairi and Sora…but then the flash…they were gone, and Riku was left alone in a wasteland covered with Heartless, Nobodies, and preoccupied Chasers.

"Shit…I'm screwed." Riku thought, hoping Kimahri would hear him and send in an army of 'Rohnso Warriors.' His thoughts went unheeded, and Riku kept striking aimlessly at the never-ending droves of Heartless and Nobodies. Riku swung for 15 minutes before Sora spoke…over that weird intercom.

"Riku? Riku! Are you there?" Sora shouted.

"I'm kinda busy right now…" Riku replied while slicing through more creatures.

"So there still there?" Sora asked.

"No. I'm busy sewing a new apron…what do YOU think numbnuts?" Riku replied.

"Don't get pissed with me. We saw you running and I figured that, with all your fucking fast running, that you'd make it! And you saw me try to drop the Keyblade to save your sorry ass, so don't call me numbnuts…numbnuts!" Sora exclaimed. Riku wished he could punch the blood out of his oh-so spiky little head right about now.

"You suck ass…ten tons of putrid ass!" Riku replied.

"Why don't you just use your Keyblade to get back?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes Mr. Brains! I'll use the imaginary Timeline Yen Sid gave me to come on back to you guys!" Riku replied sarcastically. He wondered how dense Sora could get, and scared himself with the answer. Riku took a break from…'flattering' Sora, and attacked some Nobodies heading towards him.

"Riku? You still there?" Sora asked. Riku shook his head.

"Riku isn't in at the moment. Please leave a message after the damn beep…little prick.

"Fine! Die out there for all I care!" Sora shouted. He said nothing else and Riku realized he was alone again. No Sora, no Kimahri, and no Kairi…and in his distraction, he let some Heartless bombard him from behind. He fell foreword on his knees and was being attacked by mass amounts of Heartless and Nobodies. He didn't know how much more he could take…and then he heard a loud roar sound over the wasteland. The creatures scampered away and disappeared. Riku rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. He found himself staring at the chest of a large blue lion…wearing tribal warrior's clothes of all things. Riku jumped back and swung the Keyblade. The lion caught it.

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"You forget me so quick?" the lion asked. The voice sounded familiar…

"Kimahri?" Riku asked. The lion nodded.

"You must come before nightfall…I am good guardian. I'll protect you." Kimahri said. Riku nodded reluctantly and walked behind Kimahri. He paused for a second and looked to the sky.

"Sora…I hate you…I will kill you wand I will have Kairi…" Riku whispered as he walked off.


	8. Kidnapped

"Fine! Die out there for all I care!" Sora shouted. Kairi looked at Sora's face. He was angry and she didn't like it. Sora slammed the Time Phone down on the hook, severing ties with Riku for the moment.

"Sora! How could you say that?" Donald asked.

"Yeah…he's yer pal!" Goofy added. Sora looked at them, shook his head, and walked off. Kairi watched him walk out and quickly followed.

"He's still our friend you know…" Kairi said, trying to console Sora.

"Yeah…I know…" Sora Replied.

"And we have to get him back…" Kairi said.

"I…yeah…we will…"

"So how are you going to do that?" Kairi asked.

"I'll ask the king…"Sora said blankly.

"Good. So it's settled. You go talk to him, and I'll be in my room. Come right after your done…we need to talk." Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek and then listened to him grumble as he walked off. She shook her head, reminding herself of how stubborn he was, and walked towards her room. She wasn't sure why it took guys so long to figure out which way they needed to go. If science was correct, then she should get lost more often than not, but she doesn't and they do, and science is wrong. Traversing the castle wasn't a terribly hard thing to do, and her speed was second, only to the residents of the castle.

"A-wing…B-wing…cafeteria…L-wing...gym…here we go…M-wing." Kairi remembered those were the directions she was given by the king to get to her room. She shook her head, and sighed while she thought of Sora. She closed her door and entered the bathroom, ready to take a shower after the trip to the wasteland. She turned on the faucet and sat at the end of the tub, looking through the vast number of shampoos available to her.

"Lilac, strawberries and cream, spring breeze, rainforest medley…Can I take this shower home with me?" Kairi thought, opting to go with the spring breeze shampoo. She thought of Sora, and how something wasn't right with him…with Riku…with the whole damn story they were in. it made no sense. Why not just leave us alone. Let us live our lives. Those worlds seemed fine where they were, at the time. Why couldn't King Mickey do it himself? He has a Keyblade." Kairi asked herself plenty of questions and realized she'd spent a good 20 minutes just soaking in the shower. She promptly shut off the water, exited the shower, dried off, and changed into some fresh clothes. She walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the dresser, hoping to grab the hairdryer.

"So you're Kairi, huh?" a voice asked. She jumped and looked at the man sitting on the dresser. He was sitting in front of her Keyblade He had on some baggy, black jeans and hoodie with crimson tribal marks down the back of it. The Chaser symbol was on the shoulder. He had a blonde Mohawk and had multiple piercings in his ears, his lip, and above his right eye.

He twirled a drumstick in his right hand as he glared at Kairi.

"My name is Ixiyx…and you're coming with me." Ixiyx stood up and walked towards her, but she was defenseless, and all she could do was yell for help.

* * *

"Friggin Riku…always messing things up…" Sora thought as he walked down the hall. "'Go find the king!' she says…I don't want to find the king…" He was probably going in circles. The castle was huge, and it was easy to get lost. They were decorated the same way, save the main hallway overlooking the courtyard. That's where Sora was headed.

"They need to put up those 'you are here' signs around this place." Sora whispered.

"We've been tryin' for years, but Minnie says we don't need 'em. " the king said. Sora turned around to look at King Mickey. "I've been looking everywhere for ya!"

"Great…" Sora muttered. "I couldn't find him, because he couldn't find me…unbefuckingleiveable."

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"Nothing…" replied Sora.

"Oh…well, I heard about what happened to Riku. How'd he get left behind?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know…he ran, we left, he got stuck…" Sora replied blankly.

"Well, master Yen Sid left me instructions for the Timeline…"

"Great! An instruction manual for the one, most un-practical, thing in the world…you know, I could've used one of those when I got that stupid PSP, but no…all I got was a limited warranty and a kick in the ass!" Sora shouted.

"Ummm do you want to know what to do?" The king asked warily. Sora nodded, embarrassed about his tangent.

"Well, it's not as simple as you think. It needs 24 hours to recharge. After that, you'll be free to travel again…patience…that's all…" Mickey said.

"Helpful…" Sora replied. He shook his head and walked off, planning to go to the cafeteria and grab some pizza…if he could find the damn place.

"Fuck…forgot about Kairi…" Sora though. He turned around and started walking towards the m-wing…if he could find it too…

"HELP!!!" Kairi shouted from across the castle.

"The iron lungs…" Sora whispered as he darted off towards the room.

"A-wing…b-wing…cafeteria…wait…damn it!" Sora was lost at the wrong time…

"Ok…B-wing…l-wing…gym…café…no…wait…that way? What the fuck!?" After much trial, error, and swearing, Sora finally reached the M-wing.

"This is the gayest castle EVER!" Sora thought as he busted into Kairi's room. Kairi was draped over the shoulders of a man wearing baggy black pants, a black hoodie, and a blonde Mohawk. He held Kairi's Keyblade in his hand.

"Let her go!" Sora shouted. Sora pulled out his keyblade and charged the man, but he disappeared, and Sora charged into a wall. Sora sat up and saw the man materialize, with Kairi, in front of her dresser.

"Sora! Help!" Kairi shouted.

" Ah…so you're Sora? Punier than I thought…" The man said. "Well, we gotta go." He snapped his fingers and him and Kairi disappeared. Sora fell back and looked at the ceiling.

"No…" he whispered.


	9. Rescue Plan

"Fuck…" Riku thought. "Nice mess I'm in. In the past couple of hours, I spoke to the sky and a voice in my head, I've befriended a giant, blue, talking lion who's leading me to who knows where in the middle of a, seemingly, uncharted wasteland 82 years in the past...If I was in a psychiatrist's office, I'd end up being fucking clinically insane."

"We need to hurry." Kimahri said. "Creatures will come out soon to eat us."

"Fuuuuuuuuuck!" Riku moaned. "I don't need this!"

"Hurry up, and we get to Gullwings base. We eat good then." Kimahri replied.

"Gullwings? Who are they?" Riku asked. "An organization of some sort? I don't need anymore organizations…"

"You don't need lots of stuff." Kimahri replied. "Gullwings are friends. Is Yuna and Paine and Rikku."

"Rikku?" Riku asked quizzically.

"A different Rikku…better Rikku."

"HEY!" Riku shouted.

"Then hurry up if you want prove your worth." Kimahri replied. Riku dashed up to catch Kimahri, who continued to take large strides, continuously getting ahead of him.

"Hurry up!" shouted Kimahri. Riku sighed and shook his head as he dashed off again.

* * *

"Sora! Remember! Manners! He's THE king! WAAAAAAK!" Donald shouted.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Sora shouted. "I'm going to lay this out flat for you Mickey…WHERE DID SHE GO!?!?" Sora was in a sort of blind rage and panic, trying to get out of anything that breathed. Axel was pretty sure he choked one of the brooms.

"Sora. I…I don't know." Mickey replied.

"Where…where is she…" Sora leaned his head against the wall, and punched it in, tears running down his cheeks.

"Sora…" Goofy said.

"Awww…the pipsqueak lost his girlfriend. You need to take better care of your belongings." A voice exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Sora shouted. "GIVE KAIRI BACK!"

"No can do, kiddo." The voice said. He laughed.

"Now Ixyix. Don't be so mean. He;s only nine." Another voice said.

"I'm 16!" Sora shouted. In all of the excitement, Axel had forgotten that it was Sora's birthday today…and it was Kairi's tomorrow…

"OH! He can count!" another voice shouted.

"All three of you shut up!" Another voice exclaimed. This one was a deep voice, and had no signs of joking in it. As soon as he spoke, the laughter subsided.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Axel exclaimed.

"In time dear Axel." The deep voice replied.

"How do they know us?" Axel thought.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora shouted.

"I don't know…pray tell Ixyix." The first voice that spoke piped up.

"I put her in the keep." Ixyix replied.

"THE KEEP? You fool. You don't bring outsiders into the keep! Fool…go find  
Frioniel. Check on him. Get stats on his progress!" The deep voice replied.

"Yessir…" Ixyix replied.

"BACK ON TOPIC! WHERE IS SHE?" Sora shouted.

"She? You'll have to be more specific next time boy. I know a lot of 'she's." The voice said. "Now we take out leave." The man's voice faded out.

"No…come back…" Sora's voice was meek and scratchy from the yelling. He sunk back into the armchair in the living room and buried his face in his hands. Axel felt sorry for him. He's lost his two closest friends…again…in the vicinity of an hour.

"Sora…I…We'll find her…I…I promise." Axel said. Saying "I'm sorry" didn't seem right. It made things sound hopeless. Axel sat down and closed his eyes, waiting for something to come to him.

"Pretty big promise, huh?" A voice asked.

"What the…" Axel replied. He opened his eyes, but instead returned to the darkness of his mind. "Roxas?"

"Bingo. So what's up?" Roxas asked.

"Sorry, but it really isn't the time for idle chit-chat. We've got a situation on our hands, got it memorized?" Axel replied.

"Let me guess. Kairi gets separated, Kairi gets kidnapped, Sora is too late to rescue her, mysterious kidnappers show up, Sora yells, and now you're all stuck…" Roxas said.

"Ummmm…yeah. Just about…got any ideas."

"Come on. Giving you the answers isn't creative. Gimme some creative thinking, Axel!"

"O…ok? How about we take…" Axel replied.

"Nope…" Roxas said.

"Well how about the…"

"Uh-uh…"

"The…"

"No…"

"Well…we could…uh…."

"You're no good at this Axel." Roxas replied. "I guess I'll just tell you…The key to finding Kairi is The Timeline. Take it as soon as your ready to go. Refreshed or not, it doesn't matter. Go back 83 years, NOT 82."

"Timeline…don't refresh…83…that's all good and everything, but it seems too easy…" Axel said quizzically.

"It's as easy as you want to make it." Roxas replied. "Now it's time to wake up."

"What?" Axel asked.

"Wake up…wake up…" Roxas's voice faded into Donald's.

"Wake up! Wake up! WAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald shouted.

"Axel opened his eyes and shot up from the chair, knocking over Donald in the process.

"OW! That hurt!" Donald exclaimed.

"Sorry Donald, but I know what to do!" Axel replied.

"What!?" Sora leapt from his chair and listened intently as Axel explained his plan.

"So it doesn't hafta refresh anymore?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Apparently not." Axel replied.

"But we're only allowed to go back 82 years…we're breaking time travel rules!" Donald shouted.

"I don't care Donald…we're going. You could come or stay here, it's up to you…" Sora stuck out his hand. Goofy placed his on top of Sora's. They both looked at Donald.

"Awww phooey…" Donald replied. He placed his hand on top of Goofy's

Sora turned the Oblivion into the TimeTraveler, and aimed it at the wall.

"You ready?" Sora asked.

"As I'll ever be." Replied Axel. The space in front of them glowed and there was a flash of light. Axel got sucked into the light and his head felt like it was going through a blender.

"What did I get myself into?" Axel thought.


	10. Blue Lightning

"Nightfall…" Kimahri uttered. "Kimahri tell you you're too slow."

"Whatever…what's so wrong with the night?" Riku asked. Kimahri was very intrigued by his inquisitive nature. Only a human could ask so many questions. He nodded in response to Riku's question.

"Ancient Heartless come out at nightfall. He crush us into tiny bits." Kimahri replied. He watched Riku cringe a bit.

Tiny…tiny bits, huh? " Riku asked. "Ummmm. Let's get moving." Kimahri shook his head as Riku dashed foreword.

"You want run now? Tiny bits scare you?" Kimahri mocked.

"Shut up! For once just shut up!" Riku shouted, frustrated at Kimahri. Kimahri quieted down and looked at the sky. What was left of the dying sun was gone for the day. The moon and stars refused to show themselves anymore…most likely because of Macro…Kimahri continued to stare at the sky, slowing his pace a bit.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked. "Look, sorry about before, its just…something wrong?" Kimahri looked down at Riku.

"Moon is gone…stars gone…nothing is safe anymore…only death is guaranteed. Destiny makes it's way to someplace else. Takes hope and faith with it…wrong is understatement." Kimahri replied. Riku opened his mouth to speak, but Kimahri shushed him instantly. Kimahri trained his ears to the north…and heard the ground rumble.

"What?" Riku asked.

"Shhhhhh…" Kimahri uttered.

"You know, shushing me doesn't help much…if anything, it makes more noise." Riku replied. Kimahri glared at Riku for a few seconds…and then the rumble that Kimahri heard started to get bigger. It went from a rumble to a shake…and a shake to a quake…

"What is it with me and friggin earthquakes!?"

"JUMP AWAY!" Kimahri shouted. The ground at Kimahri's feet began to break away. He jumped away just as IT burst through the ground. Kimahri spared a glance to see if Riku was alright, and then landed on the ground, away from the creature.

It was a giant worm! Kimahri had heard of it, but he'd never had the pleasure of seeing it before. It had poisonous spines going down its back, and a protective shell of red and black slime covering it's body. It had a gaping mouth, with columns of teeth inside…they were dripping with a red substance…probably blood. It's pincers were stickig out of the side of its head. They were a quarter of the worm's size, but they alone were the size of charter jets.

"What the fuck is that!?!?" Riku shouted.

"That is Ancient Heartless." Kimahri replied, rather calmly. "Kimahri hope you like bits…"

* * *

"Wh…where are we?" Sora asked. He opened and closed his eyes, floating in and out of consciousness. He figured he must've bumped his head. Sora stared up at the sky…not a cloud in it. It was a clear blue. Sora shook off the impact and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He glanced around the area in front of him. There was crystal clear water sitting in an expanse so large it had to be an ocean. A few palm trees decorated the warm, white sand that he was sitting on.

"I'm home…" Sora whispered. "Guys! I'm home!" Sora shot up, still staring out at the ocean. He turned around, expecting to see the town or the huge tree house, but once he spun around, he quickly realized his mistake. The island looked nothing like his. His island was a small, quaint little town. There were not vehicles, except for bike and scooters…no. This island was commercial. Cars drove down the paved roads, surrounded by a few small buildings. There were mountains in the background of the town, and what looked like a volcano!

"Uh…Sora? Are ya sure this is it?" Goofy asked. He rubbed the back of his head and stood up.

"No…I jumped the gun on this one…" Sora replied blandly.

"You got that right…this looks nothing like your island…" Donald said while brushing off his sleeves.

"Then where are we?" Axel asked. Sora shrugged and turned back to the beach, looking out over the water again. He turned back around and offered his opinion.

"Maybe we're in…" Sora trailed off, and stared down the road.

"What's that?" He asked. Everyone turned towards where Sora was staring at. Suddenly, as if on cue, a red buggy, driven by a blue blur, whizzed past the beach. It was followed by a girl on a scooter. She had long, black hair and a red dress.

"STITCH! Come back here right now!" the girl shouted.

"Uh…did she just say..." Goofy asked quizzically.

"Oh no…what did he get himself into…we'd better go see what's up." Sora replied. Everyone dashed over to the little girl on the scooter.

"Do you need help catching him? We're blue alien catchers, extraordinaire!" Axel exclaimed. The girl glanced at Axel, and then looked over at everyone else.

"No…it's o.k." she replied. "I got him."

"Come on. We've dealt with him before." Sora said. "I'm Sora. This is Donald, Goofy, and Axel."

"I'm Lilo." The girl replied. "How do you know Stitch?"

"Well…it's kind of a long story…It might be better if we tell you later." Sora replied. Lilo nodded.

"I guess you could help." She said.

"Well then, lets go get him!" Axel exclaimed. He dashed off towards the buggy. Sora took out his Keyblade.

"Aero…Aero…AERO!" Sora shouted. He sent whirlwinds towards the buggy, but they all missed.

"Watera!" Sora shouted. The blast missed as well. Sora was frustrated. The buggy was going too fast.

"I know how to solve this…" Axel said. He took out his chakrams, and they started to spin in Axel's hand. They burst into flames, and then Sora realized what Axel was going to do. Sora quickly strayed off his path, and tackled Axel to the ground, knowing that telling Axel no would have an adverse effect. Sora looked up and watched the jeep swerve around the corner. What was that about?" Axel shouted, brushing himself off. "I could've gotten him!"

"You do know that fire has a very bad effect on the gas that cars operate on, right?"

"Oh…yeah…" Axel replied.

"I don't think we can catch him on foot." Lilo said.

"Then how are we gonna catch him?" Goofy asked. Sora thought for a minute, unable to come up with anything.

"I have an idea!" Donald exclaimed. "Follow me!"

* * *

"Why won't you die?" Riku shouted. The worm continued charging at Riku and Kimahri.

"We run! Fight worm later with more strength!" Kimahri shouted. Riku nodded in agreement, willing to do anything except for confront the bastard worm from hell. Riku began to run. The worm dove into the ground and began to uproot the soil in, what looked like, a ring around them.

"Why is it going in circles?" Riku asked. The worm finished the rotations and tore its way out of the ground. The area he uprooted didn't say in place though…it fell down into a bottomless, impossible, pit. They were trapped.

"RIKU! Dive!" Kimahri shouted. The worm plummeted towards Riku and, taking Kimahri's instruction, dove away. Kimahri jumped up towards the creature and landed on its back. Kimahri stabbed the lance he was carrying into the neck of the creature, and it let out an inhuman scream. It landed on the ground with a sickening squelch. After the dust settled, Kimahri emerged from the wreckage of the crash.

"We go now…" Kimahri uttered. Now that he had the opportunity to recollect his senses, Riku could smell the worm…it was unpleasant. It smelled like a mixture of all of the horrible, out of date foods you would find in your kitchen…and Sora's hair gel.

"We go now before it wakes up!" Kimahri said a little more urgently.

"W…wakes…up?" Riku asked. Kimahri nodded and rushed Riku to the edge of the pit.

"How are we going to jump over that?" Riku asked.

"Not jump over…jump in…" Kimahri replied.

"Jump in?" Riku asked, annoyed. "Jump in? It seems like earthquakes and pit jumps are the only fucking re-occurring things in this whole damned 'adventure!' No…I'm not jumping.

"Kimahri push you in then…"

"You don't have the balls!" Kimahri pushed him in.


	11. Trouble

"LET ME GO!" Kairi shouted. She shook the chains that held her arms. "I said LET ME GO YOU FUCKING RETARD!"

'That wouldn't be much fun, would it?" Ixiyx replied. He sat in the corner of the cell, playing a mellow tune on his guitar. He was quite good, but that was beside the point. Kairi wanted out.

"What do you want me for?" Kairi asked. Ixyix was quiet. "What? Are you too good to speak to me now?" Ixiyx stopped playing his guitar, set it aside, and stood up. He stared at Kairi.

"**I **want you for a lot of reasons." Ixiyx replied. He stared at here, more intently now, with a sort of lust in his eyes. Kairi shifted nervously. "**They**, on the other hand, are using you as bait to lure Sora in." Kairi wasn't surprised. Usually the villains 'draft' a damsel in distress to lure in the triumphant hero…she knew Sora would find her and they would kick ass as they walked off into the sunset…happily ever after…but Kairi didn't like the look in Ixiyx's eyes…she shifted again.

"Please…leave me alone…" Kairi murmured.

"Not so fiery now, are you? You know what…I don't feel like leaving you alone…why don't we…have a little fun. Ixiyx laughed as he unlocked the chains holding Kairi.

"I'm going to enjoy this…" He muttered. Kairi backed away, but he caught her and pinned her to the ground. It was at that moment that Kairi realized something…she was in more trouble than she ever needed to be in.

* * *

"Put that there…and…wait…Tape that closed! NO! WAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald commanded.

"Uh…Donald? How's his gonna help us catch Stitch?" Goofy asked.

"You see, we put our Elvis statue in the intersection. He decides to stop, because he loves Elvis's music, and wants to admire the architecture of my statue." Donald explained. Axel rolled his eyes. "That's when me and Sora jump out and cast shell and trap him in a box…Shell…or Barrier…or Sherrier..."

"Sherrier?" Axel asked, rather annoyed. "You call that a spell name? That has to be the dumbest name in the history of names!" Donald glared at Axel, and put a piece of tape on the Elvis statue.

"HAH! Finished!" Donald exclaimed.

"I got an idea!" Goofy exclaimed. He bent over and whispered in Sora's ear.

"Uh…Goofy…that wasn't a plan…all you said was whisper, whisper, whisper." Sora said.

"I know…I just wanted to be the one with the plan for once…" Goofy replied glumly. Donald rolled his eyes and resumed command.

"SORA! Pay attention. You go over there and hide in that bush, I'll hide in this one. When Stitch drives by, cast Shell. I'll cast barrier and we'll hit him with Sher…that shield spell!" Donald exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Lilo shouted. "I hear the Buggy!" Donald dove into the bush, prepared to cast the spell, and watched Stitch drive down the street.

"Here he comes…" Sora whispered.

* * *

"Kimahri?" Riku called. The pit was dark, and Riku was pretty sure he broke his leg…but then he'd be in pain whilst walking…Anyway, he couldn't see his hand in front of his face, was the point.

Riku stumbled along in the dark, searching for a light and slapping himself constantly, just in case it was a dream.

"Two years hasn't gone by…I'm still 15, on an island in the middle of nowhere. I'm still a kid, dreaming of adventure…I did not befriend a blue lion, I'm sure that I'm not on drugs, and I don't curse repetitively!" Riku thought. "Fuck this shit…this is too insane for me…" Riku stuck his hands out in front of him, trying to find a wall, and ran straight into one. After Riku rubbed his nose, he expressed his joy.

"YES!" He shouted. He smiled the most he had to have smiled in the past 18 months. He turned towards the direction the wall was going in ad walked, dragging his hand along the wall so he wouldn't lose his place.

"Kimahri! Kimahri! Where are you, you fuzzy bastard?" Riku shouted. It was gradual, but as Riku dragged his hand along the wall, he realized that it was getting softer. As I said, gradual, but still happening nonetheless. The decomposition, if you will, happened until the wall turned to the consistency of silly putty.

"What is this?" Riku asked quizzically. Not wanting to get lost again, he kept his hand to the wall, citing the abnormal softness to 'structural damage.' He nodded and continued walking…and then he ran his head into some slime on the wall. Not expecting it, Riku jerked his hands away from the wall.

"What the fuck?" Riku exclaimed, trying to shake the stuff off. It wouldn't budge. He shook off the initial shock.

"It's slime…It won't kill you…It'll come off with some antibacterial soap or something." Riku thought. He shook his head, took a breath, and reached out for the wall again…but it wasn't there! Riku spun around, panic-stricken. He frantically tried to get the wall back…and then he gave up hope…doomed to live in the dark pit for eterni…suddenly, a blue-ish light illuminated the pit. Riku jerked his head around, looking for the wall. No where to be found…Riku looked down at his hand and realized that it was the slime that was giving off the light. Riku smiled, grateful for the personal lamp, and continued along in the not-so-dark. After a couple of minutes or so, Riku stopped. He felt a shooting pain go up his arm. He looked at his hand. Sparks of electricity shot out from the slime…he felt another jolt…the slime was shocking him…

Riku tried wiping it off on his pants, but it wouldn't budge. The pain resonated fro his arm to the rest of his body. He felt his legs give out…he felt the cold concrete as his head hit the ground.

'C…concrete?" Riku thought, almost delusional. He heard faint footsteps…he saw a blur of someone, or something, lean over him just before he blacked out.

* * *

Stitch knocked on the artificial walls. He wanted out, Sora could tell.

"Ouiga Zinanna Patookie!" Stitch shouted in his alien language.

"What'd he say?" a Donald asked.

"Don't know…" Lilo replied.

"Stitch?" Sora asked. "Calm down." Stitch continued to growl.

"Stitch…" said again. This time Stitch looked up, and looked excited to see the person he was staring at.

"Sora!" Stitch exclaimed.

Stitch immediately sat down and watched Donald point the sparkly stick at the invisible wall, The wall glowed and shattered. Stitch jumped up and plowed Sora to the ground.

"Nice to see you too…you mind telling us what that little road rage was about?" Sora asked. Stitch nodded.

"Chasing after Big Dummy!" Stitch shouted. "Has cousin!" Stitch proceeded to mimic a monster, making growling noises and kicking parts of the Elvis statue off.

"HEY!" Donald shouted.

"It's ok, Donald." Sora said.

"Awww…All that work I did…"

"YOU!? YOU didn't do anything! We did all the work." Axel shouted. Donald opened his mouth to speak, but Sora interrupted.

"What Big Dummy…cousin? What's going on?" Sora asked.

"Oh no1 He must mean Gantu! He must have 614!" Lilo exclaimed. "Quick! Get in the buggy, I'll explain on the way!" Sora jumped into the passenger seat of the buggy, Axel, Donald, Goofy, and Lilo sat in the back. There was more room than expected.

"Take it away Stitch." Sora said as Stitch jumped into the front seat. Stitch nodded and punched the gas. Sora held on to the door as the buggy skirted its way down the road.


	12. More Trouble

"GET OFF OF ME! NOW!" Kairi shrieked.

"God, you're such a baby…wasn't really going to do anything." Ixiyx replied. Kairi let her breathing return to normal. She was scared, but…in her own way…excited. She wondered what it was like…Kairi shook away the thoughts and blushed.

"What?" Ixiyx asked.

"Um…nothing..." Kairi replied. Ixiyx helped her up and walked her to the chair in the cell.

"Sorry 'bout that. Heh…I'm all about jokes." Ixiyx said. "I'll be back with lunch in a minute." Kairi nodded and looked out the small window. She wondered why it was taking so long for Sora to come find her. It had been a while.

"Might be that stupid Timeline…I wish this had never happened…this whole thing." Kairi whispered. She wanted to be home. She gazed ff into space and let time fly by, until Ixiyx broke the silence. He walked in the cell with a tray. It had a grilled ham sandwich, some Cheetos, and a can of Pepsi. He set it down in front of her.

"Thanks…" Kairi muttered. She picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"So…why are we here in the first place?" Kairi swallowed the bit of sandwich.

"What?" She asked.

"We captured you to lure in Sora, right? What happened that made X want to capture Sora anyway…how'd he get the key?" Ixiyx asked.

"Ummm…It's kind of a long story." Kairi said.

"We've got plenty of time before Sora makes his heroic entrance." Ixiyx said mockingly. Kairi glared at him, but proceeded to tell him anyway.

"Well…it all began back on the island. Me, Sora, and Riku were best friends…still are I guess…anyway, we decided to build this raft and…" Kairi continued on with the story, explaining about the Keyblade, and Ansem, and then the Nobodies all the way up to Xemnas and now. It took a rough two hours.

"Wow…" Ixiyx said.

"What about you?" Kairi asked.

"Huh?" Ixiyx asked.

"You've got to have some sort of background, right?" She replied.

"Well, I woke up in this place about six months ago. Met a few other people who just woke up. We decided to create a group. We wanted the Keyblades and the ones who wield them dead…no particular reason why…it was just the common link between us all…then a sickness came over a few of us…death spread to all but five. Me, Daltoaus, Seibring, Frionel, and X, our leader. That's when we decided to act on our plan and bring you here…"

"You do know you told me your whole plan right? The plan that includes killing my BOYFRIEND?" Kairi replied.

"Nah, not really. There's more to it…ant that 'boyfriend' of yours is just dead wait anyway." Ixiyx said. He smiled. Kairi shook her head, with a bit of a smirk.

"And besides…" Ixiyx's voice dropped a bit. "Would it be so bad…y'know…with him out of the way. He stared at Kairi. And leaned in to brush the hair out of her face.

"Ixiyx…" She muttered.

"Just one…please…" Ixiyx replied. Kairi stared at him for a few seconds…and then let her guard down, allowing Ixiyx to kiss her. The fact that she enjoyed it was the scary part…she didn't know what to think…what to feel…and the she kissed him back…not caring about those outside the cell…not caring about anything else…the rest came by in flashes. Ixiyx zipped her top down slowly…flash…he pulled his shirt off, ruffling the spiked hair of his…flash…they fell to the ground…flash…Ixiyx had her pinned down again…and this time, she wanted what was coming more than anything else.

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes, not exactly conscious…more in a zombefied state…

"Riku…can you here me?"

"Yes…yes sir…" Riku's voice wafted out of his mouth…such an uncaring noise was his voice.

"Riku…what is your mission?" This was the most integral part of the experiment.

"Kairi…Sora…Kimahri…where's Kimahri…" Riku murmured.

"No…Riku, you idiot…back to sleep." Riku layed back down on the table and fell back into sleep.

"More tests please, Shuyin…this needs to be perfect."

"Yes Edea…" Shuyin uttered.

"This is going to take as long as it needs to ladies and gentlemen! I don't care about your personal lives or needs, if this doesn't get done when I say it gets done, then all of you will be done instead. Do you understand?"

"Yes Edea…" The scientists said in unison, like they were zombified in a way.

"Good." Edea uttered as she walked out of the room.


	13. Very Big Trouble

"That's just great…that's a real…heh." Sora uttered. He sounded confused after the story.

"So let me get this straight. You…" Sora said, pointing at Stitch. "have 625 other 'cousins' waiting to be rescued all over Hawaii, and in order for them to be safe on Earth, you need to find their one true place…Furthermore, there is a new villain called Hamsterwheel out there, commanding a giant shark-like alien to capture said 'cousins', one of which he's already got…"

"Ih. 625 is cousin." Stitch confirmed.

"Are we almost there?" Axel asked. "My hair is getting fried in this thing." Stitch slammed down on the brakes.

"What the…" Axel shouted before looking out of the jeep. "Damn…" Everyone looked out of the jeep. It was a shark alright. A very large shark…a very large walking shark with legs…and teeth…and teeth.

"We have to fight that?" Goofy asked, gulping.

"Don't worry!" Lilo exclaimed. "He's just full of hot air…HEY GANTU!" The shark turned around and stared down at Lilo.

"Ah, the little girl…and you brought the Trog and his friends…very nice."

"We want 602 back Gantu!" Lilo shouted.

"How about you and the Trogs make me!" Gantu shouted back. Lilo turned around and looked at Sora, Axel, Donald, and Goofy.

"Could you guys help Stitch fight him?" she asked.

"We? You were the one that challenged him!" Axel shouted.

"Aw. Axel, she's just a little girl…" Goofy said. Axel sighed and nodded his head in agreement. Sora took a step forward, revealing the Keyblade.

"Ah, the key! Hamsterviel told me you'd have it." Gantu exclaimed.

"Hamster…wait…how does he know us." Sora asked

"Master Xemnas informed us of everything." Gantu replied.

"Xemnas!" Axel exclaimed, taking out his chakram. Goofy, Donald, and Stitch stepped up, ready to fight also.

"Give me the key, Trogs!" Gantu shouted angrily.

"Not on your life!" Sora shouted back.

"Well then, we have a dilemma…tell you what. You give me the key and I'll give you the abomination.

"Cousin is not abomination…is ohana!" Stitch shouted.

"How about we kick your ass, keep the key, and take the cousin!" Axel exclaimed.

"Fine then. Let's battle, then we'll see who defeats who." Gantu replied. Sora, Axel, Stitch, Donald, and Goofy put up their guard, ready for a fight.

* * *

"I'll race you!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sora replied.

"What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"Ready…GO!" Kairi shouts. It takes a while for it to register, but Sora and Riku dashed along the beach, Kairi in tow. The raft needed to be finished, so they could explore. Sora and Riku split up, ready to finish the raft. Work continued until the day ended when the three sat by a palm tree watching the sunset.

"So Kairi's world is out there somewhere, right?" Riku asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku replied.

"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked.

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something." Riku replied. Kairi looked inquisitively at Riku.

"So suppose you find another world…what would you do there?" Kairi asked.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds...Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" said Riku.

"I don't know…" Sora replied, laying down on the branch of the tree.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go!" Riku exclaimed.

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Thanks to you…" Riku's own voice faded out. He heard another voice replace it…a woman's voice…or so he thought.

"Riku? Can you hear me?" The voice asked.

"Yes sir…" Riku said. He tried to keep quiet, but he couldn't help himself…and if this was a woman, why was he addressing her as 'sir'?

"Shuyin? I came in here earlier and he called me sir then too. How about you get a break if you can get him to call me ma'am, or better yet, empress." The voice said again.

"Yes Edea…" Riku only assumed this was the voice of Shuyin. The one called Edea addressed him again.

"Riku, it is time to sleep again."

"Yes…sir…" Riku uttered. He couldn't believe it. He wasn't speaking, something else was…and just as quickly as he'd almost grasped consciousness and control again…Riku slept once more.

* * *

"Wh…what?" Kairi felt a pair of arms around her and quickly opened her eyes to see who…the last she remembered was talking to Ixiyx and…she removed the arms and rolled over to see…Ixiyx…

"Oh…no…no…crap..." Kairi whispered. She ran around the room, quickly gathering and putting on her clothes.

"Fuck…this didn't happen…right?" Kairi thought. She looked around the room and noticed something shiny in the corner. She ran over to it, and realized it was the key to the cell.

"No good probably came of this…I'm going to have to do a test or something now…" Kairi whispered. She opened the cell door and snuck out of the room, hoping her fears were not realized. She looked both ways and quickly chose the left path, dashing away from the cell…and him…

* * *

Ixiyx rose up from the floor, gathering the clothes scattered across the room.

"Well, I do think that was successful." Ixiyx said with a grin. "I feel better too." Ixiyx looked up at the ceiling and began to talk to…nobody.

"It went successful…yes, I did what you told me…yes she gave in, just as we expected…but I think we might have a problem…human women have this thing called pregnancy…it's not 100 certain that she…yes sir, I'm sorry. I should've known you would know this." There was a bit longer pause this time. "Yes sir. I would be willing to stake my life on the fact that she took the right path…yes, I know it's a big risk, but I'm willing to…yes sir…I'll check now." Ixiyx walked out of the room and turned right. He would find Kairi and bring her to X, whether she wanted to or not.


	14. Awakening and A Very Big Decision

"What in the hell…of all the idiotic…" Kairi mumbled. There was a type of vehicle sitting in the hangar bay. The left path was obviously the right way to go. She stuck the key sitting on the dash board into the ignition, but it wouldn't start. Instead the light started blinking on and off at her, repeating the words 'insert 25 cents' to her.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" She exclaimed. She had been sitting for about 5 minutes, waiting to think of something. She stood up and walked to the back of the vehicle, searching for some loose change in the cushions of the back seat.

"Change accepted. Buckle up please." Kairi shot up and turned around in time to see a figure dart out of the ship before running to the window. She had no idea what had happened, and didn't se anyone out the window, so she advised herself to sit in the main chair and buckle up. The ship started at cruising speed and then picked up more speed, finally hurtling down a set path.

"Please state destination." The computer said calmly.

"Erm…Disney Castle…" Kairi replied.

"Please confirm. Destination: Disney Castle?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Please state name."

"Why?"

"Please confirm. Name: Y?"

"I…I guess so." She was unsure whether or not she should be giving her name to the Chaser ship.

"Please wait. Trip to Disney Castle for passenger Y will come to a conclusion in approximately…1 hour. Please feel free to unbuckle your seatbelt and move about the cabin."

"What does this thing think it is? An airplane?" Kairi thought. She took off her seatbelt and walked over to the window. She had totally lost track of time and looked over at the clock to check. It was 12:01 AM...it was her birthday…she was sixteen…and so was Sora…his birthday was yesterday.

"It's going to be great explaining to him what happened…I can hear it now…'um…Sora…I kind of had sex with one of our mortal enemies. Just so happens to be the one that kidnapped me. Excuse me, I just need to go make sure I'm not pregnant or anything.' Yep. Oodles of fun!" Kairi let out a heavy sigh…and then her head shot up.

"Unless…" Kairi muttered. She looked out the window, and believed that is she was going to get out of this, Sora was going to get one helluva birthday present.

"But then what happens if I'm not pregnant…and when I do this, that changes…I'm not ready for a baby…" Kairi thought.

"That's what protection is for, stupid!" Kairi thought. She was having a battle with herself.

"I know, but…I…"

"Suck it up…It's not like you'd be alone. Would it be all that bad? You've got Sora, Axel, Donald, and Goofy…I'm sure you'd both be happy in the long run…" Kairi replied.

"I'll…think about it." Kairi muttered…and she would too. She'd take the rest of the trip to the castle to figure it out.

* * *

"Don't forget Riku…1879…" a voice pierced the empty blackness as Riku opened his heavy eyes.

"1-8-7…9" Riku muttered before falling asleep again.

* * *

"Shit!" Axel screamed. Gantu slammed his fist onto the ground, narrowly missing him. "STITCH! DO SOMETHING!" Stitch nodded and jumped up onto Gantu's head, covering up his left eye and obscuring what little vision he had on that side of his head. Gantu waved his arms like a madman in an attempt to shake the alien off.

"Donald! Now while he's distracted!" Sora shouted. Donald nodded in reply, pointing his want at Gantu's legs and wrapping them up in vines. Gantu, who was completely unsteady, hobbled around the area, as if he was competing in a sack race.

"Goofy!" Donald shouted. Without a word, Goofy threw his shield at the vine still attached to Donald's wand. It snapped the vine in two, finally making Gantu fall flat on his face. The shield then came around, like a Frisbee, and clocked Gantu on the head. Sora turned his attention to Axel, who nodded without a word. He spun his chakram into balls of flame, and threw them at Sora. He caught them on his Keyblade and immediately swung it down which, not only, flung the chakram down at Gantu, but slashed him with the Keyblade as well.

Gantu didn't move…and then a voice appeared from the sky, echoing around the street.

"Gantu, return from where you came." The voice said…it was Xemnas. As if beckoned by his voice, Gantu rose and then disappeared in a flash of light.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked. He was shaking violently…as a matter of fact, everything was shaking violently. It was an earthquake!

"It's the volcano!" Lilo shouted, pointing up at Kilauea. It began to sputter and shoot flaming rocks out of its mouth. There was a panic as people from every which way cam running, screaming at someone for help.

"What are we supposed to do?" Axel shouted, panic stricken. Lilo paused for a minute, as if to think calmly about the situation and then…

"I got it!" Stitch shouted. "Jumba!"

"Great idea!" Lilo replied.

"Whose Jumba?" Sora asked.

"Just get in the car!" Lilo shouted. Everyone hopped in the car, expecting another "along the way" story from Lilo and Stitch.

* * *

'_I don't wanna close my eyes' _

"Wha…what?"

'_I don't wanna fall asleep' _

"Music? What…why is it Aerosmith?"

'_and I don't wanna miss a thing…' _Riku sat up, listening to an Aerosmith song of all things. He was in a very shiny, sterile room. It was very futuristic and looked like, not even, the tiniest speck of dust had ever entered. The bed he was on was like a doctors table, ut less comfortable. There was a cushion, barely suitable for a squirrel, which Riku assumed was supposed to be a pillow. Then there was that white paper lining the bed, and the bed itself was a slab of metal as shiny as the walls, and cold to the touch.

"What am I doing here?" Riku wondered. He looked around and located the stereo playing Aerosmith songs.

'_Walk this way…' _Riku kicked the stereo and the music stopped abruptly. What friendliness the music gave the room was immediately taken away. It was almost eerie the way everything was undisturbed. There were flashing lights and lots of random antennas all over the place, and Riku wondered whether he was…an experiment. Riku continued looking around, more panic filled his brain, which spread to his lungs, obstructing his already shallow breathing. And then he saw a cell phone, sitting on a table nearby.

"Now why would there be a phone in here?" Riku wondered aloud. He walked up to the table and picked up the phone. He examined it closely. It was a Motorola…it looked like a RAZR. He was never good at telling different phones from one another. He flipped open the phones, clicking random buttons. He decided to click random buttons, and came across the messages box. It was filled with over 100 text, each with the same subject. ('exit') and the same message.

'_Please dial correct key input numbers for direct exit. 3 chances left.' _

"What are they playing at?" Riku asked. He tried dialing the usual seven numbers, but the phone only took four. He backspaced, and re-entered the numbers '1991', his birth year, but nothing happened. The phone buzzed to indicate an incoming text, and Riku liked at it.

'_2 chances left.'_

Riku figured that whoever was doing this wasn't screwing around. He carefully imputed the numbers '4646' for no apparent reason. It just came to him, but once again the phone rejected the numbers, buzzed, and sent him a text, this time saying he had one chance. Riku stared at the phone, racking his brain for some number that made sense. Dates, times, ages, math problems, anything, but he couldn't think properly with the pressure of knowing that, if he screwed up one more time, he could be S.O.L., so he continued to think.

"Wait a sec!" he exclaimed. He remembered. He quickly dialed in the four numbers…

1-8-7-9…he pressed the green button, and heard a faint ringing noise. He hurriedly put the phone up to his hear, fumbling, and almost dropping it…then the phone picked up. He wasn't met by a 'hello', not even a rude one, but instead he was met by some very heavy, deep, and shallow breathing. It was unnerving. Then the phone hung up and Riku heard a click. The mechanical door, which was inset in the wall and completely undistinguishable from it, slid open. Riku smirked, pocketed the phone, and walked out the door, stopping only when he saw his Keyblade propped up outside it. He grabbed it and quietly walked down the hall, almost as eerie as the sterile room. The halls, however, were completely different from the room. The ugly green wallpaper was faded and peeling, chips of it randomly falling onto the floor. The lights were almost all broken, and the ones that weren't flickered on and off. Riku peered forward, looking into the opposite hall. It was exactly the same layout, except the wallpaper was all on the walls and a handsome shade of green. The lights were all intact and un-flickering. It looked more welcoming. And then, all of a sudden, a man with a Mohawk, black clothes, and a guitar rushed out of the room at the two halls' meeting point, and came right towards him. Riku ducked into the neared room, leaving the door cracked to, not only, hear the man speaking, but to make sure he didn't get trapped again. The man stormed path.

"Damned girl. Runs away after what happened with us. She better be this way or there'll be hell to pay…for both of us." The man froze in front of the door, shook his head, and walked off.

"Who was that nut talking about?" Riku wondered. He turned around and was met by the gaze of two people. A young man with brown hair and funky looking clothes, and a woman, sitting on a high throne, wearing mostly black clothing and heavy makeup.

"Ah. Riku. I hoped you'd enter here." The woman said. You don't know how long I waited for you to awaken. I do believe it's time to return to bed." Riku shook his head defiantly.

"Who are you?" Riku asked. "What do you want?"

"I am Edea." The woman replied. "I do believe it is time for bed now. Will you come quietly?"

"No way! Why would I want to go back into that room? Why is it so clean? Why were you playing a constant playlist of Aerosmith?"

"Never mind all that. I do believe force is now necessary. I did not want to do this Riku, under the circumstances, but I will do what I must." The door behind Riku slammed shut, and he heard the familiar sound of a door locking. The room then began to spread out into a large arena-like area, and the floor flew back, knocking Riku over and revealing a sand field. The man did not flinch. Riku looked up at Edea and saw her throne rise above the field. It was circling Riku and the man.

"Shuyin!" Edea shouted. "Please make him return to sleep…permanently." Shuyin nodded, plunged his hand into the ground, and retrieved a large, sand-colored sword from it. Riku grabbed a hold of the Keyblade's hilt tighter, as Shuyin rushed him. Riku followed suit, and was ready…ready to fight…ready to kill.


	15. Into the Fire, A Triumphant Return

"So…uh…how are we supposed to get up there now?" Axel asked, looking up at the volcano.

"By climbing." Lilo replied.

"Helpful." Axel retorted. It didn't seem to be in an explody mood at the moment, but there was still the matter of molten lava when they get to the top.

"Um…I think there's a high possibility that we could get burned." Sora whispered to Axel.

"No shit? I thought we'd get frostbite!" Axel whispered back sarcastically. "What are we going to be using to climb?"

"Is simple. We use evil genius gamma ray climbing technology." Said a portly looking alien with four eyes. He wore a Hawaiian shirt, a large pair of glasses, a bowler hat, and what was obviously a fake moustache in an attempt to disguise himself (rather badly).

"This is Jumba Jookiba." Lilo announced. Everyone rounded on Jumba.

"Gamma…gamma rays?" Goofy asked with a gulp. "Aren't those ptereodactive?" Donald shook his head and corrected goofy.

"Radioactive…"

"That's the one!"

"In un-concentrated form, is true, but when diluted and put into grappling guns, makes for good climbing device." Jumba replied. "Here." Jumba handed Axel, and everyone else, a grappling gun.

"Erm…Where are we aiming for?" asked Sora, obviously intimidated by the big volcano.

"Cave!" Stitch exclaimed as he pointed to the top part of the volcano. He was right. There was a small indent in the volcano that looked like a covered platform extremely near the top. Jumba walked back to the jeep and got in.

"Here." Jumba said. "If you are needing any help, you call me." He tossed what looked like a cell phone out of the jeep, which Axel caught. It was green, with a see through lid. It had weird markings, which Axel interpreted to be alien letters. He flipped it open and saw a bunch pf pictures. One was of a woman who looked like Lilo, and a skinny alien with one eye and four legs. The other two were a picture of Jumba and a picture of an alien that looked like Stitch slightly, only it was yellow. Axel looked up from the phone.

"What are we –" but Jumba had already driven away in the jeep. Axel sighed and nodded at Sora. Everyone aimed their grappling guns at the cave and shot them, each attaching themselves to the cave and pulling their respective owners up towards it. The wind whipped violently against Axel's face, making it sting painfully.

"God Dammit!" Axel shouted, his face getting cut by a piece of flying glass. Everyone looked over at him. "Erm…glass…heh-heh." Axel shook his head when everyone had tuned away, and looked up just in time to gain full knowledge of the fact that he was going to crash into the wall of the cave.

"God Dammit!" Axel shouted again, though louder. He clutched the top of his head and stood up. Nobody looked over at him this time. Instead they were leaning, precariously, out of the cave, looking up at the volcano. It looked more menacing up close.

"So," Axel said, thinking of the most logical way to get to the top. "we jump out of the cave and launch the grappling hook to the top of the giant lava pit before we fall to our doom, right?" Axel half expected everyone to laugh, but it was Sora who nodded.

"That seems to be the only way we're going to get up. Jump, and launch the hook." Sora stood up and grabbed a hold of his grappling hook, jumped out of the cave, and launched the hook at the top of the volcano. It apparently attached itself because, instead of falling any further, Sora shot up at hurtling speed.

It was Stitch's turn to go next. Instead of letting Lilo do it herself, he grabbed a hold of her with one of his arms and jumped, flying up the volcano within a matter of milliseconds. Donald went next, followed by Goofy, and then, it was Axels turn. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I must be crazy." Axel thought. He looked down to the base of the volcano and jumped, firing his gun at the top of the volcano. It missed. In a flurry of panic, Axel shot the gun again and, this time, hit his mark. He took a deep breath and was launched to the top of the volcano. He landed on his feed this time.

"Woah…" Donald muttered. He was looking down into the volcano. It truly was a sight to behold. It was the same as on T.V., but it was a totally different experience, feeling the heat pelt your face.

"What now?" Axel asked. Without warning, Stitch jumped into the volcano, closely flowed by Lilo. He felt like he'd been tricked into coming to commit his own murder, but he saw Sora jump in out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting to be the last inside this time, Axel jumped before Donald and Goofy. He closed his eyes tightly and expected his skin to melt off…but it didn't. It was a cool tingling sensation when he hit the lava. His head swirled, like it was in a blender twenty miles away…and then he thudded onto the ground. It was dirt. Axel stood up and brushed himself off, looking around the room lit by an eerie red glow.

"Where are we?" Axel asked.

"We," Lilo replied. "are inside the volcano."

* * *

Their blades clashed with a lout clang that sent quakes through the room. Oblivious to the would-be distraction, Riku jumped back and continued to swing his Keyblade and pelt Shuyin with spells. Shuyin blocked and retaliated, with Riku doing the same. It was unnerving having Edea sitting on the throne, circling the 'arena' watching with her evil looking eyes, but it was no matter. Riku needed to continue to fight. He was sure the wouldn't stop until one of them, Shuyin or Riku, was dead.

"I hope you're doing alright Riku. I would _hate _for you to die down there. I have not know Shuyin to be,,,merciful." Edea shouted down at Riku. He ignored her, instead keeping his focus on Shuyin.

"Terror of Zanarkand!" Shuyin shouted, almost hysterically.

"What's a 'Zanarkand'?" Riku wondered, after which Shuyin came charging at him. Riku braced himself and stood his ground and prepared for a strike. As he got close, Riku noticed Shuyin glowing a pale yellow color and then he…disappeared. Just as Shuyin reared up for strike, he faded into nothingness. Riku spun around, searching desperately for Shuyin.

"Do not drop your guard yet dear Riku." Edea exclaimed. She laughed rather seductively and leaned forward in the throne. Raising his guard, Riku put up his guard once more. It was quiet, except for the constant swiveling of Edea's throne circling the room. Edea laughed again, and Riku quickly spun around, expecting to see Shuyin…but there was no one there…and then Riku felt a cold metal blade strike him in the back. The wound went deep, Riku thought, separating tissue from bone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riku shouted in agony. Shuyin was not removing the blade from the cut, which was, not thankfully, keeping the blood in his back. Riku bit his lower lip, waiting for Shuyin to apply more pressure and slice him in half, but it did not come. Instead, Shuyin stood there in some sort of a trance, not moving. Riku swung the Keyblade backwards and knocked the sword out of his back, ignoring the pain and rounding on Shuyin. He stood there stupefied and unmoving. Edea had a look of concern on her face.

"No…not now…" She uttered. At those words, Shuyin began to convulse erratically. He fell on the ground, writhing in, what looked like, pain. The clothes he wore transformed into clothes not unlike his own, but somehow differed. His dark brown hair lightened into a blonde-ish tinge. The sword lying next to him on the ground changed from tan and sandy to a blue, almost watery looking, blade. The hilt had turned silver and had a red tassel hanging from it. The new Shuyin stood up slowly and glanced at Riku before turning his attention to Edea.

"You don't control me any more Edea!" Shuyin shouted It did not, however, sound like the muffled, zombefied voice of the old Shuyin, but it sounded more confident. "I'm free!"

"You…you can't have…no…why…how…TIDUS!" Edea shouted. The man was no longer Shuyin. He was no longer under anyone's control. He was Tidus, and he looked like he was ready to be free again.

* * *

Kairi kicked back in the chair, still thinking over her decision.

"Incoming ships. Unfriendly." The computer said calmly. Kairi looked at the computer. It was flashing red. Kairi leaped off of the couch in the back of the ship and immediately strapped herself into the captain's chair. As soon as she did, the computer produced a joystick, like in Atari games, for her to use.

"Now entering autopilot battle mode. Please concentrate on shooting down enemy ships, Y." The computer said. Kairi had almost forgotten that is what the computer took to be her name.

"Yeah. Whatever!" Kairi exclaimed, shoving on a pair of goggles with red lenses. She could see everything clearly, without a red tint, but there was a target in the middle of her vision, now moving in the direction she moved the joystick. She pulled the trigger a few times to get the hang of shooting and quickly began shooting down ships. They looked to small to have pilots, they were more like drones than anything, and she enjoyed picking them off one by one.

"Incoming bogey!" the computer exclaimed about ten minutes later. All of the droned had been picked off, and she didn't see anything else. Then the chair shook, almost making Kairi drop the joystick. The chair sank down into a small bubble and floated. The chair could now, Kairi found, swivel freely. Kairi spun around, looking for any sign of an 'incoming bogey', but could find none…and the she focused at a dot in the distance. She squinted and fired It suddenly jumped and sped up, moving forward and growing, no longer a dot. It was a grotesque metallic dragon…or that was the closest thing that described it. She gulped and did the only thing she could think of…fire.

"You've failed me Ixiyx." The voice of a man said. "You have failed me again and again and I don't like it."

"Sir…I…" Ixiyx replied.

"NO EXCUSES! I will not hear them. You have failed me, and you will face the consequences. The man raised his hand from the shadows and, in a flash of light, Ixiyx layed on the ground…a puddle of blood coming from his head.


	16. The Chapter Without A Name

"Tidus…what…how are you here? When did you get that tall?" Tidus looked down at Riku and offered his hand to pull him up. Riku brushed off his knees and stood up himself, wary of Tidus.

"I'm guessing you have questions?" Tidus said. Riku just nodded. He didn't say anything.

"It's complicated. They took Selphie and I chased after them and they caught me and then I was an adult and they infected me with some parasite bug thing and I turned into Shuyin and then it broke and now…" Tidus still had a penchant for babbling on about things no one understood.

"In English! Please…" Riku finally choked out. Tidus stopped talking and glanced over at Riku, this time, actually explaining the things he was saying properly.

"It was a normal day on the island." Tidus began. "I was bored waiting for Sora. We were supposed to spar again. Well, I got tired of waiting at home so I took a boat over to the cove and started to look for you. I saw Sora's face in the window of this huge ship, so I decided to go back to the island and tell someone…and then I saw a weird shadow thing running around the island. I figured it was a Heartless from the descriptions you guys gave me. I ran to find the others and they all put up good fights. Selphie and Wakka and Barrett and everyone else fell. I stood up and tried to find any sign of anyone, but I was distracted when I saw one of them with Selphie. I ran after their ship and jumped in the back before they took off. When I looked back the island wasn't there." Tidus looked smug with himself for explaining what happened, but Riku wasn't done.

"And the adult thing…and Shuyin…you sliced me in my damn BACK!" Riku exclaimed. Tidus rubbed the back of his head and put on an uneasy smile.

"Sorry about that." Tidus pulled a purple fruit from his pocket and handed it to Riku. "Eat it. You'll heal up in no time. It's called…a lepox fruit if I remember right. It heals all wounds. Works better when it's transferred into essence, but I didn't have time. I grabbed all the stuff I could before Edea came into the lab."

"Where is she anyway? Edea, I mean." Riku asked.

"Probably gone to lick her wounds somewhere. Anyway, let me finish the story."

Riku nodded, and bit into the lepox. It was a very sweet fruit, that made him feel light-headed. He thought it was a setup, but the feeling subsided and his back began to numb the pain of the wound.

"Anyway, they found me in the cargo hold and put me into the jail cell until we got here. They took me directly to Edea, and dragged Selphie off somewhere else. Edea said something to me…something about…crystals. 3 crystals…anyway, I was put into a container, strapped in, and had a breathing thing covering my mouth, and the container filled with green goop and I fell asleep…for how long, I don't know. I guess they used some sort of artificial aging process, because if I was asleep for 6 years you'd be about as tall as I am. They threw me into a cell and I heard Selphie in the cell next to me. She went through the process too. We talked about stuff for a while and then, one day, they took both of us into individual rooms, injected us with this black fluid…and everything is fuzzy between then and now. All I remember is Shuyin and…Rinoa!

"Who's Rinoa?" Riku asked.

"Selphie…when they injected Selphie she turned into this chick named Rinoa. She was a really unbearable human being…we need to rescue Selphie! Kill Rinoa and release Selphie."

"Erm…wouldn't killing the vessel Selphie is in, kill her as well?" Riku asked.

"No. When you're injected, the fluid takes your soul…your memories, your emotions…and locks it away. It turns it into something to be extracted. When the soul is extracted, Edea puts it into a jar and locks it away. She replaces it with nanomachines that turn the vessel into a zombie robot so to speak. The nanomachines also change the appearance of the vessel. If we kill the vessel, we kill the nms and when the nms die, the vessel returns to the state it was in before it changed. Meaning that any injuries we inflict on Rinoa will disappear when she turns back into Selphie."

"And her soul…"

"Will stay locked away. We need to find it."

"Uh…what about you? I didn't need to find your soul." Riku inquired.

"That's an easy one. Edea made the mistake of letting Shuyin handle my soul, and when a vessel is near its original soul, it gains some sort of control. I managed to release my soul and it's been following me since…and before you ask me why my soul didn't try to take over, no matter how strong a soul is, it can't inhabit a body with another soul…since the nms act as a soul, my soul couldn't take over. It was just waiting for when the nms died and that was just a few minutes ago…" Riku took a break from listening and looked up at the balcony…he saw them. A little girl with black hair and a red dress…a duck with blue clothes and…a…dog…with green clothes and a tall hat.

"Riku?" Goofy asked. "How do we get ourselves down from here?" At this, Tidus walked over to the wall and pressed a blue button. The throne, which was still floating, aligned itself to where it usually was and fell to the ground, just as the last of the sand filtered down into the floor, revealing the gray stone floor. The room then shrunk back to its original size, and Donald, Goofy, and the girl jumped over the small balcony.

"It's good to see you guys." Riku said truthfully.

"Aw shucks." Goofy replied.

"Is Sora with you?" Riku asked. Donald shook his head.

"He took Axel and Stitch to explore the volcano more. We need to go and get them…Sora said go back to the volcano if we find anything important…this is important…who are you?" Donald directed at Tidus.

"I'm Tidus." He said simply. Donald nodded.

"Wait…wait…volcano?"

"Yeah." Donald replied. "This place is about 20 yards under and 40 yards away from and active volcano in Hawaii." Riku stared blankly at Donald

"Let's go!" Lilo exclaimed happily.

"Riku…we…Selphie." Tidus muttered.

"Donald, we have something to do first." Riku said with hesitation. "Go on and help Sora and Axel, we'll be along soon." Goofy shook his head.

"We'll come with ya!" Donald nodded in agreement. Riku smiled.

"Alright…lets go look for Rinoa." He said, and dashed towards the door.

* * *

"Gawd! Why is it so hot down here?" Sora exclaimed.

"It's volcano." Stitch replied, matter-of-factly.

"I think it's nice." Axel added.

"Yeah, because you're the Organization member that controls fire!" Sora replied. The area beyond where their group separated from Donald, Goofy, and Lilo was less like the inside of a volcano than it was a scalding hot magma maze. There were traps, corridors, dead ends…and no one knew why.

"It's to keep something in." Axel said. Why else would they make something so complicated?"

"To keep people out?" Sora replied.

"Whatever. Like normal people would even think about jumping into a giant volcano filled with skin melting lava."

"But it isn't skin melting lava…it's more like lukewarm water and red food dye."

"But no one else knows that, do they? For all we know thousands of people could have figured it out, jumped in, and di…..ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Axel yelled.

"Axel?" Stitch asked. They turned around and saw the pit that Axel probably stepped on. They looked down into it.

"Axel?" Sora called. "Axel…are you dead?"

"No…" Axel replied. "But it is pretty dark down here. I can see a door." Sora looked at Stitch, who nodded and took out his grappling gun. Sora did the same and they both flew down into the hole.

"Fire!" Sora shouted. A flame ignited on the tip of his Keyblade, dimly lighting the area.

"Crap…turn it off! Turn the fire off!" Axel exclaimed.

"Why?" Sora asked, walking towards the door.

"Sk…el…et..ons…" Axel replied. Sora looked down, finally noticing the skeletons littering the hallway. His eyes darted from one to the other…and then it clicked in his head.

"You're scared of dead bodies, aren't you?" Sora asked smugly. Stitch let out a mischievous laugh.

"I know that kind of laugh…what are you thinking?" Axel asked nervously.

"Nothing…juga matana jhawhiga!" Stitch replied.

"What does that mean…Sora! What did he say?"

"How should I know. You were the one who sent our translator off with Donald and Goofy!" Sora looked down at the skeletons again, this time his gaze falling upon a skeleton with blood stained armor. There was something shiny in his hand.

"What's that?" Sora whispered. He bent over and pried the glint out of the skeleton's hand.

"It's a key chain. Sweet!" Sora exclaimed. He heard a rattling behind him and Axel let out a faint whimper, but Sora didn't care.

"Sora…" Axel said.

"I wonder what it will turn my Keyblade into…"

"Sora…" Stitch said. Sora disconnected his own keychain and placed the new one, which was a skull, onto his Keyblade. There was a flash of light and in his hand there was a Keyblade. The handle made of a rusted silver metal, and the shaft made of bones. The blade itself was two flat skulls with spikes sticking out at all angles.

"Suh…weet!" Sora exclaimed again.

"SORA!" Stich and Axel yelled together.

"WHAT?" Sora yelled back. He turned around…and the skeletons, who were previously on the floor, were now slowly coming towards them. Some were limping, some were walking, and some were missing legs and pulling themselves with their arm, but they were coming. Sora turned around and faced the skeleton that he'd taken the keychain from.

"Key…chaiiiiiiin!" it moaned, and it sent it's bony fist crashing towards Sora's head.

* * *

It was bright out. The sunlight blinded him as he sat, huddled against the tree that he was left leaning against. His leg hurt…like it was broken. He didn't know why he was attacked, only that the assailant didn't take anything. Unless…He checked around his neck for the home-made locket and opened it up, slowly as to not agitate any of his wounds. There was nothing in it…it was missing. The blue crystal that had been passed down in his family through generations was gone. It was just then that he noticed the note. He put the locket around his neck again and read the note. It was utter garbage, and he crushed it in his head and stuffed it in his pocket. He looked down at the side of the tree and saw medical supplies there, as the note had implied. That's when the sharp pain in his head became obviously apparent. He couldn't hesitate to use the medicine or else he would die. He used the cloth and dabbed at his head. The purple liquid acted like a numbing agent. It cooled the area around his head and blocked off the pain. He then wrapped his head up in bandages and worked on his leg. He splashed some of the liquid onto his leg and it had the same effect. He splinted it with two finely carved pieces of wood and wrapped it. The rest of his injuries were minor enough to ignore. He used the crutch left next to the medical supplies to prop himself up and checked if the Keyblade was still on his back. It was, so he walked along.

The town was not too far off, so he figured that it should be about five minutes before he got there. He stopped for a second, imagining that he heard something…and he heard it again…footsteps coming towards him. He reached for his Keyblade, but relaxed his hand after he heard the voice call…he doubted he could fight anyway.

"Kori? Kori! Where are you!?" It was Christina. She burst out of the woods and onto the path.

"Kori! Oh my god what happened!?"

"I'm not sure really…all I remember is being propped up against a tree…and I was injured…and someone stole the Azure Crystal…" Kori replied.

"Kori…what are you doing out here?" Christina asked. "You should be at home with Mei and Sora…I shouldn't even be out here...I should be with my family too…if me and Traylor weren't so worried about you…"

"Ah, yes. How are You and Traylor doing…an little Kairi as well?" Kori asked.

"We're doing fine…wait a second…stop changing the subject…what are you doing?"

"I was looking for something…oh lighten up Cris…you remember back in the day when we used to have all sorts of adventures. You, me, and Rin?"

"Yes, well, Rin has a family as well…Riku needs him right now more than anything."

"Yeah…I know…"

"We're leaving soon, y'know. Your going to have to be more responsible than this…I need you to take care of Mei and Sora like a good husband and father should…not going off and gallivanting in the woods and getting yourself injured."

"Why are you guys moving anyway…where are you going?"

"I've told you that I can't tell you already…"

"That makes no sense…it's like contradicting yourself."

"Shut up…"

"Is that a smile I see on the face of Princess Christina…I think it is…" Kori changed his expression. "You have my word, Cris…I'll be more responsible…"

"Good…" Christina said, and the two walked onto the beach and back home.

* * *

"30 minutes remain." The computer said.

"Thanks, but you don't have to remind me every five minutes..." Kairi sighed. The threat of evil robot ships coming after her passed, Kairi took to lying on the couch and thinking about her predicament.

"This is stupid…It's a dream, and I'll be snoozing back at the castle…dozed off in the shower…" Kairi thought. "Computer, do you know anything that can help me."

"I was not programmed with psychological data…I am merely a vehicular travel machine." The computer replied in its monotone voice.

"Great…wait a sec…" Kairi jumped off of the couch and began digging through her bag…

"Sunglasses…wallet…lip gloss…where is it?" She continued digging and finally pulled out the home pregnancy test that she had gotten for Selphie.

"Good thing she didn't need it…now that's a night I don't care to remember…I wonder why I kept it…" Kairi shrugged and read the box as she made her way to the bathroom.


	17. Love, Evil, Happiness, and Bones?

"On your left!" Sora shouted. He looked back at Stitch who had just taken down two skeletons.

"Key…chaiiiiiiiiiin!" another skeleton moaned. Sora ducked its fist and sliced its head off.

"Work on your vocabulary, 'kay?" Sora said. He dashed off to join Axel who was currently struggling with three skeletons. Sora sliced one in half and stood, back-to-back, with Axel.

"They just keep coming…" Axel said, panic-stricken.

"I can tell…" Sora replied. Stitch had joined them.

"Already dead…have to run." Stitch said. Sora swung his flame lit Keyblade around the room, looking for an exit of some sort.

"Where!?" Sora yelled. He slashed at another skeleton, who quickly gathered his parts and stood back up. Sora continued to frantically search for a door, but nothing would come.

"Door…door…where's a door…" Axel whimpered. He threw his chakram in a straight line and it clinked against a stone wall before coming back to him. He threw the other one rapidly, and began a cycle of throw, catch, throw, catch, throw…and then one didn't come back to him…it stuck in the wall and made a different sound…like a clunk. Sora sliced another skeleton.

"Axel! Switch me places!" Sora exclaimed. Axel nodded and ducked under a flying skeletal fist to switch places with Sora. He lit the Keyblade again and the light fell upon a large wooden door with Axel's chakram in it.

"Guys! When I say so, get in a line, shoulder to shoulder…to knee…, and run at the door. Stitch, shoot as many skeletons as you can…Axel, so long as you don't his either one of us, swing your weapon as violently as you can…run straight for the door."

"Got it…" Axel and Stitch said together. Sora turned back towards the door and took a deep breath.

"NOW!" Sora shouted. Axel and stitch fell into place and the three began running at the door. Sora stared the giant hunk of wood down, barely noticing the green beams of light coming from Stitch's gun whizzing past his head…barely noticing Axel's war cries next to him…he stared at the door intently…and then they were about twenty feet away…Sora looked down and finally noticed something about the back of the skeletons' heads…ten feet away…Sora gripped they Keyblade tighter in his hand, swinging for the fences at any skeleton that came near…right in front of it…Sora took a split second to yank Axel's chakram out of the door and crashed right through it. They didn't stumble; they just shot back around, dropping their weapons and pushing the door, which had now gotten heavier, closed. They dropped against the door and took deep breaths, ignoring the beatings on the door.

"Hey…you guys…alright?" Sora asked through bated breath.

"Ih…" Stitch replied half-heartedly. All Axel could do was nod.

"I noticed something…when we were running. Did you ever see the back of their heads? The skeletons I mean.

"No…I didn't think it to be a priority." Axel replied semi-angrily.

"Well I did. Those weren't any ordinary skeletons…those were Chasers...that can only mean one thing.

"That they have control over this place…and there are more stupid monsters…" Axel said.

"Who are Chasers?" Stitch asked.

"It's…complicated…even I don't know completely." Sora replied. Stitch nodded, understanding that now wasn't a good time. Sora surveyed the room they were now in. It looked more like the volcano they were in earlier except there were puddles of a steaming red substance that was probably lava…Sora didn't want to have to find out first hand.

"So…what now?" Axel asked.

"Crystal!" Stitch shouted. Sora looked where Stitch was pointing and saw a spike of earth jutting out of the ground, and sitting on top of it was a blood red crystal. Sora walked over to the spike and read the engraving…it was hard to read because it was faded in places.

"Here lies Morpheus Carridine owner…loved by many…chose…represented by the Crystal of the Crimson Lava…cursed…may…in peace."

"So…the Crimson Crystal…" Sora thought. "I wonder what it does…" He reached out for the crystal, but Axel jerked his hand back.

"Don't! Don't touch anything!" Axel exclaimed.

"Haven't you seen Indiana Jones? Once you pick that think up, a boulder is going to come crashing down on our heads…or our faces will melt off…or this room will fill up with lava…or the door over there will break down and the skeletons will break through…or worse…all four!"

"It's a movie Axel…It's not real. Sora quickly reached for the crystal, but the second his fingers touched it, the room began to shake.

"I TOLD YOU!" Axel shouted. "NOW WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"Shut…UP!" Sora shouted. At this command, a black veil surrounded the spike and it disappeared. It flew around the room and began to take the shape of a person. It landed on the ground, and its ghostly yellow eyes stared out at them. It seemingly had no body and the only visible part of its head was it's eyes. The veil saw to that fact. It pointed at the door. It flew open and skeleton parts began floating in. They connected in the phantom's hand and made a sword.

"You were close…that prediction…" Sora said uneasily. Sora, Stitch, and Axel put up their guards.

* * *

"Over here!" Tidus whispered. He beckoned the group to the next room. "There's someone in this one!"

"Riku dashed over to the room and stared into it. There was a man with dark brown hair pacing around the room. He had a Sword slung over his shoulder.

"Where is it…Where did they put it…" He mumbled.

"Who is he?" Riku asked.

"Leon?" Donald replied. The man turned his head to slightly towards the door.

"Leon! It is you!" Donald and Goofy burst into the room. Leon gave a small smirk.

"What's up…how'd you guys get here.

"I don't know…" Donald replied. "We kind of jumped into a volcano and…"

"He means," Riku interrupted. "that its complicated…I'm Riku." Riku extended his hand.

"Riku, eh?" Leon shook Riku's hand.

"Now that all of the introductions are over with, can we please get a move on?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Not everyone is acquainted." Leon directed to Riku. "I still haven't met your uppity little friend here." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

"Yeah…that's Tidus…" Riku replied. "Hey…wait. Have you seen anyone around here named Rinoa?" Leon thought for a second.

"Not sure…the lab might be a good bet…we can…" Leon replied.

"Wait a minute…Leon, how'd you get here?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah…and why are you this open to two strangers?" Donald added.

"How do you know this much about this place?" Riku asked.

"Well, I…it's because…they're with you, I…come on, we're wasting time." Leon replied shakily.

"Donald and Goofy's face became serious.

"I don't think that you're Leon…who are you." He pointed the staff at Leon."

"Good for you…" Leon's voice changed. It was deeper and raspier than before…like a new voice was echoing Leon's when he spoke.

"You two may not be as stupid as I had first imagined…" Leon looked up. His hair had grown longer and his face was covered in black marks. His eyes were wide and his pupils dilated. The new voice had now taken over.

"I think that it would be in my best interest…to eliminate you…yes…it is her will." Leon grabbed his sword and charged.

"Fire!" Donald shouted. It hit Leon in the chest. He stumbled and clutched at his heart.

"Charge!" Goofy shouted. He put his shield in front of his face and ran at Leon full force.

"Let Leon go!" Donald shouted. Goofy crashed into Leon.

"I don't want to hafta hurt you, Leon." Goofy said.

"I am not Leon!" Leon shouted. He rose from the floor and pointed his palm at Goofy. He flew up into the air and crashed into Donald.

"That was uncalled for…whoever you are." Tidus said. He pulled out his sword.

"Those two just so happen to be my friends." Riku replied. "Lilo…go hide in that cupboard over there." Lilo nodded and dashed over to the cupboard and got in.

"Now…you pay." Riku took out his Keyblade and helped Donald and Goofy up."

"You think this is going to be a one-on-four battle? No you fools, this is going to be the end of you!" Leon exclaimed. A black aura surrounded Leon and he split into four shadows who took Evil Leon's form.

"NOW, this…is the end!" one of the Leon's shouted.

* * *

"5 minutes until landing. Please buckle seat belt as turbulence will occur as we break through the time line." The computer said. Kairi looked at the test, her eyes wide. She stared at it all the way back to her seat. She stared at it as she strapped herself in and continues to stare at it. She couldn't believe it. A mix of feelings rushed over her, but she didn't know which one to go with. It was like everything that had happened to her since she got to the island so many years ago had just flashed past her. She had grown up so fast…or at least fast enough that she needed to take a pregnancy test. She set the test down on the dashboard of the vehicle and sat back in her chair, staring now at her stomach. She looked back out the window, finally realizing that the situation she was now in…was very good.

"Negative…" she mouthed. She smiled and watched the sun slowly rise in the horizon.

* * *

"Don't forget. You promised me." Christina said. She stared Kori in the eye. "You promised me you'd be more responsible." Kori nodded. He remembered the promise he made her in the woods a week ago. His wounds were healing up nicely.

"Cris…Cris, don't go…please…I need your help." Kori muttered. He closed his eyes.

"Don't you even say that. You are the single most independent person I know…we'll see each other again." Kori nodded again. "Look…Kori…I need to go now…don't…don't be sad…I'll see you." Tears began to well up in Christina's eyes as she embraced Kori in a hug.

"Don't…don't forget about me…ok?" Kori murmured. Cris shook her head.

"Never." She replied. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a rectangular shaped box. She handed it to Kori. "Don't open it until I'm gone, ok? You don't forget about me…"

"Never…" Kori repeated. Cris walked down the beach and sat down in the boat waiting for her. She took her baby daughter, Kairi, in her arms and waved goodbye. A tear fell down Kori's cheek as the boat sailed further away and finally disappeared on the horizon.

"She'll be back…I know it." Rin replied. He was pushing his son, Riku, in a stroller. "Where are Mei and Sora?"

"She said goodbye earlier. Said she couldn't bear to see them leave, so she's at home watching Sora." Kori replied. Rin patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll be ok." Rin said, and he walked off. Kori sat down against a tree near the beach. The crowd coming to see Cris, Traylor, and baby Kairi off was thinning now, so Kori took the opportunity to open the box. Inside was a beautiful blue keychain, shaped like a star and a note. He put the keychain back in the box and took out the note.

_**Kori, **_

_I never thought the day would come when I would finally have to leave.  
It seems like just yesterday that we were kids, going on adventures…those  
Were the best times of my life, and I owe most of it to you. You, Kori, are  
My best friend…I wouldn't change that, but I used to think that sometimes  
It could have been more than that between us._

The letter had blotches on it now, most likely from Christina's tears.

_Yeah…it's true. I may have been selfish, but I wanted you Kori…but we  
Grew up, went our separate ways in life…started families…I…I just want  
You to know that I loved you in a different way than I usually led on. I loved  
You…and I still do to this day…it was something I shoul have told you long  
Ago…I'll miss you Kori, my love. _

_**Cris.** _

More tears joined the ones on the letter, as Kori broke down and cried.


	18. A New Kind of Warrior, Not A Dream

Vaan rushed down the busy street. Thieving wasn't an easy part of being a member of the Rogues...Inside of his hands were two burlap sacks. They held the contents of the market's daily earnings. He had no idea why he had to steal to earn his keep. He could effectively do something else. Repairing crap…he was good at that...anything but stealing. He wasn't into that...but the leader of the Rogues commanded it, and who was he to argue with the boss.

"Here. The cash…as much as you said there'd be." Vaan said as he dropped the two sacks on the box in front of him.

"Vaan…I know it isn't in your nature to steal without knowing reason, but let me assure you that there is one." Terra said.

"Yes. There's a reason. A reason that you've failed to divulge to all of us." Zell replied. "I woke up here one day after watching my home…my family…get destroyed. You and the man "pulling the strings" took me in…took all of us in after the same series of events happened to each of us!"

"I watched planets be destroyed, and the only thing you can think to do with us here is give us petty crimes to commit?" Balthier added.

"Aren't we supposed to be making a difference? Recruiting people. Saving what is left of this hellhole? I think it's time you let us in on some secrets…take us to the boss." Vaan said dully.

"Surely you must be joking. Barrett…Zid…please tell them that…"

"For the last time, my name is ZIDANE, not Zid, and I'm with the others on this." Zidane replied.

"Me too…Terra…it's time." Barrett added. Terra stared at all of them unblinkingly.

"Fine…I'll take you to see him…but I'm telling you…Auron won't be happy to see any of you."

* * *

The phantom hovered over one of the pools of lava, as if daring any of them to move. His sword was limp on the ground.

"Wh…what's he doing?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…" Axel replied.

"Shoot?" Stitch suggested.

"If he's not moving now, he's waiting for us to move…analyze our attacks before executing his own attacks…We need to jumble him up. Stitch can use my Chakram, and I'll use his blasters…but that leaves you at a disadvantage, Sora…because we can't use your Keyblade."

"So what do I do then?" Sora asked.

"Leave key on ground…fight with fists." Stitch replied.

"Um…in case you haven't noticed, that thing has a sword." Sora said.

"It's only temporary…hold it out long enough for him to analyze and then grab the key. Hold back if you need to…that'll throw him off." Axel replied. Sora nodded and set his Keyblade on the ground as Axel and Stitch switched weapons.

"Sora," Axel said. "I'll signal you when you can summon the Keyblade." Sora nodded again and braced himself. Axel ran and began shooting the blasters at the Phantom. It finally moved, appearing in places just as fast as he'd disappear. Axel's head followed him wherever he went, but it always managed to escape getting it.

"It's analyzing…" Axel thought. He shot another blast. "It's thinking that I shoot guns, Stitch throws Chakram, and Sora does nothing." It was then that the phantom stopped analyzing, and started fighting. He appeared behind Sora and trapped him behind the sword made of skeletons. Axel looked at Stitch and threw the blasters over to him. He caught his Chakram and yelled at Sora.

"NOW!" Sora obliged and summoned the Keyblade to slash the sword away from the phantom's hand. He missed, instead hitting its head. Sora ducked away and ran to join the group. Axel looked at the phantom's severed head turn into a puff of black smoke, return to his body, and re-formed into its head.

"What!? How are we supposed to kill something that regenerates?" Sora shouted. The phantom lurched forward, swinging the sword madly.

"Call for help!" Stitch shouted, pumping a few rounds into the phantom. They puffed through in whiffs of smoke. Axel remembered the phone Jumba gave him and quickly dug it out of his pocket. He pressed Jumba's face on the phone.

"Jumba Jookiba. Evil Genius Scientist. Who is this?" Jumba asked.

"You know well and good who this is! We need help."

"What is it you are needing help with?"

"A…a giant ghost that is immune to our attacks!"

"Ah. Yes. I'll connect you to experiment 221. Press button with yellow experiment on it." Axel took the phone away from his ear and pressed the button with the alien that looked sort of like Stitch. He put it back up to his ear.

"Now drop phone." Jumba said. Axel pulled the phone back from his ear and dropped it. It began to spark and the yellow alien depicted on the button flew out of the phone.

"It's cousin!" Stitch shouted. The alien flew around the room, bulleting through the phantom, sending electricity through it's smoke-like body. The injuries, however, were sustained by the phantom, as he yelled in an unearthly deep scary voice and crumpled to the ground. It rose up again slowly, and Sora knew what to do.

"Thundaga!" he shouted.

* * *

"Xemnas, I'm going to have to ask you to drop the charade you are currently putting on. You are not insane. I see right through you…I am you." Mr. X said. He was tinkering with a small device on the desk he was sitting at.

"Is it really that obvious? Well then, I think it is safe to converse normally." Xemnas replied.

"My sentiments exactly." X said. "You said you had something to ask me earlier?"

"Yes…it's about the sickness. The one that spread amongst your ranks…"

"Oh, yes. It was horrible. I do believe it was a few weeks before we stopped fighting each other. I realized that Arkaline, one of the more promising young elites, had come down with something. I thought it was the flu, which is silly as we are shadows of shadows of humans." X replied, explaining to Xemnas about the sickness. "Being foolish, I allowed the rest of my ranks to help him get better, and then they were stricken by the disease as well. One by one they fell into a state of half death…and then Arkaline faded away, shortly followed by the others. There were only five of us left: Me, Ixiyx, Seibring, Daltoaus, and Frionel. We were the ones who chose to stay away from the ones stricken with sickness." X finished, stood up, and put the gadget he was tinkering with away inside of a cabinet.

"Of course I know who you used to be…but who were the others from?" Xemnas asked.

"Frionel is of the traitorous dog Axel…Daltoaus is of the loyal Lexaeus…Seibring is of Sora…and the one I recently had to dispose of, Ixiyx, is of Riku." X replied.

"That is all well and good, X my friend, but you still have not explained to me what this sickness is."

"Well, this is where it gets interesting. The sickness, it turns out, was a series of parasitic bugs that leech on to those who are mere steps away from becoming whole…they are formed of Heartless and Nobody energy." X replied. Xemnas looked taken aback by this.

"What...how is that possible? The Chasers are…"

"Yes. I know. We captured the bug and refined it to do our bidding. All the facts you've received about the Chasers so far, Xemnas, have been false."

"False…false as in?" Xemnas asked.

"False as in we are not shadows of you. We are not shadows of anyone…we are replicas. Imperfect replicas."

"But you still needed us to come to life?"

"Yes, but it has nothing to do with the blasted energy."

"Well then, it seems that we have a lot more talking to do, X." Xemnas said slyly.

"Indeed we do." Xemnas replied.

* * *

"Hello?" Kairi called as she entered the living quarters.

"Kairi!" Mickey exclaimed. He hopped up from his seat and walked over to greet Kairi.

"Where's Sora?" she asked, sticking to short questions.

"Gosh. He's off looking for you…where'd you go anyway…what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…any idea when he's getting back?"

"What? Oh…Sora…no."

"I'm going to my room then…tell him I'm there when he gets back." Kairi didn't even wait for a reply as she marched away from the living room. She walked the halls effortlessly and found her way to her room. She opened the door and lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, not really showing too many emotions. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, hoping Sora would be back soon.

She wasn't usually one to dream things that seemed important…but it was this particular dream that changed that fact. Kairi lay there with her eyes closed, but in her subconscious she stood in front of a door.

"Is…is this a dream…it's so…real." Kairi muttered as she reached out to touch the wooden door. As her fingers touched the door, it swung open. A blinding flash engulfed the, otherwise, dark room she was in. She shielded her eyes from the glare and when she pulled her arms away from her face, she was on a boat surrounded by crystal clear waters and an amazing blue sky. Kairi found herself staring up at a beautiful young woman. She had long red hair and she had facial features resembling…Kairi was in her arms, and that was when she realized that she wasn't herself…she was a baby. She stared into the woman's eyes a bit longer.

"Are…are you my…mom?" Kairi asked, but it came out as goos and gaas, as Kairi couldn't speak yet. The woman smiled down at her and looked up at a man in a uniform walk up to her.

"What's wrong Tray?" the woman asked.

"There's a storm coming soon Cris. You might want to take Kairi down below." The man whom Kairi assumed was her father said. Cris nodded and stood up.

"Storm? There can't be a storm…look how beautiful it is out…" Kairi said, but her words once again came out as unintelligible baby noises. Cris sat down in the lower cabins and took out a bottle for Kairi. She drank out of it, happy to have something to drink…and she fell asleep, not waking up for quite a while, she expected.

"GO! Go back Christina!" Tray shouted.

"What is that thing?" Cris shouted. This woke Kairi up. She didn't cry as a normal baby would after being woken up by a loud noise. Instead she looked out at dismal grey skies…murky dark water…pelting drops of rain…a storm, and in the water was a creature. It looked somewhat like a giant squid…but it had stitches going down it's body and tentacles…like it was surgically put together. Each of it's large tentacles had spikes on them, and were currently piercing the deck of the ship, knocking the men who were fighting it away…each of it's tentacles had something on them…something that looked like an upside-down 2…the Chaser symbol…

"STOP! You can't fight it! It's too strong…steer us away!" Kairi shouted, but she couldn't be heard normally.

"Put her in the mini boat. Send her towards the direction we're going…it's the only way she'll be safe!" Tray replied. Kairi assumed that he was talking about her.

"Cris…I want you to…" Tray began, but one of the squid's tentacles wrapped itself around his body and flung him into the air. Cris ran into the cabin before she could see Tray mouth 'go with her…I love you both.'

Cris rushed down into the cabins and grabbed a sheet of paper from a desk nearby, and wrote a note.

'_To whomever receives this child,  
We were stranded about twenty miles away from  
The Destiny Islands, when we were attacked by a  
Creature. This is my daughter, Kairi. I have a request  
To whomever finds her to keep her with you for 5 years  
And then bring her to Destiny Islands…to a man named  
Kori…he'll know what to do.  
Signed,  
Christina'_

Cris put her letter into Kairi's blanket and placed her in the boat.

"NO! Come with me…please…" but Kairi went unheeded, and was pushed off towards…wherever they were going. Kairi could just see the tentacles of the squid wrapping themselves around the boat…and dragged it under.

Kairi opened her eyes in a panic…she sat up, but she wasn't in he room. She was on a hospital bed, Sora clutching her hands…she was in pain…and she looked down and realized…she was having a baby. She blacked out and heard a baby crying…and then she opened her eyes again, this time in her room.

"It…wasn't a dream…it's…" Kairi muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked. He was sitting beside her with a worried look on his face.

"Sora! Oh my God! You're here!" Kairi embraced Sora in a hug. "When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago. The King told me you were in here, so I came to see you…and you were tossing in your sleep, so I stayed here with you." Sora replied. Kairi smiled at him, but quickly dropped into a more somber disposition.

"Sora…it was my dream…it wasn't a dream…it was real…I…I saw my mom…we were on a ship…I was a baby and…they died…I…and then...a baby…" Kairi said flustered.

"Kairi calm down…explain to me what's going on now?" Kairi nodded and began to explain.

* * *

"Goofy. Throw the shield!" Riku yelled. He had one of the Leons at bay. Goofy obliged and threw the shield at the Leon. It sliced right through him. He turned into a wisp of smoke which returned to one of the Leons.

"Attack that one!" Tidus yelled, and Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Tidus rushed the Leon…but they were all knocked back. The remaining two clone Leons turned into smoke as well, and created a barrier around the original Leon.

"Please let Leon go!" Goofy shouted.

"Let him go? No this fool has proven to be a great asset to me. I think I'll keep him!" The original Leon replied. Donald looked at Goofy with a stern face. Goofy nodded and they both rushed the Leon…but were bounced back again. They continued to rush in, with the help of Tidus and Riku, but all were bounced back again.

"We'll get him back!" Donald shouted.

"Not likely." Leon said. Donald looked at Goofy again and, without saying a word, they formulated a plan.

"Firaga…" Donald said. He aimed it at Goofy's shield and set it on fire. Goofy then hurled it at the mist. It pierced through the mist, separating the two Leons and sending them flying. It continued to careen forward until it clocked the original Leon in the head and came back to Goofy. Tidus and Riku leapt up and dashed towards the clones, keeping them at bay so that Donald and Goofy could go after original Leon. They rushed him again, this time, connecting with a few hits.

"Thundaga!" Donald shouted, as he aimed at Leon. Goofy charged at the same time, and knocked Leon to the ground. But he began to laugh hysterically as he floated up and hovered above the ground.

"You two are fools! Only those who are weak deserve to have friends!" Leon shouted. He raised his hands in the air and formed two Gunblades out of nowhere. "Only the strong survive…only the weak perish…you two are weak!"

"We aren't weak!" Goofy shouted angrily.

"We're strong because of our friends!" Donald added.

"And Leon is one of 'em!" Goofy shouted again.

"So here's what we need you to do…" Donald said.

"GIVE LEON BACK!" Goofy and Donald shouted together. Bothe Donald ad Goofy's weapons began to glow a magnificent bright light. The light shrunk the weapons down to miniature versions, and then grew again, altering shape. When the light receded, both Donald and Goofy were holding Keyblades in their hands, blue and green respectively. They both were Kingdom Keys, although the key chains were different. Goofy's was a shield and Donald's was a sorcerer's hat. Both of them looked down at their new weapons, shocked, but soon snapped out of it. They stared down Leon, as two wisps rejoined him. Tidus and Riku had done their jobs, and Donald and Goofy rushed in to fight. Leon raised his hand and created a barrier, blocking Riku and Tidus from entering the battlefield…Donald and Goofy were on their own in a battle for one of the first times ever.

"Have you changed your mind?" Donald asked.

"Not a chance!" Leon replied. He touched down on the ground and rushed Donald and Goofy. Donald jumped away from Leon's attack, and Goofy parried and rolled out of the way. Donald took the distraction and threw his Keyblade at Leon, knocking one of his Gunblades away. It turned into another wisp of smoke, and entered the other Gunblade, making it grow larger and change shape into a darker blade with pulsing red lightning all over it. Leon spun around in circles, slicking at the air. Donald and Goofy jumped away each time it came near them, and then looked for the perfect time to strike, doing so together and knocking Leon down again. Leon stood up and plunged his sword into the ground. The ground began to rumble, causing an earthquake (which in turn caused Riku to scoff and roll his eyes). The ground ripped itself up, and Leon sunk below it, transforming himself into a large creature. It was black and had two horns sticking out of its head. It had six red eyes and ammunition strapped around its body. Its large claws were pawing at the ground, and its two actual arms were clutching at a giant sword. Donald and Goofy wasted no time, crossing their two blades together, as if the Keyblades were directing them in what to do. The two Keyblades glowed again and formed together, forming a gold and black Keyblade, larger than the original ones. Donald and Goofy closed their eyes, floated into the air, turn into wisps of smoke themselves, and enter into the Keyblade. After a flash of light, the Keyblade is in the hands of a suit of armor.

The armor's shoulder pads looked like metal versions of Donald and Goofy's heads. One arm was green, the other was blue. It clutched the new Keyblade and rushed the creature that used to be Leon. The armor showed no regard for the creature's attacks, using it's flailing appendages to get higher and higher up to its head. When the armor landed on the creature's head, Leon's shadow burst out of it and engaged the armor in battle. Their blades clashed, both blocking every blow the other dished out. Leon charged his blade and swung…but missed just as the armor disappeared. Leon looked around, but was met by surprise and the armor appeared and sliced him in half at his midsection. The armor leaped down from the screaming creature's head, and landed on the ground. It separated into Donald and Goofy again, and their Keyblades transformed back into their original weapons. The barrier flashed and disappeared, leaving Riku and Tidus to rush over and check on Donald and Goofy, who were sleeping.

The creature continued to scream and flail. Riku looked up and saw that the chest of the creature was glowing. The glow was shaped like a keyhole, so Riku aimed his Keyblade at the creature's chest and fired a beam at it. Riku heard a loud locking sound and the creature shrunk into a smaller person. It was Leon…he was back to normal.

"Tidus. Watch these two." Riku said. Tidus nodded and Riku stood up, rushing over to Leon. Riku turned him over. His face and everything else was back to the way it was before he transformed. It was over.

"We have them back." Riku yelled over to Tidus. Tidus smiled and helped a waking Donald and Goofy to their feet.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"You guys are heroes." Tidus replied. They both smiled and looked over at Leon.

"Leon!" Donald shouted.

"Wake up!" Goofy exclaimed. They rushed over to Leon and shook him awake.

"Donald? Goofy? What happened…?" Leon asked. He winced as he clutched at his forehead and sat up. "And who are these people?" Leon glared at Riku and Tidus.

"These are our friends Riku and Tidus…you can trust 'em Leon. They're alright!" Goofy said brightly. Leon nodded. Riku extended his hand down to Leon to help him up, and Leon took it.

"So what happened to you?" Donald asked. Leon gave the same story as Tidus, except for the aging process part. Yuffie had been kidnapped and Leon came to save her, but he was captured and experimented on. His soul was released by himself as well.

"Interesting…what do you wanna bet that Rinoa and Evil Yuffie are in the same place?" Tidus asked. Riku nodded.

"Lets go then." Riku replied. He went to the cabinet in the corner, retrieved Lilo, and the six set off to look for their friends.


	19. Closest Thing to A Family

"Just keep hitting it!" Sora shouted back at Axel, who had asked what to do. "It's not rocket science!" The plan had become increasingly difficult now that the phantom was resistant to thunder…although having Sparky around was a pretty good thing, Axel had to admit. It was almost like the monster had changed into a chameleon-like entity internally, adapting to the attacks as it tried to do early on in the battle.

"Stitch! Sparky! Keep him distracted!" Axel shouted. Stitch nodded and fired shots at the phantom, while Sparky flew in the air and spun around it, making it dizzy. Axel took advantage of the distraction, and used his environment to his advantage, jumping on falling boulders to get higher into the air at the phantom. Axel swung his chakram at the phantom when he got high enough, but the phantom dodged it by disappearing. It reappeared right in front of him, so that they were face-to-face. Axel looked at the phantom's eyes (as that was all there was to focus on) and watched them change from blue to red. Axel's eyes widened…he knew what to do. He charged up his chakram with fire, but felt a blow to the stomach. He didn't know how hard the blow was, or if it was the impact of the ground when he fell, but he wiped blood away from his mouth and lay on the ground. Sora, Stitch, and Sparky took no time in rushing to his side.

"Axel…Axel! Are you ok? Talk to me!" Sora shouted. His face was scrunche dup in worry.

"Yeah. I'm fine…just give me some air." Axel said, wiping more blood from his lips.

"Cura…" Sora uttered, aiming his Keyblade at Axel. There was still a distinct pain, but there wasn't anymore blood coming from his mouth.

"I know how to beat it." Axel said, sitting up. "We have to keep it guessing…divide our attacks…but work together at the same time…Stitch. You got ice bullets in that thing?"

"Ih…but bullets no freeze monster." Stitch replied.

"Doesn't matter…Sora, can you focus on thunder and cure spells?" Axel asked.

"Yeah…I guess."

"Sparky, I'm going to need you to help him with thunder and cause diversions…I'll go ahead and take fire, obviously."

"Axel, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Just trust me. Use your individual spell when I say. If it connects, then just go balls out and cause as much damage to him as possible." Axel said. "Are we ready?" Everyone nodded vigorously.

"Then lets do this." Axel said, charging his chakram with fire. He tossed them, and the phantom dodged, but the boomerang effect caught him and he fell to the ground.

"GO!" Stitch shouted. Everyone began to slash, shoot, and shock the phantom...knocking the color out of him. With every (what seemed to be) ten hits, the phantom lightened from black and slowly progressed to grey.

"Keep going!" Axel said, but the phantom shook off the attacks, and floated back into the air. Axel stared at the phantom's eyes and watched the red flash to blue.

"Ice him!" Axel shouted. Stitch responded by shooting icy bullets at the phantom. It swooped around the shots, dodging them all, and making Stitch reload. Taking advantage of its time, the phantom created a dark aura…and shot continuous beams of dark energy down at the four fighters. They jumped continuously out of the way, as the seemingly endless beams continued to hit the ground…then the sound of a bullet leaving a gun made itself known, and the beams stopped. Stitch found his mark, but the phantom wasn't falling. It stayed, looming, in the air. Sora stuck up his Keyblade and shot a concentrated beam of light at, what was supposed to be, the phantom's chest. When it connected, the phantom let out an eerie blood curdling screech that made everyone clutch at their ears. The phantom's eyes were flashing wildly now, not stopping at any particular color. Once Axel dared to uncover his ears, the phantom released shadowy wisps of itself into the air. They each formed into a shape Axel couldn't make out…and then they flew faster and faster at the ground.

"Guys! Get away! Run!" Axel shouted. Everyone uncovered their ears and scattered, dodging the impending attack. Axel had a few close shaves. Slicing his clothes, barely dodging, and one cut open his arm. He finally rested when the stars stopped (which seemed just as endless as the beam) and looked up at the phantom, who was convulsing. Its eyes were still flashing madly.

"Are those…ninja stars?" Sora asked. Axel turned looking at Sora who was pointing at one of the sharp projectiles. Stitch shrugged his shoulders.

"Spells. All at the same time...Sora…use the light." Axel said winded. He charged up both of his chakram. Sora charged up his Keyblade. Sparky stored thunder. Stitch changed his barrel to go rapid fire and reloaded the ice bullets.

"Let loose…" Axel said, and everyone launched their attacks at the phantom at the same time. The attacks fused into a beam of energy that almost looked as if it couldn't be contained. It struck the phantom head on and engulfed it in fire, ice, thunder, and light. When the beam finally subsided, the phantom began to fall. It wasn't moving and its garb was tattered and ripped. Axel and Sora walked up to it looking down at the creature. Bits of its robe began to disappear in wisps of smoke until what was left surprised both Axel and Sora.

"It's…a girl?" Axel muttered.

"Not just any girl…" Sora replied. "It's…Yuffie…Axel I need you to help me get her out of here." Axel nodded and lifted Yuffie up onto his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Where? The only place to go is the cave of evil skeletons that we barely escaped last time…because SOMEBODY had to take the shiny glint…A.D.D. much?" Axel exclaimed. He looked down at the skeletal Keyblade Sora was still holding.

"I have an idea." Sora replied. He wheeled around and grabbed the red jewel that was sitting on the rock.

"You stole another shiny! Now were going to get kil..." Axel was cut off by a grinding noise on the other side of the volcano. He turned towards it. A slab of rock on the ceiling slid open, and out of it came a ladder. Sora turned around, looked at aAxel, and pocketed the red crystal.

"You were saying?" Sora said slyly, and he dashed to the ladder. Followed by Stitch, Sparky, and (reluctantly) Axel

* * *

'Tidus…do you have any idea where we're going?" Riku asked. "I'm pretty sure we've been this way about five times."

"No. I don't know…and yes, we are going in circles." Tidus replied.

"Great. Our trepid adventurer has gotten us lost." Leon said angrily. "What are the chances that I'll kill him before we find anybody? Bets? Anyone?"

"Why are ya so worked up Leon?" Goofy asked quietly.

"Because every second we spend lost is a second lost in finding Yuffie." Leon replied.

"Aw shucks. You like her, doncha?" Goofy asked.

"What? No…It's just…" Leon stumbled over his words.

"Don't worry." Goofy replied. "It'll be our little secret!" Leon grunted and walked forward.

"Here it is!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Riku replied. "You'll get us found! Where is here now?"

"This door…this is the soul room." Tidus replied. He opened the door quickly and darted in.

"OH NO!" Tidus exclaimed.

"What?" Riku replied. He followed.

"They…there are some missing."

"It isn't a problem, so long as Selphie and Yuffie are still in here." Riku said. He began checking the labels on the jars, just as Leon and Tidus began checking cabinets, Donald and Goofy checked drawers, and Lilo checked under things. They searched for a while, not really making any progress.

"They…aren't…here…" Tidus and Leon muttered together as the sunk to the ground.

"Aw. They're in love…" Donald said. The two quickly leapt up from the ground.

"Are not!" They said.

"Sure. Donald replied."

They continued looking, until they heard glass shatter in the hall. They all looked towards the door, and Riku peeked out the door. Crouching in the hallway were two people and two…dogs. One of the people had spiky brown hair, and the other one spiky red hair. The two dogs were blue and yellow. They were all huddled over a girl with short black hair in ninja garb.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Riku?" Sora replied.

"Axel?" Donald asked.

"Goofy?" Axel replied.

"Lilo?" Sparky and Stitch asked together.

"Stitch? Sparky?" Lilo asked.

"Yuffie?" Leon asked.

"Donald?" Yuffie asked.

"Leon?" Sora asked.

"Sora?" Leon asked.

"Tidus!" Tidus exclaimed happily. Everyone looked over at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"How'd you guys get here?" Sora asked.

"Same goes to you." Riku replied.

"I don't know...Riku…I'm sorry." Sora replied.

"Me too…I guess we can let it go." Riku said. Sora nodded.

"Leon! It's you!" Yuffie exclaimed. She shot up and dashed to Leon, embracing him in a hug. Leon blushed.

"Erm…nice to see you." Leon replied.

"Nice to see you is all I get? After what happened not too long ago?" Yuffie asked angrily.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"Well…" Yuffie began.

"Nothing…it's nothing." Leon said. He covered up Yuffie's mouth. Sora shook his head and looked over at Tidus. He merely glanced over him, but had to double-take.

"Wait a sec…what happened to you?" Sora asked. Tidus explained once again his story. Sora looked confused.

"And now, we're looking for Rinoa and Selphie's soul." Tidus finished. Sora perked up.

"You mean this?" Sora asked. He fished in his pocket for a small glass bottle filled with white smoke. It was labeled 'Selphie.'

"That's it!" Tidus exclaimed. He grabbed the bottle and smashed it on the ground. The wisp floated in the air and then began to move forward.

"Follow it. It'll lead us to Rinoa." Tidus said. They all followed the wisp to a large black door at the end of the hall. It floated through the door, and everyone helped to push the incredibly heavy door. They were outside, or what seemed to be outside. It was more like a greenhouse. Standing at the end of it was a girl with long black hair.

"I've been expecting you, Tidus. You took too long." The girl said.

"Rinoa, it's time to let Selphie go." Tidus said angrily.

"No. I quite like having a body…I have an idea. I'll fight you for it!" Rinoa said. Her neck jerked, like she had a twitch.

"How about…" Rinoa reached her hand up in the air at the wisp of smoke and shocked it with electricity. It transformed into a transparent version of Selphie and floated up in the air, in chains.

"…you chose one of yours to chain themselves…and we fight. Whoever wins had their victim destroyed, and gets to keep the other victim." That's the only way we do this, or else I disappear with the soul…and you never see me again."

"No way!" Sora shouted, but he was pushed back by Tidus.

"I'll do it…put me in chains…" Tidus said.

"Gladly." Replied Rinoa, and she shot electricity as Tidus too. Chains appeared on his arms and legs.

"I'll leave it up to you guys who fights…but I want you to win…at all costs." Tidus's eyes closed. He was asleep like Selphie.

"Who's going to fight then?" Sora asked. Donald and Goofy stepped forward.

"Are you sure guys?" Sora asked.

"Dude…don't question the power of Donald and Goofy." Riku said. "You guys ready?"

"As we'll ever be." Donald replied. The two raised their weapons and a familiar flash of light transformed them into Keyblades.

"Wait a second…" Sora said, surprised by the change. Donald and Goofy didn't let him finish. They crossed their Keyblades and in another flash of light, transformed into the Armored Warrior.

"Whoa…" Everyone said together. The warrior, who was kneeling, stood up.

"I'm ready to fight." Were the first words it ever uttered. The voice was a fusion of Donald and Goofy's, with a sort of metallic cover. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sora nodded reluctantly, knowing that if they didn't fight, both Tidus and Selphie would disappear forever. The armor nodded and stepped towards Rinoa, Keyblade in hand.

"So it is you who has been chosen, is it? No matter. Rinoa twitched again, only this time it continued. A barrier flashed and disappeared, signaling that there was no escape or entry. Rinoa began convulse, but this time, it was a bad thing for them. Her teeth sharpened, and her eyes turned pure white. Her arm's grew and veins popped out of them. She grew claws, and her hair fell over her face. Her skin bore cuts and bruises of all sizes. She grew to the size of the Armored Warrior…and it was clear that Rinoa was not here anymore. The creature that was Rinoa…that was Selphie…let out a roar…and rushed the warrior.

* * *

"No munny, no ride." The train conductor said again. Roxas was crushed.

"I NEED to get to the castle. Look, I have a Disney All-Day Park Pass…doesn't that count for something…look! It's signed by the King himself!" Roxas exclaimed.

"No. Only certified people get t ride the train to the castle…you need a summons and a train pass…or munny…and you have none of the three." The conductor said. "Now the train has to leave now, so go away!" The conductor shut the door and the train began to roll along the tracks. Roxas watched each compartment go by as it picked up speed.

"Come on!" A voice shouted. Roxas looked at an open compartment. "Hurry." The person was holding out their hand. Roxas grabbed it, and was pulled onto the train. The person was cloaked in a black hood, but Roxas could tell it was a woman by her figure."

"Who are you?" Roxas asked skeptically. He looked around the compartment. It was empty except for them and a trolley of food.

"You forget me so soon…it's real sad." The woman laughed and took off her hood.

"Larxene! What the hell! What are you…"

"Don't worry. I'm coming by request of the king. I got him to sign your name on there too. I knew you'd be coming to see Axel again…he's the main reason I took the job.

"What job…wait…are you…y'know…in love with…" Roxas said.

"Shut up…I…just shut up." Larxene said. She sat down.

"So what job did you take?" Roxas asked. He sat down across from Larxene.

"Double-Agent…I've been spying on the Organization…

"Really…they'll have your head…" Roxas began.

"The same way they should've had yours? Look, I'm smarter than that Roxie…when the king realized that I wasn't getting any more info, he summoned me to come to the castle for safety. I got him to put you on it, so you could get on the train."

"I wish you would stop calling me that..." Roxas said.

"Why? It's your girls name…it so fits you."

"I'm not a girl…and I'm not gay...I just don't really fancy girls… Roxas said. Larxene stared at him for the better part of a minute.

"That's classified as being gay, doofus."

"That doesn't mean I like guys either…I'm just…there…" Roxas replied.

"I know. I was just messing with you. You see, you're like my little brother. It is by law that I screw with your brain……pie?" Larxene said. Roxas looked up. She had pulled two Hershey Pies from the food trolley.

"Thanks…" Roxas said. "You really consider me your brother?"

"You bet…" Larxene said, as she took a bit out of her pie.

"Closest thing I've had to a family." Roxas replied.

"Me too..." Larxene added. Roxas looked at Larxene and took a bite of his pie. After he was finished, he smiled, and realized that he wasn't nobody, and he was loved by someone…he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, falling asleep. It was going to be an incredibly long and tedious trip to the castle, but he knew it was going to be ok, because he had his…his sister with him.


	20. The Curse Is Gone, True Love Realised

It was a long way up the ladder. More so for Axel, as he was carrying Yuffie.

"How much longer before we get up there?" Axel asked. "Because when we do, I'm going to kill you…a ladder? A damn ladder. Why not an elevator? I'd be happy with a giraffe, but no they had to have a l…"

Sora drowned out his voice. It was bad enough having to climb a million stories without Axel's whining.

"AND, I still need to deal with that gut on my arm! You know how diffi…" Axel said.

"I've found it!" Sora shouted. "The exit!" And indeed it was. A small trapdoor for people to fit through was right above Sora's head. He reached up his right hand and pushed the trapdoor as hard as he could. It wouldn't budge…then he noticed a lock. While trying to keep his balance, he summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the lock. He heard a clicking noise and burst through the trapdoor, allowing himself to go up, followed by Stitch and Sparky. He helped Axel bring Yuffie into the room, and Axel followed, collapsing on the floor.

"I am never carrying one of your friends up a ladder again." Axel complained. Sora ignored him. He looked around the room, trying to find something odd about it. It was a short search. The room they were in was paneled with sheets of metal, and it was (thankfully) air conditioned. Lining the walls were shelves, and lining the shelves were small glass bottles, each with a label and a wisp of white smoke inside. Sora walked over to the bottles and glanced at the names. There were a lot of them. There were two bottles in particular that were incredibly faded. All Sora could make out was "Mel…..nt" and "P…" Sora left the bottles and walked over to a table. On it were two bottles and two shattered bottles. He could see that the shattered bottles had the names Tidus and Squall on them.

"Tidus and Leon…what are they doing here?" Sora asked while examining the un-broken bottles. They were labeled "Yuffie" and "Selphie".

"Selphie's here too? I'd better take these. He put Selphie's in his pocket, and tried to figure out what to do with Yuffie's. Sora and co. walked out of the room, and into the hall, trying to navigate their way to the others.

"Great. Our trepid adventurer has gotten us lost! What are the chances that I'll kill him before we find anybody? Bets? Anyone?" a voice yelled, walking down the hall.

"Uh-oh…" Stitch said.

"Quick, into that room!" Sora exclaimed quietly, pointing to a door across from the bottle room. Everyone rushed into, what was apparently, a janitor's closet. Sora listend at the door.

"Here it is!" another voice shouted.

"Shut up! You'll get us found!" a third voice exclaimed. Sora heard a door shut, and gave the OK to exit the closet. Sora shuffled out, followed by Axel, who stumbled and bumped into Sora. The bump made Yuffie's bottle fall and shatter. Sora went to go gather the pieces.

"Good going…what are we supposed to do now?" Sora asked angrily. As if on cue, Yuffie began to cough for air.

"Quick! Set her down!" Sora exclaimed. Axle obliged, and placed Yuffie gently on the floor. She opened her eyes.

"Sora? Is that you? Oh! It was horrible! I…I can't remember what happened…I just remember a fight at the Garden…and then I was captured and injected…and then I killed some stuff and…oh…where's Leon?" Yuffie babbled.

"What?" Axel asked quizzically.

"Sora?" A voice from behind Sora said down the hall. Sora turned around to face the voice.

"Riku?" Sora replied.

* * *

Rinoa sprung back up after the strike the Warrior gave her. She lunged forward with her claws and scratched the Warrior's armor.

"Big mistake…" The Warrior said. Without delay, he leapt up into the air, and disappeared. Everyone, including Rinoa, looked up for the warrior, confused as to his whereabouts. All of a sudden, the Warrior appeared right on top of Rinoa's head and pierced right through it. Rinoa screamed in agony. The Warrior pulled the blade out of her head, and sliced her midsection, in one swift movement. Rinoa fell over, and ceased to make noise. The Warrior walked towards the others, but hit the barrier and was knocked back. He stood p and looked at Rinoa, whose excuse for skin was bubbling. The Warrior stood there, waiting for the challenge to appear…and then she grew more, and she produced spikes from her back and her arms. Each with a purple liquid at the end that was probably toxic. The Warrior stick his Keyblade out in front of him, and it glowed bright again, separating into two identical Keyblades. Rinoa leaped in the air and stood right above the Warrior in the one leap. It bent its head down and roared in the face of the Warrior.

"Bring it on, you freak." The Warrior said, and he whacked Rinoa in the face with the Keyblades.

* * *

"We've got to figure out a way to get Tidus AND Selphie out of this mess." Riku said. He looked up at Selphie, then back at Tidus, and then into the barrier where The Armored Warrior was still fighting an evolved from of Rinoa.

"Well, that's the problem isn't it? This was a Shadow Pact formed by Rinoa and Tidus, wasn't it." Leon replied.

"What's a Shadow Pact?" Sora asked.

"A Shadow Pact," Yuffie explained. "is a deal that two creatures with dark hearts make. It's unbreakable, and the deal must be fulfilled, or else both deal makers die…a great way to commit suicide and take someone with you…"

"But Tidus isn't…" Riku said.

"If what you just explained to us a second ago is true, then Tidus should still have a lingering trace of darkness left over from Shuyin's takeover. It would have faded away, but he used he last bit of it to make that pact…there's only one way to break the bind on someone. You have to replace yourself." Leon said solemnly.

"I have an idea!" Riku exclaimed. "Can the pact affect innocent hearts?"

"No…people have tried to replace people with children, but they always end up…crushing…the pact…" Leon replied. He looked down at Lilo.

"Lilo…can you do us a favor?" Riku asked. "We can save our friends if you help."

"I picked up on the conversation. You want me to replace Tidus?" Lolo asked. Riku nodded. "Sure…so long as I'll be safe…"

"Definitely." Axel said. Lilo nodded and walked forward.

"Just say this…" Yuffie said. She bent down and whispered in Lilo's ear. Lilo nodded again.

"I, Lilo Pelekai, wish to replace the member of the pact, named Tidus, to…" Lilo said. Yuffie bent town again and whispered.

"…to effectively continue the pact, without his destruction." Lilo continued. The chains around Tidus disappeared, and he floated to the ground, still asleep. A dark aura formed around Lilo and she floated into the air, but when the chains tried to appear, they fizzled out and Lilo fell. Stitch jumped off a wall, and caught her, bringing her down. Everyone huddled over Tidus. Riku and Sora turned to face the battle.

"Now it's up to Donald and Goofy." Sora said. Riku nodded in agreement, and both looked up at Selphie's soul, still chained near the ceiling

* * *

The Warrior jumped on one of Rinoa's spikes, and sprang to her head. He plunged the Keyblades into her head once more, and then jumped down. He swiped at her midsection again and again, having no regard for the howling that she was making. Finally, fed up with the attack, Rinoa swiped a clawed hand at the Warrior, and whacked him away. The Warrior grabbed his side and stood up. He ran, full speed, at Rinoa, disappearing and appearing in random places. He finally ended up behind her and plunged the blades into her back. She let out another howl, and the Warrior pulled the blades out. Rinoa stopped howling, suddenly, and jumped up. When she came down, she landed on an unsuspecting Warrior. Everyone outside of the barrier gasped, but the Warrior was to quick. He was floating in the air, the Keyblades floating as well. He didn't hold them, but it was like he was using a psychic power to control them. They sung around vigorously as the Warrior concentrated on Rinoa. Finally, the Keyblades glowed blue and green.

"You are hereby…BANISHED!" the Warrior shouted. The Keyblades darted at Rinoa, still spinning. In a flash, what looked like Donald and Goofy, appeared to be flying down to strike Rinoa themselves…but it was only for a split second. They Keyblades flew into the head and midsection of Rinoa, and then instantly returned to the Warrior. He landed on the ground as Rinoa teetered and fell over. Black shadows flew away from her in every direction and exploded in the air until only Rinoa was left. The barrier flashed away, and Selphie's soul turned back into a wisp of smoke and darted towards Rinoa. Rinoa's hair shortens and lightens into brown, and her face changes back into Selphie. Everyone had returned. The Warrior carried Selphie to the others, set her down next to Tidus, and transformed back into an exhausted Donald and Goofy.

"You guys were amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Aw shucks. We were only tryin' to save our friends." Goofy replied.

"Yeah…it's no problem…just don't make us do it again for a while…I'm pooped!" Donald exclaimed. Selphie and Tidus finally sat up at the same time. They both looked around and met each others gaze.

"You came…to save me?" Selphie said.

"Yeah…I had help though."

"I…don't care." She embraced Tidus in a hug, and he returned it. "Tidus…"

"Shh…" Tidus said. He broke away from the hug. "Don't say anything." And he kissed her. Everyone turned away, to be met by Leon and Yuffie, who were staring at eachother intently. Leon leaned in and…everyone turned there backs.

"This…isn't…cool…" Axel said.

"Gross…" Lilo, Stitch, and Sparky said together.

"It's…not so bad." Sora said. Everyone looked at him.

"Shut up, you clown." Riku said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Why is the train stopping?" Roxas asked.

"Dunno…" replied Larxene. "Problem with the tracks. Came too close to another train maybe." Roxas looked around the cabin and fixed his eyes on one of the intercoms, waiting for an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, sorry about the delay," the intercom blared. "but it seems we have a stowaway on board." Roxas gulped. "He is a boy, around the age of 16. He has light-brown hair. There will be a cash reward for the one that finds him. That will be all."

"Oh…fucksticks…" Roxas whispered quietly as he heard the uproar from the other cabins. Larxene stood up and opened an empty luggage compartment.

"Get in here. I can make it so it doesn't have a handle." Larxene said.

"Will you be able to get me out?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah. Just get in before the torches and pitchforks find their way in here." Roxas nodded and hopped in the compartment. Larxene gave him a nod of reassurance, and closed the compartment. He could only assume she sat sown. After a couple of minutes, a door flew open.

"Have you seen the stowaway?" a voice asked.

"You're a conductor, right?" Larxene asked. "So you should know that having a stowaway is impossible…right? This train is enchanted to only allow those with official invites from the king himself on board…as to protect from outsiders…right? So let me ask you a question. If this boy is on here…then he has a request from the king…right?"

"Yes…ma'am." The conductor said. Roxas heard a door open and shut and about a minute later he heard an announcement over the intercom.

"Please return to your seats…the situation has been dealt with. The train will continue to Disney Castle and all stops in between as scheduled." Roxas breathed a sigh of relief as Larxene opened the door. He hopped down.

"I thought I was going to suffocate in there!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Two more minutes and you would've…but I wouldn't have let that happen." Larxene replied.

"Thanks." Roxas said. "For helping me out again."

"No problem. It's my duty as sister to help you as well." Roxas laughed and sat down.


	21. Why Is This Happening To Me?

"King Mickey? Can you hear me?" Sora asked, talking into a watch given to him by the king.

"Yes Sora. Have you found Riku?" the king asked.

"Riku…and a few others."

'Others…what do you mean?"

"Well…we found Leon and Yuffie and our friends Tidus and Selphie…you met them a few months ago."

"Yes…yes, I'll change the power setting…" Mickey stopped talking, and there was a click on the other end.

"Whenever you're ready." Mickey said.

"Well, we can't leave yet. We have to find Kairi." Sora replied.

"She's already here. Got back about 10, maybe 15, minutes ago." Mickey said.

"Alright then…" Sora replied jovially. "Were coming back." Sora pressed a button on his watch to end the conversation.

"What about us?" Lilo asked. She was standing next to Stitch and Sparky. Everyone looked down at her.

"You want us to take you back home?" Selphie asked.

"No…we want to come with you…we can help…with whatever it is you need help with…" Lilo replied.

"But what about Jumba? Your sister? The experiments?" Axel asked.

"Well, Nani will understand…she's all for the greater good…and Jumba is perfecting an experiment to catch experiments…so all is good."

"Puh-leasssssse!" Stitch exclaimed.

"Sparky come too?" Sparky asked.

"Alright…you three can come…man…I hope the king has room…" Riku said.

"King Mickey? We've got three more…passengers." Sora said.

"Power setting is increased…any more surprises?" Mickey asked with a laugh.

"No…nothing that we can think of." Sora replied.

"Alright. Then come on back." Sora turned off his watch again.

"Everybody…make sure you're connected to somebody whose in contact with me…or something like that.

They all managed to find a way to remain connected, and once Sora was sure everyone was intact, he aimed the Keyblade, and everyone was gone in a flash of brilliant light that Sora had to close his eyes to protect himself from.

When he opened his eyes, everyone was scattered, and were falling down a pit of light. Its walls were white, and smooth, and glowing…as opposed to the dark, dirt walls of regular pits. Sora turned his head to look at Riku who was cursing.

"Goddamned fucking pits! This is effing Yen Sid's fault!" Riku shouted. Then you had Yuffie and Selphie who were closer together, muttering 'we don't want to die!' and Leon and Tidus nearby shaking their heads with their arms crossed. Stitch, Sparky, and Lilo were laughing.

"It's surfing!" Stitch shouted. Then there was Donald and Goofy. Donald was crossing his arms and tapping his foot on thin air.

"They could at least give us an in flight movie…" Donald muttered. Goofy was playing cards with Axel, which defied the laws of gravity…and then there was him. Sora just sat there, thinking about getting back, and seeing Kairi…hoping that they would arri-

Sora's head his the ground and he sat up with his hand clasped on the back of his head. They were back in the living room of the castle.

"So I guess you'll all be needing rooms…and if we need help, we need to locate the rest of the Restoration Committee…oh dear." King Mickey said.

"Well…" Yuffie said. "Me and Leon will share a room."

"Me and Tidus too?" Selphie said. Mickey nodded.

"Donald, Goofy, Riku…you'll keep your rooms, I suspect. Axel, you as well. Lilo…you, Stitch, and Sparky may have the room down the hall."

"I uh…guess…I'll stay with Kairi?" Sora whispered to Mickey. Mickey nodded reluctantly.

"What about Firion? And the Turks? What about them?" Sora asked.

"They'll be gone for a while. I sent them both on errands to figure out what is wrong with the portal…there's a blockade and…" Mickey.

"Wait a second…what portal? Blockade?" Riku asked.

"I'll explain later when Merlin, Cid, Aerith, and Tifa get here…now, you need to rest. To your rooms. And all your stuff is here, so don't worry." the king replied.

"Where's Kairi?" Sora asked after everyone had left.

"She's in her room…well yours now too I suppose." Mickey replied. Sora nodded and walked off. He noticed something different about the king…something off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. In all of his thinking, he realized he made it to her door without flaw.

"Thinking…something I might have to look into…" Sora muttered. He opened the door quietly, and saw Kairi, she was sleeping, but not peacefully. She was tossing and turning. She looked distressed.

"Kairi…Kairi…wake up!" Sora exclaimed. He tried to shake her awake, but she wouldn't wake up. He didn't know what to do. He pulled up a chair, sat down, and held her hand. She settled down…stopped tossing…but she still had a distressed look on her face.

All he could do now…was wait.

* * *

"Ok…lets recap…You were a baby, and you were on a boat. You were being held by your mom…and your dad was there too…then there was a storm…your dad cot eaten by a squid…which was a Chaser…and your mom put you in a basket with a note, sent you out to sea…and hen the ship went under. THEN you woke up and found that you were having……my baby." Sora said. Kairi knew he'd be skeptical about it. She didn't even think that he would believe her. He just sat there looking confused like he normally did.

"Well?" Kairi asked.

"Well…I think that if you believe the dream was real…then I do too…" Sora said. "And that means that we…end up..."

"Yeah…I know." Kairi said. "but this also explains why I was living with my grandma back on the islands…and why I never knew my parents…only the woman that found me in that basket."

"Well…do you want to find out more?" Sora asked.

"Definitely!" Kairi said. "But how?"

"You say you were a baby? 6 months old, about?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. And…you're 16 now…" Kairi was stunned in her mind. After everything that went down, he remembered her birthday…this made her feel even worse about the whole prison situation.

"That means we need to go back to Destiny Islands…15 and ½ years ago…" Sora finished.

"You know you're breaking so many rules with that stupid Timeline?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…I know." Sora replied. Kairi glanced down at a corner of her room. She noticed a few bags of stuff that belonged to Sora.

"How'd your stuff get in here?" Kairi asked.

"I moved it. We found some friends where we went, and brought them back. We needed some space, so the king rearranged some stuff and…I'm in here now." Sora said.

"Oh…" Kairi replied.

"I can set up a place on the floor if you…"

"No…it's…it's ok." Kairi replied. Sora nodded.

"I'm going to the kitchen to get a snack…you want anything?" Sora asked.

"Erm…bring me a glass of water?" Kairi replied. Sora nodded. "And…Sora…could we talk some more about the dream and all when you get back?"

"Sure…" Sora said, reassuringly, and he walked out of the room. Kairi watched Sora exit the room. She stood up, walked into the bathroom, and washed her face with cold water.

"This…is too weird." Kairi thought. She stared down into the sink and looked back up into the mirror. Behind her was the most gruesome thing you could ever see. There was blood smeared all over the walls and the floor , and dust was flying everywhere. The toilet behind her was crushed...and then there was something that made her gasp. She saw Sora. He was laying on the floor, covered in blood…his chest ripped open and his organs strewn about the outside of his body. He was just laying there. Kairi turned around to try and get away from the devastation…but everything was back to normal. She sunk down to the ground and began to cry.

"Kairi? Kairi? Where are you?" It was Sora.

"The bathroom…she replied shakily. She heard the sound of two glasses of water being set down on a table, and then Sora walked in.

"Kairi? What are you doing in…what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kairi replied.

"Kairi…you're crying…" Sora said.

"No…I'm not…" She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Kairi…you can tell me…"

"NOTHING IS WRONG…OK? DROP IT!" Kairi shouted. Sora looked taken aback. "I'm sorry…I just…need to be alone…please…" Sora nodded slowly, picked up his things and exited the room, taking one last look at Kairi before he left.

Once he had closed the door, she sat down on the side of her bed and stared at the wall. Then she held out her hands and looked down at them. They were covered in blood and she was holding the crown chain he wore.

"No…she muttered. She threw the chain across the room and closed her eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She shouted. She opened her eyes again. The chain wasn't where she threw it and the blood was gone.

"Why…why is this happening to me…what's going on…?" she muttered to herself. She got under the covers of her bed and lay there, tears streaming down her cheeks…and she realized…she wasn't going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

Riku sat down at the dining table that morning. He was sitting next to Sora.

"You don't look too good…" Riku stated.

"Huh? Oh…no…I'm ok…" Sora replied blandly. Riku looked over at Kairi who was sitting quite a few seats away from them.

"Is it Kairi?" Riku asked. He had now dropped all grudges against Sora…he was worried now…something was wrong.

"It's nothing…just leave it, ok?" Sora replied.

"Yeah…ok." Riku looked over at Kairi who had pushed her breakfast away, and had put her head on the table. She looked like she didn't sleep…and Sora looked the same. Kairi stood up and walked towards Sora and Riku. Sora perked up, but Kairi walked right by.

"Riku…what's happening? I…we were so happy…and then she snaps at me and doesn't talk to me…what am I doing wrong?" Sora asked.

"I don't know man…all you can do is talk to her." Riku replied.

"Yeah. I'll do that." Sora said. He stood up and followed Kairi out the door.

"Whoa there fella! Shouldn't be in such a hurry!" a voice said. It was Cid.

"Sorry…" Sora said sadly and he walked off.

"It's like he doesn't care anymore." Tifa said.

"What's wrong with him?" Aerith asked.

"I say…It's the younger generation…no manners…" Merlin replied.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I…" Mickey began.

"I do hope it's alright I brought my house with me. I just need space on the gardens, and I should be fine.

"It's ok. Now to begin…wait…where are Sora and Kairi…they need to hear this."

"I'll go find them." Riku said. He stood up and walk towards the door.

"Cloud gotten back yet?" Riku heard Leon ask. The answer was unknown to him as the door shut behind him. He walked down the hallway, taking a few wrong turns, but finally making it to Kairi's room. The door was cracked open, and Riku looked into the room. He heard Sora and Kairi talking.

"We'll go now…just you and me." Sora said. He heard Sora swing his Keyblade.

"But…what about..." Kairi asked hesitantly.

"I don't believe it for a second…your dreams are one thing, but you aren't going to kill me." Sora replied.

"How…how do you know?" Kairi asked.

"Because I do…now, are we going?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied. Riku saw a flash erupt from the room. He pushed the door open, but they were gone…they had gone back...to somewhere unknown…and he had to report back to the king about it.


	22. The War Has Begun

"Kairi. Kairi, we need to talk…I don't care if…" Sora said as he busted into Kairi's room.

"Go! Get away from me before something happens…that we'll both regret…" Kairi said solemnly.

"Kairi…is this about the baby?" Sra asked. He walked a bit closer.

"No…no it's not about the damn baby, Sora! Just go!" Kairi exclaimed.

"Mo…no, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong…no matter how long you decide to keep bottled up about it!" Sora replied. He sat down next to her, half expecting her to slap him, but she didn't. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room.

"I…can't…" Kairi said.

"What is so wrong that you can't talk to me…can't bear to be close to me…what did I do?" Sora asked. He was scared now. Something was wrong with Kairi and he didn't know what…it was like she was possessed by something bent set on driving him away.

"You…didn't do anything…I did…" Kairi muttered.

"Kairi…?" Sora asked quizzically. "What did you do?"

"I…it's complicated…" Kairi began. She fell quiet.

"I've got time." Sora replied. He walked over to Kairi again and sat down on the floor next to her where she had chosen to sit down. She didn't leave this time, but pulled away when he tried to hold her hand.

"Fine…so what happened…what Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Well…it started a few weeks ago…the visions…little things at first…what we were having for lunch at school…when the tram got delayed…it all came true. Then it increased a little bit. I saw a heartless pop up on the beach…Axel in his XIII hood in the World That Never Was…and a couple of days ago…I saw how I got back from being kidnapped…even though I didn't know at the time…and then…the stakes rose again…this time I saw life changing things…things that would make your claw out your eyes…I…" Kairi paused again, visibly shaken by the story. Sora reached over and grabbed her hand again. She didn't pull away this time, but she started crying.

"It's ok…" Sora said.

"Sora…I…it's horrible. I saw someone…getting slashed in the neck...I saw another person getting ripped in half… saw…I saw you…" Kairi said, in a distressed tone. However heavy Sora's heart was at that moment, he had managed to bear it until now. However much willpower he was using right now snapped and his heart dropped like a stone.

"Kairi…what did you see?" Sora asked.

"You…last night…in the bathroom. The bathroom was covered in blood…everything was broken…You…you were laying there…you were dead…no…murdered. Your…your chest was ripped open…you…you were ravaged…and then when I yelled at you…and you left…I looked at my hands. They were covered in…blood…your blood…and I was holding your chain…Sora…I'm going to kill you…and don't want to…I love you…so much…I don't want to lose you…Sora…get away from me...please…" Kairi cried more.

"Kairi…I…I don't know what to say." Sora said shakily. He stood up, and an idea rushed to his head. His heart flew back up to his chest.

"Let's go…let's just go!" Sora said. A smile spread on his face. He reached down and pulled Kairi up to her feet. He kissed her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too…and I'd do anything for you…you know that…maybe you have these bad visions…because you're supposed to stop them…and what a better way to start than to save your parents?!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi stared at him. "15 and ½ years…lets go!" Kairi's eyes brightened a bit, and she looked Sora in the eye, trying to sense anything wrong. Sora looked back at her, trying to assure that he wasn't playing at anything.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…We'll go now…just you and me." Sora said. Sora took out and swung his Keyblade in the air.

"But…what about..." Kairi asked hesitantly.

"I don't believe it for a second…your dreams are one thing, but you aren't going to kill me." Sora replied.

"How…how do you know?" Kairi asked.

"Because I do…now, are we going?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied. She smiled and hugged Sora. She leaned her head on his chest and then, in a flash of light, they went back to the past.

* * *

"What do you mean, they're gone?" Axel asked.

"Gone, as in left!" Riku replied. "They just took the timeline, and went back. They said 'just you and me' and then it flashed and they disappeared."

"They'll be back…" Mickey replied. "I have a couple more guests that we need to see as well…and Firion and The Turks should be back soon."

"Your majesty…what's wrong?" Leon asked. "You wouldn't normally dismiss something like this."

"Nothing. I'm just not as worried. That's all…" Mickey replied.

"Sir…you're always worried…" Donald replied.

"Aw shucks, guys. Don't worry about me being worried." Mickey replied. A knock sounded on the dining hall door. "Ah. Our guests are here!" Mickey waved his hand and two of the brooms walked up to the door. They pulled it open, and first in was Firion. He had the normal scowl on his face. He was followed by Reno, Rude, Tseng, and Elena…and then, Axel shot up, because he saw the one person that helped the whole situation.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted. Roxas smiled as Axel walked towards him He gave Roxas a pat on the back…but what he saw next made his smile fade incredibly fast.

"What is SHE doing here?" Axel asked. He wasn't the only one at a discomfort. Everyone in the room (besides The Turks, Mickey, and Firion) were on their guards.

"She was invited. She is a double agent for Disney Castle. She got information from the Organization and she is bringing it back to us because they got suspicious." Mickey replied. Axel sat down, staring lividly at Larxene. She turned to face him and winked.

"Now, since Sora and Kairi are missing, there's a few orders of business we need to take care of. There are four people we need to bring back here. They can help us with the battle. They are called Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and…" Mickey said.

"You mean those three fairies?" Leon asked.

"They stole some of out munny for 'helping' in the battle with all those heartless and nobodies!"

"Yes, it is them, but they aren't who you think. They are regular young ladies. Those are the forms they take when they need to scout." Mickey replied.

"Humph…" Cid said. "Could do without 'em…"

"Moving on…the final person is someone you, Riku, are quite acquainted with." Riku looked up. "His name is Kimahri Ronso…I believe you remember him."

"Yeah…and I never got to find him because of damned Edea." Riku replied.

"Well, this is for you." Mickey nodded his head, and Firion tossed a glint of gold at him. Riku caught it…it was a Timeline.

"From Yen Sid." Mickey added. "I'm going to have you take…Axel, Roxas, and Larxene with you." Riku looked up. Roxas was leaning back in his chair, trying to fight falling asleep.

"So, essentially, I have two people who are useless because they can't work together…and Sora?"

"I'll take the taco salad!" Roxas replied as he shot up. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"What about us, your majesty?" Donald asked.

"You two are going to accompany me and Firion on some special business in a very old star system." Donald and Goofy smiled at this prospect.

"Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Tifa. You five will go back to Radiant Gardens and try to find as many people as you can. We'll give you two bus gummy ship and 6 escorts, as well as a captain Gummi for you. I would hope that you'll have to call for more, but we may not be so luck…Tidus and Selphie, we have established a link to what s left of the Destiny Islands. I want you…

"What's left?" Selphie asked with a worried look on her face.

"I want you to go there and find survivors…bring hem back…and there are survivors that didn't make it out on the first wave of ships…these missions should keep us occupied until Sora and Kairi get back…then we can do some real planning. Lets go, your ships are in the gardens.

"What about me, your majesty?" Merlin asked.

"We have an excellent lab where you can execute any magic you need to…although if you prefer your house, I don't mind. We need you to create as many elixirs, potions, ethers, phoenix downs…anything that will benefit our health. I also need you to develop as many new magic spells to teach as possible. The Turks will be at your service." Mickey replied. Merlin nodded and everyone was off to finally make things alright.

It was time.

The war has begun.


	23. Return To Home, It's Damn Real

"They need to make parachutes for that thing…" Kairi muttered as she sat up from the fall. She was laying next to Sora in a clearing of trees. She sat up and looked out of the trees. There was white sand and beautiful crystal clear water.

"We made it! Sora! We're home!"

"Huh? What?" Sora replied.

"We're here!" Sora shot up and looked out of the trees. He helped Kairi to her feet, and they walked hand in hand out of the clearing. They didn't have to walk far. All they had to do was walk around a large rock and they were in the market. Everything was the same. The same stands, all the hustle and bustle…it's the people that were different. Younger versions of the people they already knew no doubt.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Kairi walked over to a stand that wasn't very busy. Kairi could just make out what he was saying.

"I'm, uh…looking for the residence of a Mr. Kori Skye. Can you tell me where he is?" Sora asked.

"Sure young one. Just go back out onto the beach, take a left, and there should be a few rows of houses. Number 5 he lives in…who might you be?"

"Me? Oh. My name is Sora…Sora Skye…I'm…" Sora began.

"What kind of game are you playing boy?" The shopkeeper chuckled. "Everyone knows that Kori's boy Sora is still a baby. Now move along." Sora walked back over to Kairi.

"Let's go." He said.

"What about my mom?"

"Sir? What about Cristina Umi? Where is she?" Sora asked the shopkeeper.

"Same place…number 8. Now you're gonna tell me that she's Kairi Umi, right?" the shopkeeper laughed.

"You know, I just might." Sora whispered. Kairi laughed as they walked away.

"Number 5 and Number 8…who should we visit first?" Sora asked.

"Lets…erm…let's go visit your dad." Kairi replied. Sora nodded and the two knocked on the door of Number 5. A man opened it. He had brown hair, but it was long and straight, like he just got out of a shower and hadn't had a chance to fix it yet. His face looked like Sora's, only a bit older.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Are…are you Kori Skye?" Kairi asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Do you mind if we come in…we kind of need to talk." Sora replied. Kori raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but eventually opened the door to them. Kairi looked around Sora's house. Except for pictures and paint, the house looked exactly the same.

"So, what is it?" Kori asked.

"Erm…we…this is going to be difficult to take in…but…we're from the future. We've come to stop a horrible fat from happening." Sora explained.

"Yeah. You see…I had a dream…more like a premonition…it was about my mom…"

"Your mom would be?" Kori asked. Sora and Kairi looked at each other shiftily.

"My mom is…her name is Christina Umi…I'm sure you know her."

"What kind of…what are you playing at. Cris's only daughter's name is Kairi…and she's just a baby. I…wait. Then who are you?" Kori asked.

"My name is Sora. Sora Skye. I'm your son." Sora replied.

"Now just wait a second. What's going on. You guys are pranksters…you don't know…what are you."

"Dad, I…"

"Don't call me that!"

"I want you to look me straight in the eye. I want you to look ad both of us. Look at what we have in common…and tell me that I am not your son!" Sora exclaimed. He stared at Kori intently. Kori stared back until finally…

"Sora…Is it really you?"

"Yes!"

"And she…she's really Kairi?"

"You bet." Kairi replied.

"How old are you two now?"

"Sixteen." They both replied together.

"Wow."

"Hey…can I see…me?" Sora asked.

"Sure! Um. Down the hall, first door on the left." Kori replied. "I'll make some tea, and then we'll go see Cris." Kori rushed into the kitchen. Sora and Kairi walked down the hall and opened the first door on the left. The walls had blue wallpaper with clouds shaped like crowns.

"Whoa…I like this room."

"Better then the one you have now." Kairi sniggered and Sora looked appalled. "Yeah. I saw the posters…but I'll have the common decency to say nothing…I'm just surprised you aren't emo yet."

"Hey…not cool!" Sora said, not realizing that they were at the crib.

"Look…look at you!" Kairi said. "Look at my future boyfriend. Kairi looked dup at older Sora who smiled. She looked back down at baby Sora. He looked just like Sora, only with shorter hair. It was still spiked though.

"Boyfriend huh?" Kori asked. "You guys together then?" Sora nodded.

"Can we go see my mom now?" Kairi asked.

"Sure. Kori replied. "Let's go." They walked out of the house, Kori pushing baby Sora. They walked about three houses down and knocked on the door of number 8. A woman with long dark-red hair answered.

"Kori! What's up? Who are they?" Cris asked.

"Our kids…This is Sora and this is Kairi." Kori replied. Sora and Kairi waved at Cris.

"Are…are you playing a joke on me? Kori, you know how much I hate your jokes." Cris replied.

"No…no joke…mom." Kairi answered.

"You guys had better come in…Kairi is over there…Sora can go over there too. Sora turned to walk towards Kairi's crib, but Kairi pulled him back.

"Not you…you sit down." Kairi said.

"So what's going on?" Cris asked. Kairi and Sora explained the situation as they had to Kori.

"So I'm going to die…" Cris was quiet.

"So you believe me? You aren't going?" Kairi asked.

"I'll think…" Cris muttered. "Wait…do you hear that?" Kairi listened in close. Here was a thumping noise, and then a sort of rumbling…and the sound of sand being dropped onto more sand from a very high place…and then…screams.

"I'd better go check it out." Kori said. He pulled out a Keyblade and Sora let out a small 'ha'. "You guys stay here."

"We're coming with you!" Sora exclaimed.

"No! You can't fight! You don't have weap…" Kori was cut off as he saw both Kairi and Sora pull out their Keyblades, The Oathkeeper and The Skeleton.

"Alright then…let's go." Kori, Sora, and Kairi rushed out of the house and down to the beach. Standing in the center was a creature. It was just…a black blob with teeth. It turned the sea water purple, the sky black, and the sand an extremely dark blue.

"What is it doing to our home!?" Kori shouted.

"We don't know, we just fight!" Sora exclaimed. He and Kairi rushed in to fight and, after recovering from his initial shock that his kid and Cris's kid were so kick-ass, take charge…he ran in to fight too.

* * *

"What do you think we'll find when we get there?" Selphie asked. She looked scared. Tidus got out of the cockpit and walked over to her.

"Selphie…I don't know how bad it'll be…but it's going to be pretty screwed up. I want to say it'll be alright, but we both know it isn't true. All I can ask you to do is to be strong with me." Tidus replied. Selphie nodded in agreement. "Alright then…we got 2 minutes till landing and counting."

"Tidus…are we serious?" Selphie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You and me…we're together, I got that, but is this serious…or is it just some fling that we're both going to regret later."

"Listen to me." Tidus turned around again to face Selphie. "Every second I spend with you gives me one more second to feel alive…like I can do anything. When I'm away from you, I operate like crap…which is why I was scared when you got kidnapped…but still not scared enough to leave you. I love you Selphie…that's real." Tidus kissed Selphie on the cheek and sat back down in the cockpit. "We're about to land."

The ship touched down on the ground and both Tidus and Selphie exited the ship.

"Oh…my…God…" Selphie said. She was shocked at what she saw. The ground was torn up and ragged. It was no longer a beautiful white color, but a dark yellow. Some parts of it were dark blue as well. The sky was black and the water was a deep purple. The sun was gone, and instead was replaced by a red moon. All of the trees were dying, and she didn't even want to know about the fish.

"How the hell…how can the Heartless do all this?" Tidus asked.

"I…I don't know…Tidus…where would everyone be?" Selphie asked.

"We'll check the town first, and if no one is there…we know where to go." Tidus looked over to the mini island where they used to hang out as kids.

"Let's go then…" Selphie muttered. They walked into the town, looking through the wreckage of the buildings.

"Hello? Is anybody alive out there? Please answer us!" Tidus called.

"We're here to take you to the others. The ones that escaped…there's hope still!" Selphie shouted.

"Did you say hope? Hope was lost so many days ago…" a woman's voice from behind them said. They both turned around.

"Ms. Trepe…is that you?" Selphie asked.

"Who wants to know?" the woman replied.

"It's me…Selphie…and Tidus."

"You…has it really been so long that you've grown so much?"

"No…we'll explain later…but we're here to take you back to the others…where is everyone else?" Tidus asked.

"We're on the other island. We just send scouts out periodically. We were deciding on whether or not to stop doing this…we were losing hope, but I'm glad we did the scouting this final time.

"Ms. Trepe…I'm so glad…"

"We're beyond Ms. Trepe by now. You can call me Quistis."

"Who else is here?" Tidus asked.

"Off the top of my head, Irvine...Mr. Loire or Laguna…all his students called him Laguna…erm…Garnet…then there's your classmates Freya, Eiko, and Fran…Mr. Steiner…Ashe...and Basch…but there's a lot more of us.

"About how many? Will we be able to fit everyone in a bus that seats 30?"

"You should be able to…there's only 25 of us, but there are about 7 pets that need transportation…2 that can be carried on…and the rest are dogs…very friendly…we have a bit of luggage as well…"

"Alright. I'll call for a Pet Gummi and a Luggage Gummi to land at our location as well." Tidus replied. He tapped the screen of his watch a couple of times and then he looked back up. "Alright…take us to the others."

Quistis walked back to where she was hiding and there was a scraping noise. All of a sudden a rock opened up and Quistis walked in. She was followed by Selphie and Tidus. The rock closed and the platform began to move…it was a moving elevator…only it moved sideways as well. It finally moved up and opened onto the beach on the mini island. It wasn't much better off than the main island, but it was more friendlier. There were people and a giant fire. It was warm, as opposed to the unnaturally cold main island. They looked around and saw Laguna walking towards them.

"Look…Laguna…it's Tidus and Selphie…they've come to rescue us." Quistis said jovially.

"I see…my…what happened to you?" Laguna asked.

"Nice to see you too Laguna." Tidus replied.

"Everybody! To the elevator. Get the pets, and your things. Get into your groups…we go by numerical order." Quistis shouted. Everyone scrambled into groups, grabbing their things and the pets. A group rushed over to the elevator and got in.

"I'll go on ahead, Tidus you stay back. You make sure everyone goes in, I'll make sure everyone gets out. Tidus nodded and watched Selphie board the elevator as well. It launched itself back to the main island and made it's way back. Group two was next. Basch walked past Tidus and patted him on the back.

"Nice to see you boy." He said. Tidus smiled and group two went away. Groups three, and four went away as well, and group five was the last to go. There were only three of them in the group and Tidus expected that Laguna and Quistis were the last two. The group consisted of a dog named Sonny, Freya Crescent (one of Tidus and Selphie's old classmates), Garnet Alexandros (a librarian with big dreams), and Fran Fantl, (a Viera who was also their old classmates). They all filed into the elevator, followed by Tidus, Quistis and Laguna. The elevator began moving.

"Tidus? Is that really you?" Fran asked.

"In the flesh." Tidus replied.

"You look old." Freya added.

"Freya, that's rude! Apologies please!" Quistis scolded.

"Sorry Ms. Trepe…Sorry Tidus." Freya and Fran said together.

"It's quite alright." Tidus said as they arrived. Everyone was still in their groups, and after loading the luggage and the dogs in their respective Gummies and having everyone accounted for, the ship was loaded up."

Laguna, Quistis, Selphie, and Tidus waited outside the ship.

"We can't go yet." Tidus said.

"Why not?" Selphie asked.

"Eiko left her bear, and Ashe left her photo album. I'm not going to let it disappear." Tidus replied.

"I'll go with Tidus to the island…Quistis and Selphie, go onto the main shuttle and wait. We'll be back in a bit." Laguna said. Selphie nodded, walked up to Tidus, and kissed him before letting Tidus get on the elevator.

"Is it real?" Selphie asked. Tidus nodded as the doors started to slide close.

"It's damn real."


	24. The Traitor Among Us

"Shut up Axel! You don't now what you're talking about!" Larxene shouted.

"No you shut up you freak mouthed whore!" Axel replied

"Do us a favor and both of you shut up!" Riku shouted.

"I have…a headache…and you guys aren't helping." Roxas added. Larxene and Axel glared at each other and continued to walk. They were back in the wasteland, although the scenery changed a bit. There were small clumps of grass in places, and a couple of trees. It was cooler too, like there was civilization nearby pumping out air conditioning and water.

"What's that?" Axel asked. He pointed down the horizon. Everyone followed his finger and they saw it as well. A large silver tower that looked like it stretched up into the sky forever.

"What are we waiting for?" Riku asked. "Kimahri, Yuna, Paine, and Rikku might be there!"

"Aren't you right here?" Roxas asked.

"Weren't you listening at the briefing?" Larxene asked.

"No…I fell asleep." Roxas replied. Larxene scoffed and continued to walk.

"Wait, I have an idea. I can warp over there and scout it out before we actually go in." Riku said.

"How? You aren't part of the darkness anymore." Axel stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't still use the techniques." Riku smirked, stuck out his Keyblade and disappeared. Everyone turned their heads over to the tower, where Riku had just popped up behind a bush. He looked over the bush to see if anything was out of the ordinary. He waited for a couple of minutes and saw a couple people walk in, and a few people walk out. Boxes were dropped off and boxes were picked up…

"But there's no sign of Kimahri…" Riku said to himself. "Wait…scratch that!" Kimahri walked out of the building followed by a woman with black clothes and short brown-ish hair.

"Rikku does not know what is good for Kimahri!" Kimahri exclaimed. "Rikku smothering Lady Yuna!"

"I'm not smothering anyone…" Riku mouthed. "Wait a second…oh."

"Look, Kimahri, just calm down. I can't do anything about it now…I don't even know why you wanted to talk to me!" the woman replied. She turned around and walked inside.

"Paine! Help Kimahri please!" Kimahri exclaimed.

"Kimahri!" Riku exclaimed. "Kimahri! Pstttttt!" Kimahri turned around and looked at the bush quizzically. Riku popped his head out from behind it and Kimahri smiled…or did what was as close to a smile as Kimahri could do.

"Riku. How did you get here? Did you escape?" Kimahri asked.

"Well, I…wait. How do you know I was captured?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Because Kimahri find you as you get captured. They were…to strong for Kimahri…didn't want me…only you." Kimahri replied.

"Hey, do you have fast transport to get to and from the wasteland?" Riku asked.

"Yes. Riku borrow transport?" Kimahri asked.

"Yeah. I need four." Riku replied. Kimahri nodded and reached into a pouch tied around his waist. He pulled out four little beads, and smashed one on the ground. It turned into what looked like a surfboard and then hovered in the air.

"Sweet…" Riku hopped onto the board and Kimahri handed him the remaining three beads.

"Kimahri wait here." Riku nodded and flew off back to get the others. When he arrived, they were all sprawled out on the ground, looking bored out of their skulls.

"Get up." Riku said. He threw the three beads onto the floor. Everyone laughed happily and got on their boards. While Riku's stayed blue, Axel's turned red, Larxene's turned yellow and Roxas's turned black…although it was only a nice touch, apparently, matching your mood at the time…apparently, Roxas was dead. Riku laughed to himself and flew along the air, back to where Kimahri was waiting.

"These are friends?" Kimahri asked.

"Yeah. This is Larxene, Roxas, and Axel." Riku replied.

"Why'd you say HER first?" Axel asked angrily.

"Shut up You're acting like a stubborn baby!" Riku shouted. "This is Kimahri. He's who we're looking for." Everyone finally stopped being distracted and looked at the large Ronso that was Kimahri.

"Whoa…" Axel said. "Please don't eat me…"

"Eat you? Kimahri does not eat humans." Kimahri replied.

"Well…good." Axel whispered back.

"Riku, I am sorry. You are the better Riku. Please, come inside." Kimahri turned around and walked towards the tower. Riku gave him an odd look and followed. It was an amazing inside. The lobby was shiny and it had a desk that made it look official…like an office building. They walked over to the elevator.

"We only have 3 floors. Rikku say large tower for show…but Kimahri knows better."

"What's wrong with Rikku?" Riku asked.

"She is nice one minute and then she change. Is mean to everyone except Lady Yuna." Kimahri replied.

"Hrm…sounds familiar…" Larxene said.

"Me too…you know, it sounds like the Nobody parasite. It gets released into the public, infects someone…infiltrates the organism…" Axel said.

"Yeah. I remember now. It makes nice people into war machines…Nobody zombies essentially." Larxene added.

"Only the Nobodies can release the organism and destroy the parasite…and you have three here." Roxas finished.

"Well then, I guess we need to free Rikku then." Riku replied. Kimahri nodded and the elevator opened. There was a large round room painted red in front of them. There was a small table in the middle of the room. Sitting at it were three young women. One was the woman in black from outside, Paine. Another had short brown hair, except for the hair in the back if the head, which extended to, about, the back of her knee. The last one wore goggles on her head, and she had a bunch of braids.

"Kimahri! How dare you bring in filth like them!" the braided woman yelled.

"Rikku. There isn't need to insult these people." The woman with short brown hair said. Riku figured that the braided girl was Rikku, and the last girl was Yuna.

"Wait a second…I know you three…" Rikku stated. "She walked up to Axel, Larxene, and Roxas. "MY! It's the generals!" Rikku hopped in place.

"I guess that she doesn't know we aren't in the Organization anymore." Roxas whispered to Axel.

"And you…you are…" Larxene stared at Rikku. Rikku looked hopefully at Larxene. "Parasite…175, right?"

"That is correct! I knew you'd know me I…" Larxene put her hand on Rikku's head and closed her eyes. A puff of smoke, shaped like Rikku, rose out of her body. Axel and Roxas aimed their hands at it and it exploded in the air.

"That was a lot easier than it should have been…" Roxas said worriedly.

"You're telling me?" Axel replied.

"What…what's going on?" Rikku asked. She sounded dizzy. "Yunie? Is that you?" Rikku's eyes fluttered and she fell over. Kimahri caught her.

"Oh!" Yuna and Paine shot up and dashed over to Rikku's side. "Is she going to be ok?"

"She'll be fine. It's just side effects. She'll be up in about five minutes." Larxene replied. Yuna nodded.

"Riku is boy I tell you about." Kimahri said. "He kidnapped."

"Yes. What is it you need?" Yuna asked.

"Well, we are messengers from King Mickey, and…" Riku began.

"The King? He lost contact with us ages ago…why should we believe you." Paine asked.

"Because we have this." Axel said. He pulled the summons from the king out of his pocket and handed it to Paine.

"The king needs you to come with us to help us in the upcoming war. He knows you have the fighters and the resources…and he needs your help." Riku said.

"Only for munny…don't forget the fee." Rikku said shakily. She stood up and shook off the dizziness. "Our fee is 500 munny per person…and if you really need all our best fighters, then it's 12,000 munny, including us and Kimahri."

"Kimahri fight for free." Kimahri replied gruffly. "Kimahri go with you."

"So…11, 500 then?" Riku replied unhappily.

"Little extortionists…" Axel whispered.

"BUT…" Yuna said. She smiled at Rikku and Paine. "since the king need our help…I'd say…a 50 discount is in order…"

"Now you're talking!" Roxas replied. "That's in our budget for the trip AND we can get ice cream now!"

"Ice cream?" Larxene asked.

"Where are we going to get ice cream out here?" Riku added.

"We have an ice cream shop on the first floor. Back of the lobby." Rikku replied.

"Well then…I guess it's all in order…we'll call for a Bus Gummi." Riku replied. He glanced out the window. There was a large whirlwind of dust headed for them.

"Um…does this place get dust storms often?" Riku asked.

"Yeah…All the time." Yuna replied.

"Do they usually get this close?" Riku asked. Everyone looked at the tornado rushing towards them.

"Riku…Kimahri hope you like bits."

* * *

"What is this place?" Donald asked.

"This is a new world. I noticed a week ago that a star faded out and replaced itself with a planet…so we decided to make it our new base of operations…we're moving here" Mickey replied.

"But why, your majesty?" Goofy asked.

"Because…Disney Castle is no longer safe." Mickey replied. "that's why I've been on edge…different lately."

"Your majesty…what are we supposed to do?" Donald asked.

"I'm sure, through your dashing intellect, that you've noticed the brooms are gone from the castle. They're here. Their job is to chart and build." Firion replied.

"Yes. Since we have plenty of old Gummis that don't work, we're using them to build a new civilization. We're going to build houses, stores…everything. We're going to stock things with the castle supplies." Mickey added.

"And the brooms are checking to make sure most parts are safe for inhabitance, since they are immune to most things." Firion added

"How are we gonna get everyone here without the Gummis, your majesty?" Goofy asked.

"You idiot! He said old, not working Gummis, not brand new ones that we need for transportation!"

"Shut…up…" Goofy uttered.

"What did you say?" Firion asked.

"I said…shut…up. You always insult me and my friends…and you need to shut up!" Goofy's shield turned into a Keyblade. "Donald…I don't know if you want to help me…but…I'm going to fight him and make him respect us once and for all." Donald nodded and in his hand he was holding his Keyblade…then there was a flash of light and in place of Donald and Goofy was the armored warrior.

"You want to poke fun, Firion? How about you poke fun at me…and face the consequences!" The warrior exclaimed. He reared his sword.

"Well, it seems little baby is all grow up." Firion laughed and leaped into the air. He was followed by Warrior. Their blades clashed in the air and they swung at each other, blocking each shot.

"Both of you! Stop now!" Mickey shouted.

"Your majesty." The armor, that usually had Goofy, Donald, and a metallic covering as a voice was only Donald as he was the only one talking.

"How long have you had Firion under your employment?" Donald asked, still swinging.

"About six months…why?" Mickey replied.

"Around the time this whole Chasers mess started, am I right?" Donald asked.

"Right…"

"Me and Goofy thought there was something wrong with this man from the very beginning." The two finally broke away and stared each other down.

"You want to know what we thought sir?" It was Goofy's voice this time. "Axel is not Firion's Nobody…Firion is Axel's Chaser…"

"That's absurd. I am a creation of no one!"

"Don't listen to him!" Donald said. "All of the humans who turned into Nobodies never returned…except for Sora. He is not Sora."

"We've also noticed that every one of the Nobodies names are anagrams of their original with an X in it…Axel is not an anagram of Firion with an X." Goofy added.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Firion asked. "That's irrelevant!"

"It's not!" The warrior's voice was back. He disappeared and Firion looked around for him. The warrior appeared behind Firion and slashed his back a few times. Firion fell out of the air and landed on the ground. The back of his armor was slashed open, revealing a tattoo. It was an upside down two with spikes…it was the chaser symbol.

"This man is not a loyal subject…he is a Chaser spy! Do you want to know why the castle isn't safe anymore? It's because of him!" Mickey looked back and forth between Firion and the Warrior. Firion stood up and laughed.

"And the metal freak is correct. It's too late…I know everything there is to know about this place!" Firion lunged at Mickey with his sword, but the Warrior warped and blocked it. Firion jumped back.

"You know nothing that I haven't fed to you!" Mickey shouted in reply. "I've been suspicious all the while, and I must thank Donald and Goofy for giving me further reason to banish you."

"What…how? When…?" Firion stumbled.

"It is none of your business as to how and when. You can go tell your boss that you've failed."

"No…this is…" Firion mumbled. The Warrior took advantage of the distraction and flew towards Firion, but he launched himself in the air.

"This isn't over!" Firion shouted. He then disappeared. The Warrior nodded and transformed back into Donald and Goofy.

"Thank you for driving him away boys...but he's right…this isn't over." Mickey said.

"No problem your majesty, but could we go back to business?" Goofy asked.

"Sure. You see, we're using the old Gummis to build businesses, shops, homes, and every other place you'd find in a normal place."

"But…why? Why are you moving everyone here?"

"The integrity of many worlds are in danger in the upcoming battle. This world will ensure they all remain safe…We've got beaches here…we've got woods…we've got cities…It really is a big place. Everyone that escaped the Destiny Islands are already here on the beach district."

"So…explain to us about the districts…" Donald asked.

"Well, there are six main districts. Each one of them has four towns and a tram station to move from town to town, and district to district. There's the Beach District, The Industrial District, The Green District, The Lake District, and The Mountain District. Each of these districts are surrounded by smaller towns that don't fit into a specific district…we haven't quite figured most of it out yet, but right now we're in The Mountain District. When we finish up building here in about two hours is when this place will be inhabitable." Mickey finished. A beeping noise sounded through the Mountain District. It was King Mickey. He was wearing a watch that he tapped the face of.

"Very good…Leon and the others need more bus Gummis…and Tidus and Selphie have found all of the survivors…" Mickey replied. Everyone is ready to come here…We just need to send some people back to the Castle to wait for Sora & Kairi…it will be swarming with Heartless and Nobodies by now.

"And…Chasers?" Donald asked.

"No…not yet. They seem to be waiting for something…they haven't even been near us on the radar." Mickey replied.

"Well, me and Donald will go, your majesty…and we'll take Riku and Axel with us when they get back."

"No…I think you two should go by yourselves. You've proven yourselves capable wielders of Keyblades. You should have no problem. Plus, it's been a while since you two and Sora have fought together, just you three."

"Wait a second…I can't believe I didn't ask this before! What about Lilo, Stitch, and Sparky? The Turks and Merlin? Our stuff? The Brooms? Chip and Dale? Daisy? Minnie? Where are they?" Goofy asked with a worried tone.

"Everything is ok." Mickey replied. "Lilo and friends are currently at the Beach district. The Turks and Merlin are at the Industrial District, working on more spells. Some of the brooms are there as well, doing diagnostics checks. All of our things, including personal belongings, food supplies, books, and the like are all here in the houses each person is to live in. As for Minnie, Daisy, Chip, Dale, and the rest of the brooms…they are in a special district."

"Whadaya mean "special district"?" Donald asked. Mickey chuckled.

"Well, the reason why I picked this new planet to live in." Mickey replied. "The star that turned into this planed was a one of a kind star. It isn't running on any of the things planets usually run on…it's running on life. The Core of the planet is very thisck, but it stops and has no core. The core needs to house the center of the civilization living on the planet, therefore there's seven districts. The seventh is called The Kingdom District and that's where we're constructing the new Disney castle. There is an elevator in every district that will go down into the core for business at the castle. I'll take you when you get back, but now you have to go. Sora and Kairi will be back soon." Donald and Goofy nodded. Mickey pulled a small cube out of his pocket.

"This is your transportation. It will be able to take four people back from your destination. We've evacuated EVERYONE, so don't trust anything that any apparitions might tell you. Take these chains. They have the shape of the official seal. Put them around your necks as to avoid any confusion. Sora and Kairi will appear where you come out of the portal. They'll come back in a flash of blue light. Nothing else. Give them these chains, just in case."

"Just in case?" goofy asked.

"What kind of confusion?" Donald added.

"You'll see." Mickey replied. "Now go." Donald tapped the top of the cube. It projected a portal into thin air and Donald and Goofy walked in.


	25. Infestation

"Oh my God! I hate these fucking Gummi Ships!" Leon shouted, stumbling off the Gummi and onto the Courtyard of Radiant Garden Castle.

"Suck it up, Leon. Yeh get used to it." Cid said, slapping him on the back. "Now, where are we gonna go first?"

"Well…we need to get our stuff from inside the castle…Lab equipment, clothes, the Tron program and the like." Aerith replied. "I figure we could split into groups."

"Me, Leon, and Tifa can go find people to come to…wherever we're supposed to go." Yuffie said.

"So me and Cid will go and get the necessary equipment from the castle basement." Aerith added.

"You ever feel ashamed about the fact that the most kickass, take charge guys on our team…are girls?" Leon whispered to Cid.

"Every day." Cid replied. He hung his head and walked off with Aerith.

"So…we already got four willing participants to come with us." Tifa said.

"Really? Who?" Leon asked.

"Scrooge and the triplets…Hewie, Dewey, and Louie."

"Oh. That means that we're starting in the town center?" Yuffie asked. Tifa nodded.

"It's a good thing there's not that much ground to cover…I hate walking." Leon moaned. He trudged on, following Yuffie and Tifa.

"The world is an unfair place, Leon, and it's not our fault it made you Emo." Tifa said

"What? I'm not Emo…or at least not as Emo as Cloud…" Leon replied under his breath. Tifa laughed and walked on, as Leon wondered exactly how Emo cloud was. The place was like a ghost town. The only reason why he was in that stupid facility in the first place was because he needed to rescue Yuffie…in retrospect, it seemed as if he had subconsciously liked her all this time…or maybe it was because he loved playing the hero…or maybe it was because he had repressed feelings of anger due to his missing father…he didn't know, he wasn't a psychologist. All he knew is that he went to save her.

He shook it off and kept walking. If there was anyone left in town, they'd probably be in the safe house in Merlin's house. You just walk in, press the button and walk down the stairs. It was underground, but wasn't accessible from any other place down there, making it a bitch to get to if you're in the computer lab.

"Here we are." Yuffie said. She pushed open the ajar door of Merlin's house open and searched underneath a stack of books.

"Here." Tifa said. She tossed a tattered book to Leon. "Sora will want this. We don't want to leave it behind if we're evacuating." Leon looked at the cover. It was Pooh's book. Leon nodded and put it into the messenger bag that he brought to carry a few documents. Leon then shifted a few books and found the one containing the red button. He pressed it and a door in the back of the room shot open. There was a long flight of stairs that lead into an inky blackness. There was light down there…it just didn't reach all the way up to Merlin's room. Leon led Yuffie and Aerith down the stairs. They reached the bottom after what seemed like forever. The light shone brightly in their faces. He was happy that the dark was gone. He wasn't afraid…more annoyed that the stairwell couldn't be lit.

"The door is paper thin. The light would shine through!" Leon remembered Merlin saying.

"Solution? Make a thicker wall!" Leon muttered to himself.

"What?" Aerith asked. Leon shook his head in reply. All of a sudden, Leon heard a voice shout from down the hallway.

"Leon! Yuffie! Aerith! Go! You have to leave!" It was Amarant. He dashed down the hallway. "They're here…trying to trap you."

"Who? What's going on Coral?" Leon asked.

"The…the freaks…with the upside-down twos on their chests…they're here to ambush you!" Just as Amarant finished his sentence, Leon heard something crash to the floor back in the study.

"I'll check it out…I'll call if I need help."

"Leon…" Amarant called.

"Yeah?" Leon replied.

"If you call me by my last name again, I'll chop your head off." He smiled. Leon smirked and dashed up the stairs. It didn't seem that long this time to get up the stairs. Inside of the study were some genetic nightmare creatures…half Heartless, half Nobody. He didn't want to know where they came from he just wanted them out. They weren't paying attention to him…until he took a step foreword. He just then realized that there were eight of them when they all turned their gaze on him. At the same time, he realized how big they were. He took the foreword step back and yelled down the stairs.

"Guys…I'm going to need your help now!"

**

* * *

**"What is this thing?" Sora shouted, hacking at one of the creature's gelatinous limbs. 

"How am I supposed to know?" Kairi replied. She jumped out of the way of, what appeared to be, a giant leg. She threw her Keyblade at its 'stomach', expecting it to pierce through its flesh. It got stuck.

"What the…! Kairi shouted. She hopped to the ground and watched her Keyblade float around inside of the blob. She was joined shortly by Kori and Sora who aimed their own blades at the creature. They released beams of light at the spot where Kairi's blade got stuck. It opened a hole in the side of the blob big enough for Kairi to jump through and grab her blade. She quickly dove out of the hole and landed on the ground. Sora helped her up.

"There's nothing in there…it's hollow inside. Kori and Sora dropped the beams of light, prompting the blob to scream…or gurgle…in agony. The lights were the only things supporting the gaping hole in its side. The thing shrunk, spitting goop everywhere as it did. When it was gone, everything was back to normal. Of course, the beach was destroyed, but the colors had returned to normal.

"I'll take a sample of this…" Kori said. He took a bottle out of a pouch in his jeans and scooped up a bit of the goo into it. "I'll give it to Hojo to analyze…we won't know anything for a while…there's not much to do around here…except sleep…"

"Is that a subtle hint that you want us to leave?" Sora asked.

"No…not want to…need you to. You can come back…" Kori said.

"Why do you need us to leave?" Kairi asked.

"There's something that's been bothering me about your appearance today. It's not like I'm happy to see you guys…it's…I just need to work on it before you can come back." Kori fished in the pouch again.

"Here." He handed Sora a small, star shaped gem. When that turns green…that's when you can come back." Sora took the red star and nodded. He hugged his dad and aimed the Keyblade at the sky. Kairi held onto his hand, and they went forward in time to the Disney Castle.

"Something's been bothering him…about us…what's going on?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Sora said blankly. He turned the gem over in his palm a few times.

"Maybe…" Sora couldn't finish his sentence as he thudded, painfully on the ground."

"Air…bags…a simple concept, don't you think?" Kairi said. Sora smiled, but soon switched to a look of shock. He was looking at a solemn Donald and Goofy in the courtyard of the castle…but it was different…the grass was blackened, dead from apparent neglect. The sky was a deep purple, not the usual crystal blue. The grey clouds effectively blocked out the sun. The castle had burn marks all over it, the paint peeling away.

"What…what happened?" Sora asked shakily. Donald handed Sora and Kairi chains to put around their necks. Sora did so, and asked his question again.

"Donald…what happened?" He said it a bit louder this time.

"Infestation…" Donald replied.


	26. Just Like A Marionette

"A fine puppet you have created indeed, X." Xemnas said shiftily. "How did you repair him?"

"It was very easy really." X replied, staring down at his creation. "The Chasers have very interesting powers when it comes to their dead."

"Although, couldn't you have just used a mind wipe, instead of killing him?"

"No…it doesn't work that way. The Chaser Elites have free wills. No one can command them to do anything if they do not want to…of course, they listen to me…once they are under my control." X glanced off into the air for a second. "As I was saying, control is a loose term with the Chasers. Even with mind wipe, a Chaser has a measure of control." Xemnas finished the explanation.

"So that means that to obtain complete control, you need to kill and reanimate…" X nodded in reply.

"Well…the injury healed nicely in any case." Xemnas added. "Shall we send him on his way?"

"Gladly." X replied. "Stand up…"

The creation listened, standing to his feet. His face was pale and he looked sort of feverish. His red hair seemed to glow in the comparably dark room.

"Now…Ixiyx…go to the islands…and kill all those that get in your way. Ixiyx looked into the face of Mr. X.

"Y…yes master…"

* * *

"Where would the stuff be?" Tidus asked.

"Back at the camp…so over that hill into the forest clearing." Laguna replied. Laguna looked around the beach, searching for any danger. In his gut, he thought coming back was a bad idea, but he didn't care. This was for his people. No one had ever entered the island after the Heartless raid anyway.

"So what happened?" Tidus asked. "You know, after me and Selphie disappeared."

"The Heartless engulfed the Islands in darkness. Everything looked different…like it did now…there wasn't any more sun or crystal clear water…only dark skies and poisonous ocean…although for some reason, the waterfall near the Secret Place you kids go on about remained untainted, so we drank from there…"

"Anyway…" Tidus edged Laguna on.

"Erm…well, everyone fought…Not just our warriors…the townspeople too. Problem was, we didn't know anything about the Heartless besides what Sora, Riku, and Kairi told us, so the collective thought on everyone's minds was 'we're screwed'. It didn't matter. We kept on going. Well, the Heartless called for reinforcements…white wispy things with zippered mouths. From what we heard, we assumed those were the Nobodies. We kept on fighting, even with our lack of knowledge. After quite a while, both sides suffered casualties. Then there was a rain. It scattered over the islands. There were only a few that remained under shelter during this time…the rest died…the rain, however, fused the Heartless and the Nobodies into some…nightmare creatures…and while the numbers decreased, the strength did the opposite. We had no choice but to evacuate the survivors. When we got to the other island, we only assumed that they left. We didn't know for sure until I went out as the scout to check. I gathered up as much as I could find…and we were staying in the clearing, hoping that someone would come."

"And of course…they did. Your valiant heroes, coming to the rescue…Tidus and Selphie, the rescuers…" It was not Tidus who spoke.

"Who's there?" Tidus shouted. "Answer me!"

"Ah…Tidus…and Laguna too." the voice said again. It was coming from the entrance to the woods. The figure stepped out of the enshrouding shadow and showed his face. He had red spiky hair and a black hoodie. There was a guitar strapped to his back. "The name is Ixiyx…a pleasure to meet you." Ixiyx turned around and walked back into the woods, stopping at the clearing. Tidus and Laguna followed him. Ixiyx looked at the two of them and took a wooden X out of his pocket. The X had strings attached to it.

"You know what this is?" Ixiyx asked. Laguna and Tidus remained silent. "I guess you don't know…this is a marionette puppet controller…or at least that's how I like to see it. It used to have a puppet attached to it. You could have so much fun with these things!" He smiled, bus soon returned to a serious face and cast the controller away from him. He pulled another one from his pocket. It had strings coming from both sides of the X this time.

"But this one…this one is special. I'll bet you didn't know that I could control puppets with music, did you?" Ixiyx pulled the guitar around so it was strapped to the front. He tied a string to the bottom of each of his guitar strings, and he held the other bunch of strings in his hand. "It's got to do with the vibrations the guitar puts out…I can control just about anything…even you…" Ixiyx threw the untied strings. They hurtled, like bullets, towards Laguna.

"NO!" Tidus jumped and pushed Laguna out of the way. The bullets struck him instead. They flashed for a second, and Tidus was being controlled.

"Eh…either one." Ixiyx. He began to play his guitar. The sound echoed thought the island. "Have fun Laguna." Tidus screamed in agony, like his head was about to split open…then he was eerily quiet. Laguna walked up to him.

"Tidus?" Laguna asked. Tidus looked up and punched Laguna in the face. So long as the guitar was playing, Tidus was under his control. Laguna shook his head somberly.

"I won't fight you!" Laguna shouted at Tidus.

"Then DIE!" It was not Tidus's voice…Ixiyx was speaking through him. Tidus summoned his sword and charged Laguna like a raging bull. Laguna instinctively jumped out of the way. He starred at Tidus in horror, hoping this was a dream…willing it to be a dream. He had no time to reflect on this, however, as Tidus rounded on Laguna again. Laguna rolled out of the way of the oncoming attack. He looked up at Tidus's blade. It held on it's tip, a streak of crimson. He felt at his face. Tidus swiped his cheek.

"Ah…I drew your blood." Said Ixiyx, once again using Tidus's voice. "You see, this shell is encouraged by blood, whether it's own or its opponent. I think it's the color…it sets the shell off…makes it hungry for more…" Without warning, Tidus ran again. Laguna dropped to the ground and attempted tripped him. Tidus stumbled over the fallen Laguna, and fell over, sending the blade Tidus was carrying skittering across the cold ground of the woods. Laguna shot up and dashed for the blade. He leapt and grabbed it as Tidus stood up. His face twisted into a cruel smile.

"It is no matter." Ixiyx said. Tidus turned and ran out of the clearing and onto the beach.

"Damn it!" Laguna shouted. "Tidus! Wake up!" Laguna ran as fast as he could, dragging Tidus's sword behind him. He burst out of the clearing just in time to see a pistol materialize in Tidus's hand. He turned his attention to Laguna once more.

"Enjoy the taste of steel piercing your body." Ixiyx shouted. Tidus raised the gun and shot at Laguna. He instinctively raised the blade and blocked the oncoming bullets. Tidus continued firing, the gun never needing to be reloaded. Laguna continued to deflect the blades as he ran towards Tidus.

"Yeah…this may not have been a good idea…give him a chance to kill you at point blank." Laguna thought. He continued to run and dropped down as he reached Tidus, kicking sand into his face and the surrounding air. The bullets stopped as Tidus stumbled about. The sand had gotten in his eyes, and it was then painfully obvious why Tidus was attacking him. Five strings extended down from the sky, one connected to each of his feet, his legs and his head. He was being controlled like a marionette…like Ixiyx said earlier…it was the music.

"Stop it…stop playing the guitar1 I'm begging you!" Laguna shouted. Ixiyx said nothing and Laguna resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to sever the ties manually. He took the blade and quickly severed the string closest to him – Tidus's left foot. He saw life breathe into Tidus's foot. The sand had cleared. Tidus tried to wheel around, but his free leg wouldn't allow him to. Tidus laughed.

"Do you think that this puny boy's leg will stop me from killing you?" Ixiyx asked. He aimed at the leg and shot three times into it. The leg went limp.

"No!" Laguna shouted. "Why are you doing this?" Laguna stood up and put distance between him and Tidus.

"My master wills it to be so." Ixiyx replied.

"Who is this master of yours? Can we reach a bargain?"

"I think not. My master was clear in his intentions."

"But…"

"The time for talking has ceased." Tidus began firing again. Laguna continued deflecting the bullets, and dashed towards Tidus once more. Tidus aimed the gun at Laguna's hand this time and successfully got him to drop it. Tidus used his free hand to punch Laguna in the gut and send him flying backwards. Tidus shot Laguna's arm three times, and laughed as blood ran down his arm. Laguna propped himself up.

"I think the message has been sent." Ixiyx said. "I have no more need for this puppet." Tidus laughed again as he brought the gun to his temple.

"No…please don't!" Laguna shouted. He willed himself to stand up and take a step forward, but Ixiyx admonished him.

"Take another step and your friend gets his brain splattered across the beach. Laguna stopped walking and bell back down on his knees.

"Please…"

"I don't respond well to please." Ixiyx replied. Laguna head a click and then a loud noise erupted around the beach…and then, as soon as it happened, the guitar playing stopped, Tidus fell to the ground, surrounded in blood, and Laguna began to cry.


	27. The Return

"Holy crap! Where are they all coming from?" Leon shouted, swinging his blade at another Chaser.

"You're asking me?" Amarant replied. "Thanks for the sword, by the way." Amarant stabbed his sword into the face of one of the newly re-spawned Chasers.

"This is fucking insane!" Tifa shouted. She rolled underneath a table.

"Let's take it outside!" Yuffie shouted. Everyone found a clear path and followed it into the square. There were probably about 20 Chasers now, where there had only been around 8 before. It seemed to Leon that whenever they actually managed to kill one, two more popped back in its place…like splitting the one into two.

"Wait a second…" Leon thought. "If we split them…that means that they get weaker each time. If they're weaker, that means that there is less energy to split each time…and the less energy…the better." Leon continued to slash at the Chaser he was occupied with.

"Guys! I have an idea!" Leon shouted. "Just keep killing them!"

"That's your idea?" Tifa shouted. "Sure, tell us something we know already!" Tifa executed an uppercut on one of the Chasers and sent it flying.

"No…well yeah…but what I mean is…" Leon ducked a slash from a Chaser and stabbed it in the chest. "…they multiply when they're killed because the dead Chaser splits its energy in half. Every time we kill one, it splits and makes two. Meaning…" Leon launched himself up in the air and brought the blade down into the back of an oncoming Chaser.

"Meaning…" Amarant continued. "…the more we kill, the weaker each copy gets."

"Exactly." Leon replied.

"I'm all for it…but what happens when we have an army of Chasers all converging on us? Weak or not…they'd probably gang up on us." Yuffie said, throwing some shuriken at two of the Chasers.

"I…hadn't thought that far…but we'll think of something." Leon replied.

"Wait! The particle cannon!" Tifa exclaimed. "We could use that…we had it hidden in the hideout!" Tifa looked over at Amarant. "You think you can grab it? There's an old painting down there of Ansem the Wise… if you punch it on it's left arm, it should fall down and there should be a keypad."

"What's the code?" Amarant replied.

"26…" Tifa ducked a Chaser and tripped it. "8765."

"268765…got it." Amarant said. "Can you get me a clear path inside?"

"You bet." Yuffie replied. She threw some more shuriken at the Chasers near Merlin's house, as Leon and Tifa rushed them and started clearing them away.

"Thanks." Amarant called back as he dashed into Merlin's house.

"How much longer you think we have to go?" Leon asked, splitting another Chaser.

"Well…" Tifa replied, sounding a bit scholar-ish. "Legend says that any creature can only split their energy 8 times…so one of these things should be able to stem 128 copies from the single Chaser…since we started with about 8…" Stopped to punch out a few Chasers, while Yuffie paused to count on her fingers.

"So…about 1,024 then…that's great…how many are there now."

"I figure we've gotten about…900, so there should only be about 124, in total, we need to kill.

"Has time really gone that fast?" asked Yuffie, adding three more Chasers to the death count. "900…wow."

"What's keeping Amarant?" Tifa asked, a little annoyed. It was then that they noticed the glow…900 individual lights floating above them.

"Um…are those the ones we killed?" Leon asked.

"I think so…" Yuffie replied.

"Shouldn't they be…y'know…gone?" Leon asked.

"Uh-huh." Tifa replied shakily. "But our best bet is to keep fighting until Amarant comes back." They fought in silence for the rest of the time, counting as the number went down.

119…95…80…72…60…50…35…20…10…

At the same time, the number of glows lit up the air. This worried Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa.

"We've only got three left now…" Tifa replied. Each of the fighters picked a Chaser to fight.

"Where the hell is Amarant?" Leon asked.

"Who knows…" Yuffie replied. "…but what we don't know is what will happen when these three die…"

"We can only hope for the best…" Tifa said. Leon and Yuffie nodded and the three charged at the same time. Leon slashed and then fired a round…Yuffie threw her shuriken and created clones of herself to attack…Tifa uppercutted and punched in the chest…and in an instant, the last three were gone, glows in the sky. Leon, Yuffie, and Tifa all looked up at the glows, waiting for something to happen…then it did. The balls of light that used to be the Chasers swirled in the air angrily. They converged into one giant ball that no longer glowed…it was just a black mass of…stuff. The ball expanded into an incredibly large creature that could only be defined as huge, ugly, and scary. It was surgically put together, like the smaller chasers, only this one looked like (from Sora's descriptions) the Darkside and the Twilight Thorn put together…and this was bad…For them. The Dark Thorn plunged its fist into the ground, as the three fighters jumped back.

"God Damn it Amarant! Where the hell are you?" Leon shouted.

* * *

He stepped onto the arena like surface. He smelled the fresh air with a sense of accomplishment…like his mission had finally been completed. He looked around, expecting to see the town in full bustle…all he saw was smoke.

"Not good." He said simply. He stuck his sword into the ground and surveyed the land once more…then he heard them faintly…his friends struggling with a dark presence. He needed to go as quickly as possible. He pulled the sword out of the ground and closed his eyes. He disappeared just after he finished his last thought.

"It's great to be back."

Cloud.

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Leon shouted again, trying to swipe at the creature. Nothing worked. "How are we supposed to destroy this thing?" Leon jumped away from another fist plunging to the earth. In the distraction, he let one of the creatures tendrils wrap around his abdomen. He dropped his sword in surprise. The tendril pulled him up to the creatures face. It was then that Leon felt cold…more scared than he had ever been in his life. It was a feeling of depression that formed from the blank stare of the Dark Thorn. The tendril pulled him down a bit lower and the creature pulled back its fist. Leon closed his eyes, expecting to die…and then the creature dropped him. He landed on his feet and grabbed his sword. He heard the sound of steel rapidly hitting flesh multiple times…but he didn't see anything. The creature stumbled back and fell over…then the sight that popped into Leon's field of vision was a great one. Cloud was standing right in front of him. Before he could say anything, he heard a charging noise from behind him. It was Amarant, a little beat up, Leon noticed. He had the cannon and was charging it. The cannon began to beep.

"Die you mother fucker!" Amarant shouted. He pulled the trigger…and fired a magnificent beam of light that engulfed the Dark Thorn.


	28. A Fighting Chance

It didn't take long for the appalled faces to look out the windows of the bus at Laguna, carrying Tidus on his shoulder. Something happened. Tidus was out cold. Laguna's other arm was blood streaked. The distance between Laguna and the bus made most of them think that there was a fight on the beach…some Heartless maybe…and that Tidus was knocked out in the fray. It didn't become painfully obvious what had happened until Laguna set Tidus gently on the ground in front of Quistis and Selphie standing outside of the bus. Laguna buried said nothing, allowing Selphie to huddle over Tidus and cry tears of agony…like her heart had been ripped away forever. The sight was a rather disturbing one. Tidus's face was streaked in crimson, the hole in the side of his head resembling that of a bullet hole…he was dead…there was an exit wound…it traveled through his brain…then, most started crying. The women, the children, and the men who didn't feel like showing off their machismo. They stayed on the bus, only to show respect. Quistis was the first one to break the speaking silence.

"Laguna…wh…what…how?" she asked shakily. She cast a glance down at Tidus's body. Selphie was still sobbing over his lifeless for, willing him to return. Laguna remained silent.

"La...gu…na..." Quistis began to cry. "What…what happened." Laguna remained silent. Quistis looked into his anguished face.

"GOD DAMN IT LAGUNA LOIRE! WHAT HAPPENED?" Quistis yelled, tears streaming down her face. Selphie finally looked up. She continued to cry.

"Laguna…" Selphie pleaded. "Please…"

"I…don't…I don't know…it happened too fast. I can't…remember…blurry…all of it…" Laguna lied. His memory of the events on the beach was as clear as the second it happened. He felt it necessary to tell them, but not now…not on these terms. Laguna walked over to Tidus and removed the communicator watch he was wearing. He pressed a button on the watch and began to cry once more.

"One…one…" Laguna shakily began. "…one Hearse Gummi…" He dropped the watch and let all sound fade out into the distance.

* * *

"What is it?" Yuna asked, staring up at the, former, tornado. It had stopped spinning and looked more like a giant lion than a tornado. It was a sandy colored creature. The creature, who was previously crouching, stood up on it's hind legs and took notice of the group of people gathered in the square.

"It, as you have delightfully implied, is Parasite 175!" The creature's voice was booming and gravelly. It was so loud it beckoned many of the tower workers to look out the windows. They drew back in shock.

"How did I know that it was too easy?" Larxene asked.

"I should have known that it was you…the betrayers…traveling with this filth…oh, what would Master Xemnas say?" 175 asked himself.

"Beast is insane." Kimahri whispered.

"Insane? Insane? I'll show you insane! Oh how Master Xemnas will reward me for destroying the betrayers!" 175 raised his claw into the air and crashed it down into the ground. Everyone jumped away from it. Yuna reached into a pocket and pulled out two pistols, as Rikku and Paine brandished two thief daggers and a sword respectively. The rest of the party pulled out their weapons as well and waited. 175 stepped back.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to go at this alone?" 175 asked.

"If you were stupid enough to fall for the whole banishing thing, then I'm pretty sure that you'd be stupid enough to fight us alone." Roxas replied. 175 crumpled his face in anger.

"I'll show you who's stupid!" 175 shouted. It bent its legs and jumped high into the air. The ground began to shake.

"Damn earthquakes!" Riku shouted. He braced himself as the ground underneath 175 erupted…it was the worm…

"Kimahri!" Riku shouted. "I thought you killed that thing!"

"No…" Kimahri replied. He tightened the grip he had on the lance. "Kimahri say that we go before it wakes up…"

"Well…it's up…" Axel said…and IDLI!"

"IDLI?" Larxene asked. "What the hell is IDLI?"

"I Don't Like It…it's my new thing…making acronyms out of random stuff, got it memorized. Everyone turned to look at Axel.

"What? I haven't been using the 'got it memorized' thing lately…I NEED a gimmick!"

"Axel…" Larxene began. "You are such a needy bastard!"

"Shut up!" Axel replied.

"Enough talk!" 175 said. "Now you die!" 175 fell on top of the worm. It clawed it's way inside and began to glow. It became slimmer, but with more sharp teeth. It grew arms with claws, back legs with claws, and wings.

"That…that isn't a worm." Yuna said shakily. "It's a WYRM! The thing before was wyrm larvae."

"Larvae? Larvae? That thing was just larvae?" Riku yelled angrily. The wyrm shrieked, launched itself into the air, and plummeted towards the group.

* * *

"You guys are amazing!" Mickey exclaimed as Donald and Goofy walked out of the portal with Sora and Kairi in tow…but we can praise later…I have something to show you…" Mickey walked Sora and Kairi to a door in a rock nearby. He put his hand on the door and it opened into a mechanical elevator. Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy followed the king into the elevator. It moved slowly enough…then it began to plummet towards the ground. Kairi screamed and grabbed on to Sora. They touched down gently and stepped off the elevator shakily.

"Sorry about that…all the bugs still need to be worked out." Mickey said apologetically. "But we can't have any apologies right now…I need to explain this…"

"Your majesty? What's going on?" Kairi asked.

"As you know…" Mickey began, seemingly ignoring Kairi. "…we had an infinite supply of brooms at the old castle…well, nothing has changed here. We've developed an engineering department to help build warriors for the upcoming war and…"

"War?" Sora asked. "I know we've got a new enemy and stuff…but it's never developed into full scale war."

"I know…" Mickey replied. "But with the way things are going now…we're finally going to have one on our hands. I need to explain this briefly because I need to be off soon…we've been transforming these brooms into suits of armor, similar in proportion to Donald and Goofy's…although not near as powerful, they will prove to be a powerful device in the war." Mickey opened a door in the small room the elevator opened up into. It opened into a vast room filled with glass containers housing sleeping suits of armor.

"Whoa…" Kairi said.

"This…this is the army." Mickey said. "I was hoping you four, along with Riku, would be the generals." All four of them looked at Mickey. Donald and Goofy nodded vigorously.

"Definitely." Sora replied.

"And we're volunteering Riku too." Kairi added.

"Good…I feel comfortable knowing we have a fighting chance…" said Mickey.


	29. The Truth

"Damn it Axel! Throw something!" Larxene shouted. Axel rolled his eyes and threw both of the chakram at the wyrm. The wyrm wasn't being affected at all by their attacks.

"What are we supposed to do?" Riku yelled. It was a good question. Everyone had landed powerful blows that would normally be able to kill something, but this thing was resisting all attacks…like it was inhuman.

"We retreat again!" Kimahri shouted, attempting to stab his weapon into one of the wyrm's flailing arms. "It's too strong!"

"No!" Roxas shouted. "There's a way to beat this thing…I know it."

"Yeah? Well good luck with that. WE'RE going to go, while YOU get squashed. Sound good?" Paine shouted back.

"What do you suggest then?" Riku asked.

"I suggest you call your weird ships and take us and the workers out of here." Paine replied. "We only need one person to go on the rescue mission. The others will stay back here fighting this thing!"

"I'll go!" Axel and Larxene said at the same time.

"Ahem…I'll go." Axel said.

"No…I'll go." Larxene argued.

"To avoid any further argument, I think you both should go!" Roxas exclaimed. Larxene looked at Axel and stormed off towards the building. Axel followed, slowly.

"I guess you should call the Bus Gummi things…" Axel called back. Riku nodded and continued the fight, as Axel picked up the pace a little.

"Three Bus Ships…" Riku called, dodging a crashing claw. "…And hurry!"

"Is there any way to stall it?" Roxas asked.

"Not that I know of…" Rikku replied.

"Wait…didn't you guys deal with this?" Yuna asked. "Remember the Bevelle incident?"

"Oh…yeah…" Rikku replied. "Evrae…how could I forget."

"Well? What did you do?"

"We used protect…Kimahri almost jumped off the side of the airship…Auron did this thing where he swung his sword really fast…and then Lulu used some weird petrifaction spell and it fell out of the air."

"So…" Roxas began. He raised his Keyblade and cast protect on everyone. "Protect."

"Then…I jumped…" Kimahri braced himself and pushed off, propelling himself to the wyrm's head. He sliced the side of its head and it split open. The wyrm began to screech as Kimahri landed in front of them.

"Then…whoever Auron is…" Riku said. He began to swing his Keyblade in a circle. It spun faster and faster until Riku couldn't hold on anymore. He let it fly and it sliced the wyrm in the face, adding to the gash inflicted by Kimahri. The Keyblade came back and Riku caught it. The wyrm began to screech even louder. The gashes in it's face began to smoke and it began to leak a green slime that melted the sand.

"Now I remember why we cast protect." Rikku said.

"What was the petrify spell called?" Paine asked.

"Stone…simple enough." Rikku replied. Yuna nodded and aimed the guns she was holding at the wyrm. The barrels began to glow and she fired six bullets at the wyrm. They struck it in the chest and the wyrm turned to stone, crashing into the ground below.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess." Said Riku, covered in sand from the wave of it the wyrm sent up. "This isn't over." Rikku shook her head.

"We have about half an hour before it recovers and gets really mad." She replied.

"Well, we'd better go help evacuate." Roxas said. Riku followed Yuna, Paine, Rikku, and Roxas into the tower, casting backwards glances at the fallen wyrm. He knew that if they didn't get out soon, the thing would wake up and devour them all.

* * *

"Where are you going, your majesty?" Donald asked. Mickey had rushed them out of the previous room and up the elevator.

"I told you," Mickey replied. "I have business elsewhere."

"That doesn't really tell us anything…" Kairi said.

"Just trust me. This is important." Mickey replied. Before anyone could ask another word, The King was gone.

"How does he do that?" Sora asked. Goofy shrugged his shoulders and began to speak.

"So...what is there to do around here?"

"I dunno…but me and Sora need to go somewhere…right Sora?" Kairi replied.

"Uh…" Sora began. He looked at her quizzically. She stared back at him, as if willing him to pretend he knew something. "Yeah…"

"Well…stay outta trouble." Goofy said suspiciously.

"Right…" Kairi said impatiently. She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him off somewhere.

"Kairi…what the hell is going on?" Sora asked once they were out of Donald and Goofy's earshot.

"I need to tell you something…the truth…about what happened to me when I was gone." Kairi replied.

"What do you mean 'the truth'? Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi was silent. She just kept a hold of his hand, tugging when he decided to stop. She needed to find a secluded place for them to talk. She didn't know why, but she was possessed by a feeling…one that told her that she should tell the truth…no matter how bad it is.

"Kairi! Can we please stop?" Sora asked. Kairi stopped pulling on Sora's arm. She looked around.

"Yeah…this will be alright." Kairi said.

"What will…honestly woman, you're talking in riddles." She didn't know what he was on about. She had hardly talked at all.

"Sora…you'd better sit down."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather stand…Where are we anyway."

"Sora…I need to talk to you. Whether you sit or stand doesn't matter right now."

"That's what I JUST said!"

"SORA! SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE!" Kairi shouted. "Now sit down!"

"I thought you…" Sora looked up into the angry glare of Kairi and sat down at her behest.

"I…don't really know how to put this without hurting you…" Sora looked at her with a curious look on his face.

"Something…happened…between me and...the guy who kidnapped me…I…he charmed me I guess…I…"

"Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Kairi…"

"No I…well, yeah…I did…but…it's worse. He brought me lunch and we started talking. He leaned in to kiss me…I just let him…"

"Kairi…how could you? I thought we were…"

"That's not the worst part." Kairi closed her eyes. "I seemed like forever until we stopped kissing…we were just staring at each other and…well…one thing led to another and…"

"No…don't tell me. Everything is…fine…we'll just forget that you kissed him."

"No…Sora…it has to be said…" Kairi could sense that he knew the words that were coming out of her mouth next. "…I...well…we…the easiest way for me to put this is that…I'm not…a virgin anymore…I think…I can't remember…"

"You can't remember?" Sora shot up. The anger was rising in his voice. "You can't remember? How the fuck do you not remember something like that! You're such a…why? Why did you feel the need to tell me this now? Did you think you'd feel better after telling me your sex stories? Did you think I'd be…relieved to know that you're honest?"

"No…I…"

"This time, you shut up and let me finish. I can't believe this. 'I love you'. Isn't that what we said to each other? We're supposed to be there for each other! Love doesn't mean betraying trust and…and…sleeping with the enemy! You…I…" Tears began to stream down the cheeks of Sora and Kairi. They stared at each other for the longest time until Sora broke the silent, trying to keep back tears.

"I trusted you…and now I can't…you're… I can't bare to look at you."

"Sora…please…let's work through…" Kairi cried, but Sora was gone. Kairi fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.


	30. I used to think you were gay

"Turn left you idiot!" Larxene shouted. Axel shot her a look of contempt and turned left.

"Now go right! No I said right!"

"My right, or yours?" Axel asked angrily.

"My right or…we're going in the same direction, numbnuts!" While Axel had to admit it was a stupid thing to say, he didn't like her tone.

"Which way now your highness?" Axel asked sarcastically. Larxene looked at him with an icy stare.

"Left…" she said. "You just passed it! We have to turn around now, you little freak nugget!" Axel was sick of it.

"Larxene, I am not a needy bastard! You're just a nagging bitch!" Axel shouted. They both stopped in a room filled with tables.

"I'm sick of you and you're sarcastic attitude!" Larxene said. She raised her hands in the air and the tables turned to dust in a flash of light.

"Someone's PMSing…" Axel thought.

"You should learn how to control your mouth!" Larxene shouted.

"So should you…almost all of the Organization thought so…" Axel chuckled. "Whoring yourself out. It's pathetic!"

"Screw you!" Larxene said.

"Are you going to be the one doing the 'screwing' in question?" Axel laughed. Larxene said nothing. She just threw a few daggers at Axel. They barely missed his face as he ducked.

"Holy crap! Not the face! You're going to far." Axel shouted. Larxene smiled and threw more daggers, this time charged with electricity. Axel blocked them with his chakram, and threw one of them at Larxene. She dodged it and threw more daggers. Axel smirked as his chakram reversed and went straight for her again. As it drew closer and closer, Axel felt as if he needed to say something to keep her rooted to that spot.

"You always did have a really short fuse." Axel said.

"Did I?" Larxene asked. "Well, if my temper is as short as you say it is, it must be about a short as your…"

"Shut up…don't you dare finish that sentence!" Axel shouted. Larxene smirked, obviously happy that she made him squirm, but Axel didn't care. Any minute now the chakram would his her and the battle would be finished. It was almost close to hitting…until she dodged it. She bent forward like something out of The Matrix and let the chakram fly back at Axel. He caught it and watched Larxene stand there.

"What are you up to?" Axel asked.

"Like I'm telling you. You must be thicker than I thought." Larxene replied. Axel charged up his chakram with fire and launched them both at Larxene. She shook her head and shocked them with a lightning. The spun back towards Axel. He dispelled the flames engulfing the chakram and caught them both.

"We end this…now." Axel said. Larxene nodded and readied two large daggers in her hands. Axel tightened the grip on the chakram and charged Larxene. He swung one of the chakram down…but Larxene blocked it. They both pushed their weapons, trying to break the other's guard. Neither one of them was showing signs of giving up.

"Interesting…" Axel said. He looked into her eyes.

"What's interesting?" Larxene replied. She looked back.

"It's odd…but…" Axel trailed off. "Right now…at this moment…I don't want to kill you." Axel said. Larxene said nothing, still staring at him. It was true. He didn't want to kill her…the hatred he felt, not one minute ago faded away. It left something else that he didn't know he had…he didn't want to kill her, he wanted to…

"I…I want to kiss you…" Axel said shakily. Larxene slacked on the grip of her daggers as Axel leaned in. She looked mesmerized, but shook her head and pushed away.

"What are you playing at?" Larxene shouted. Axel just looked at her.

"I'm not playing at anything." Axel replied. He threw his chakram to the other side of the room and stood there, looking over at Larxene.

"No…I…what is this…feeling…" Larxene asked. She dropped the daggers and walked towards Axel. He embraced her and leaned in to kiss her. She put her finger on his lips and pushed him away once more.

"It's funny." Larxene said.

"What is?" Axel replied.

"I always used to think you were gay."

"You'd be surprised how much I get that." They both smiled…and kissed. They were so involved with each other that they didn't even notice the door on the other side of the room swing open.

* * *

"Sora? What's wrong? Where's Kairi." Donald asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Sora said angrily. He stormed past Donald and Goofy and walked towards the dock. She had apparently taken him to the outskirts of the Beach District. He walked to the edge of the dock and sat down, his legs dangling off the side. He stared out at the ocean, Donald and Goofy gazing at him worriedly. They probably wanted to know where she was…

"I don't need her…" he thought. "It's her fault…" He continued to stare out into the ocean.

"We…weren't meant to be…together…" Sora said shakily. He shook his head. "No…we…weren't…" Sora looked down at the sand. There was a paopu fruit sitting there. He reached down to grab it. He stared at it intently for quite a while.

Sora pulled his arm back and flung the fruit into the ocean…then he began to cry.

* * *

"Where are they?" Roxas asked. They had checked in every room except for one down the hall. Riku pushed the door open, and there was Larxene and Axel…

"What the hell!" Riku exclaimed. They were kissing! "I thought he was gay!" Roxas walked into the room. He stood right next to them. They were oblivious to anything else but them.

"Hello?" Roxas asked. They didn't budge. He cleared his throat and yelled at them.

"Nothing's working…" Yuna said.

"Try separating them forcefully." Rikku added. Roxas nodded and turned back to Axel and Larxene. He put his arms in between them and pushed them away from each other. They finally noticed other things besides them.

"If you're quite done eating each other's faces, I think we'd better continue our rescue mission." Roxas said.

"Oh…yeah…right…the mission." Axel said. It was almost like they were in a daze as they walked into the hall. Paine rushed down from the other end.

"I found them!" she shouted. "All the workers are in the Gummi Ships a safe distance from here."

"Great! Let's go!" Roxas exclaimed. Suddenly, the building shook and an inhuman screech sounded from the outside. It was the wyrm…it was awake, hungry, and really angry. Any daze Larxene and Axel were in was shaken with the building.

"God damn it!" Riku shouted. "Like we don't have enough problems already!"

"Was that the wyrm?" Axel asked.

"It wasn't supposed to wake up for, like, 10 minutes!" Larxene exclaimed.

"Try telling it that!" Rikku replied.

"Why don't we evacuate?" Kimahri asked, speaking the only logical solution.

"Good idea." Riku replied. "Let's go."


	31. It's Got Us

"_You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each_

_other. He said. _

"_I did, didn't I?" she replied_

"_But I knew you." he said_

"_Hrm...it's strange." she said._

"_I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you."_

"_I always though Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness..."_

"_Yeah, but you and I didn't. We got to meet our original selves."_

"_So, we can be together again!"_

"I still remember it…" Roxas muttered. "Why…why haven't I been able to see her?"

"Roxas! Snap out of it!" It was Riku. Roxas looked up in time to dodge a piece of falling debris.

"Thanks…" Roxas said.

"What's wrong with you?" Larxene whispered. She had fallen back from the group and ran next to Roxas.

"Its…well its been bugging me for a while now… Naminé."

"I thought you didn't like girls…" Larxene replied. Roxas looked up with her and glared for a moment.

"It's different with her…It's…weird…"

"Wait…so…she isn't a girl?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" Roxas replied. He almost yelled, but held himself back. "Do you want to know what's wrong or are you going to keep interrupting me?"

"Talk. I'll shut up, as hard as that is to believe." Larxene replied with a smirk. She loved to joke around.

"We promised that we'd see each other again…but lately there's been a…sort of rift between us. It started when…when all of the Organization was given hearts…"

"I thought that only the ones stuck in that…purgatory got hearts…" Larxene replied. She looked up, pushed Roxas out of the way, and threw some daggers at a column, busting it in to pieces.

"No…" Roxas replied when he recovered. "All of the Organization meant ALL of the Organization, however separated.

"Well…then I may see your problem…" Larxene replied.

"What?" Roxas replied. He jumped up and slashed another column in half. Apparently the others were oblivious to the fact that the place was crumbling around them…either that or incredibly lucky.

"Well, I'd sympathize if you were still a part of Sora, but you were separated from him. Naminé is still a part of Kairi, and you can't see her."

"How do you know this stuff?" Larxene tapped the side of her head with a finger.

"I call it 'intuitive aptitude. Pretty cool, huh?" she laughed.

"That may pass for an explanation in your own private world, but not out here." Roxas grumbled.

"Get in the ship!" Axel shouted. There was a large fighter Gummi sitting in the sand a few yards away from the building. Behind it were two bus sized Gummi Ships filled with workers wearing blue and black uniforms…the building workers. Roxas looked up. The wyrm hadn't noticed them yet. It was still attacking the building and they made a mad dash for the ship. Yuna went in first, followed by Paine and Rikku. Kimahri let Riku, Axel, and Larxene go in before looking back at Roxas. He was staring up at the wyrm. He didn't really realize how big it was.

"Roxas!" Kimahri shouted.

"Hold on a second!" Roxas replied. He dashed towards the building.

"Roxas you idiot! What the hell are you doing?" Larxene shouted. Roxas didn't hear her. He was headed for the wyrm. He looked back and saw Larxene chasing after him. He stopped at the tail of the wyrm where Larxene caught up to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Gaining an ally." Roxas replied. He pulled a small vial out of one of his pockets. It was empty. He took his Keyblade and stabbed the wyrm in the tail.

"What the hell!" Larxene shouted. She looked up impatiently. Roxas smirked. It didn't even flinch. He held out the vial and let some of the wyrm's acid green blood drip into it. He corked the bottle and grabbed Larxene's sleeve to signify it was time to go. They ran back to the ship, affording backwards glances to see if the wyrm was done with its rampage and ready to notice them. They got into the ship and the doors closed.

"You are a crazy bastard Roxas!" Larxene shouted. Her voice had a twinge of humor in it, like she enjoyed the whole thing.

"What's that for?" Axel asked. He pointed to the vial of blood in Roxas's hand. Roxas smirked and shook his head.

"I need to give it to Merlin to see if I got a good enough sample."

"What are you…" Riku began.

"I'll tell you later." Roxas finished. He sat down in his chair. Riku sighed.

"Fine then. Ready for takeoff." Riku said. He flipped a few switches and the Bus Gummi Ships took off. Riku checked to see if everything was in order and then let the Fighter fly into the air as well.

"Everyone buckled up?" Riku asked. Everyone nodded. "Great, then let's…" The ship rumbled violently.

"Damn it! Friggin' quakes and shakes!" Riku shouted. Roxas shot up and looked out of the back of the ship. He jumped back and signaled Riku to ready artillery. He spoke semi-calmly.

"The wyrm…It's got us."

* * *

"You would think I'd be happy…but I am not." X said. He stared down at a bowing Ixiyx. Xemnas looked at X quizzically.

"But…master…I did what you…"

"No…Ixiyx, I am pleased with your work. You may stop bowing and stand to your feet." X replied. "It is you I am disappointed with." He pointed to a dark corner of the room they were in. Xemnas and Ixiyx both followed X's finger. It was pointing to…Firion.

"I believe it is safe to call you Firion now. Your codename is no longer necessary, since you messed everything up!" X was definitely angry, yet there was still a dignified way in which he carried himself.

"Master…If you'll only let me explain the reason behind my actions…it was the duck and the deformed dog!" Firion replied.

"I do not want excuses! Although, I'm willing to give you a second chance." A pained look shot across Ixiyx's face. It was like he remembered that he was killed for his first ever mishap. X glanced down slightly at Ixiyx.

"What happened to your 'zero tolerance' policy, X?" Xemnas asked.

"Quiet, Xemnas. I need him for this task."

I'm listening, sir." Firion said. He kneeled down.

"Yes. I need you to go to a new world. You'll be surprised by what you find there. It is called Andeesroum." X stated.

"What am I searching for, my lord?" Firion asked.

"You are searching for the cowboy, the horse, and the astronaut. Do not fail me again!" Firion simply nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"Ixiyx, return to your quarters. You shall be rewarded later." Ixiyx smiled and walked out the door.

"Andeesroum?" Xemnas asked. "That isn't how it's spelled…it's Andy's…"

"I know…If I gave him the name of a child's room, he would not have taken me seriously…and how I would have hated to kill him."

"What do you need with them?." Xemnas asked.

"All three…the cowboy, the horse, and the astronaut are all important. I need something to mutate, don't I?" X smirked.

* * *

"What do you mean 'missing'? How do you lose a person in this place?" Reno asked. He looked down at Donald and Goofy. He was a nice person and all, but Donald thought his gaze was piercing.

"Where did you last see her?" Tseng asked impatiently. Tseng had long black hair. He was rather tall and always had a serious look on his face.

"Here…not 10 minutes ago. Sora is still sitting on the pier…he won't tell us anything!" Donald exclaimed.

"She's not anywhere around here?" Elena asked. Elena was a bit shorter than Reno. She had short blonde hair and was the only female member of The Turks.

"Nope…we looked all over." Goofy replied. "Gawrsh…I hope she's ok."

"We'll find her." Rude replied. Rude was African-American. He was bald and wore sunglasses. He was a man of few words.

"Yeah!" Reno replied. "We'll scour all of Fantasia if we have to!"

"Fantasia?" Donald asked.

"Yeah…It's one of the finalists in the name contest. We're really pulling for it, so we're advertising the name!" Elena replied.

"To who? The only other people living here now are brooms that have no input, Lilo, Stitch, Sparky, and Merlin." Donald stated.

"Yeah…and I heard he's already voted for MerlinWorld." Goofy added.

"Can we just go?" Tseng asked. Everyone nodded. "We'll each search a different division. She may not have gotten far on foot, but the trams are working now. There's one nearby." Everyone dashed to the tram along the beach. Donald cast an eye towards Sora, still sitting on the pier, and got onto the tram with the others.


	32. Leap of Faith Intertwined

"What are we going to do?" Yuna asked, panicked.

"We're going to fight." Riku replied. He glanced out of the back window. The wyrm wasn't devouring them yet (which Riku interpreted as a good thing), but it still had a firm grasp on the tail of the ship. He was glad that he's gotten the workers away from the place, but it didn't help him take his mind off of the pile of shit he'd gotten himself into.

"Riku…aren't these things armed to the teeth?" Axel asked. "I distinctly remember seeing a small laser in the tailpipe."

"Yeah…we'll use the rear cannons or something…break free and…turn around. Use the front canons to power our way through the thing." Roxas added.

"Readying rear cannons…" Riku said. He paused for a moment. "Fire…" Riku slammed his fist down on the switch in front of him. The back of the ship let out a giant blast and the wyrm shrieked in agony. Riku swung the ship around and started firing with the main cannons. The worm was being pelted with blasts and it continued to ooze the acid green blood that Roxas had just procured.

"This…is all a little too easy." Paine muttered. Riku nodded curtly in agreement and fired directly at it's midsection. It shrieked once more and split in two. Riku was too astonished at what he was seeing to move the ship in the direction they wanted to go. The two halves of the wyrm were re-growing. The tail was growing an upper body and a head, and the head was growing a tail.

"This…can't get any…fucking…worse…" Axel muttered.

"We'll just keep going…" Riku said. "Keep firing until its dead."

"If it keeps multiplying, then we're dead!" Roxas said. Riku nodded and thought for a while about what to do. They couldn't fly away, or else the newly formed claws would reach up to grab them again. They couldn't fight, or else the thing would divide and then multiply. They were knee deep in shit.

"Damn it…how to you kill something like this?" Larxene asked.

"By destroying its brain!" Rikku shouted. "If we can somehow take out the brain stem, it will shut down the wyrm's major functions, in which time we can slice them in half."

"How did you figure that out?" Kimahri asked. Rikku shrugged her shoulders.

"Erm…guessed?" Rikku replied. She sounded like she had no clue as to how she devised her answer.

"Brain stem it is…we're not going to be able to pull this off unless we have a person able to directly strike it." Riku said. "This thing is powerful, but it's too clunky to maneuver in a way that will get us close to the target. Any volunteers?" Kimahri stepped forward.

"Kimahri would be honored to fight." He said. He held the lance he had upright." Riku looked at everyone else.

"Axel, you can fly this thing, right?" Riku asked.

"Well, yeah…why?"

"I'm going out there to take care of the other one…I need you to provide covering fire. Make it vulnerable…just make sure that you don't shoot it's midsection too much."

"So…I should aim for the throat and the tail?" Axel asked. Riku nodded and opened the side of the Gummi Ship. Kimahri climbed out first, followed by Riku, who gave the others a reassuring nod. Riku and Kimahri hopped on top of the Gummi Ship. He balanced himself on the wing. Kimahri was on the other side.

"I go first. Good luck, Riku." Kimahri said. He jumped off the wing and landed on the wyrm's shoulder. Once Riku saw he was safe, or as close to safe as he was going to get on the back of a rampaging wyrm, Riku poised to jump. The Gummi Ship flew nearer, and he took a leap of faith.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been gone…or where she was. Kairi had only ever seen two sections of the place. In an attempt to hide, she took a tram to some zone she didn't know. Kairi looked at the sky in the area. It was a murky purple. There were buildings emitting smog and sparks shooting out all over the place. She walked down a small alley and took a seat...she didn't want to be found. Any emotions she had before flew out the window when Sora yelled at her…broke it off.

She wanted to die…

Kairi closed her eyes, no longer sobbing, but still crying softly…sadness…that was one emotion that didn't fade away. She looked at the ground of an alleyway. There was a shard of glass laying there. She eyed it and picked it up. She pricked her finger on it…nice and sharp. She raised it up to her throat.

"Kairi!" She thought it was her subconscious. "Don't do it!"

"I…want to die…" she replied.

"No you don't. You have so much to live for…" the voice replied.

"No…anything I had…gone…it's all gone…" she replied again. She began to move the shard of glass across her throat. The shard cut about half an inch before a firm slap resounded across her face. It was at that moment that all the feeling returned to her body. She was saddened, of course, but she didn't want to die.

"Who…are you?" Kairi asked. She realized that the voice wasn't her subconscious…it was another person.

"I'm a friend…"

"Thank you…for saving me…" Kairi said. She squinted into the darkness of the alleyway, trying to glimpse the figure's face…it was a girl, Kairi was sure.

"Here…" the girl said. She stuck her hand out. There was a towel in one hand and a bottle of peroxide in the other. "It may be small, but it can still get infected." Kairi took them both. She wiped away the blood and then poured some peroxide on a clean part of the towel and dabbed at the edge of her throat. The girl held out a Band-Aid and Kairi placed it on her wound. She didn't thing about checking he contents of the stuff she was given…she trusted this person for some reason.

"Thank you…so much." Kairi said. "but who…" the girl didn't let her finish.

"I don't know this world very well…" the girl said. "But there's a hangar nearby. We can wait there until someone finds us…there's food and stuff on the Gummi Ships." The girl reached out her hand, and Kairi took it. It was not until the two girls were in close proximity did Kairi realize who she was talking to.

"N… Naminé?"

* * *

"Sora shot his hand up to a small section of his throat. There was a sharp pain there for a second…he knew what it was.

"Destiny…they're both intertwined…" he muttered. Somewhere in this place, Kairi was hurting herself…because of him. He felt an intense pang of sadness...he felt no other feelings…and then a stinging pain went across the side of his face. All of his realization flooded back. It was like...he was feeling exacttly what she was feeling...pain...emotions. No. It wasn't like he was, he actually was. He knew it. They needed each other…he didn't know where she was…but he knew he had to find her.

Sora shot up and ran towards the tram on the other end of the beach.


	33. Searching

"This is insane!" Kairi exclaimed. "You can't be here! How in the…"

"Shut up and follow me!" Naminé replied. Kairi was being dragged down multiple alleyways. They were in an apparent hurry for some reason.

"I don't really have a choice until you let go of my wrist, do I?" Kairi asked. Naminé slowed for a second and let go of Kairi's wrist finally. She grabbed onto her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can either stay here and be destroyed, or come with me and get away from that thing. I won't force you to do either one. I, however, am going to use the latter option.

"What 'thing'? What the hell are you talking about?" Kairi replied.

"Look, we're almost to the hangars. Are you coming or not?" Naminé asked. She let go of Kairi's shoulders.

"Once I get some straight answers. Why are you here, how the hell did you get here, and what is chasing us?" Kairi asked.

"I can't explain right now, but once we're safe, I'll answer all of those questions and more if need be…I promise." Kairi looked at Naminé strangely. She trusted her because she was her. Kairi nodded and they both ran towards the hangar. They turned a corner and heard a sort of metallic clicking noise.

"What is that?" Kairi asked shakily.

"No…not yet!" Naminé shouted. She turned around for a split second and then pulled back to run next to Kairi.

"Get in front of me! How fast can you run?" she asked. Kairi looked puzzled for a second and then answered.

"Pretty fast, I guess…I can run the 100 meter in about 17 seconds. That's about my limit though." Kairi replied.

"Good." Naminé. "Run faster…now." Kairi panicked for a second, but just let her feet carry her as fast as they could. She turned around, Naminé staying where she was.

"Where am I going?" Kairi shouted.

"Keep going straight until you see a left turn into another alley!" Naminé's voice was getting harder to hear. "Take it and go straight into the clearing." Even harder to hear. "The hangar is unmissable! Find ship 103 and hide in there!" Kairi found it difficult to hear the good luck wish that Naminé shouted out, but she just kept on going. That's when it happened. The sound of earth crumbling followed by a cacophony of sounds…like a thousand car crashes. It was an ugly metallic ringing noise that pierced the silence horridly. Kairi turned around for a split second to see, what looked like, a giant bionic scorpion…or tarantula…or both for all she could tell. She didn't know what it was, but she knew the ground was crumbling behind her and she needed to find some way to get away. She looked around and saw the left turn in the alley. She dove into it and she was safe. She didn't stop running. Ignoring the blood coming from her knee (from the fall) Kairi shot up and kept running, pure adrenaline the only thing keeping her from collapsing from the

pain.

* * *

Sora's hand immediately darted down to his knee.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sora exclaimed angrily, hopping on one foot. He'd been running through the Industrial Zone for quite a while now. He didn't know where else to look. He was panicked about what he had heard just a few seconds ago. A series of metallic clicks followed by the sound of earth being blown up and a couple thousand car crashes. He wanted to find Kairi as soon as possible, just in case she was running from whatever made that unearthly sound. What worried Sora second was how something evil managed to find its way onto this new world.

"Maybe this place isn't as uninhabited as the king thought." Sora muttered to himself. He stopped running for a minute to catch his breath and see where he was. There were a bunch of large towers emitting smoke jutting up all over the place. There were a few skyscrapers and there were alleyways…in essence, the place looked like New York if it was infested with Heartless.

"Why don't I just fly for a minute?" Sora asked himself. He really couldn't think of too many overwhelmingly happy moments in his life at the moment. His home was destroyed, his girlfriend cheated on him, and he was lost.

"But everyone's safe…I finally realize that is doesn't matter…and I'm lost looking for the love of my life." Sora told himself. He rose into the air a bit and then shot up really fast. He was high enough to see a hangar nearby where he was.

"I'll check there." Sora said. He began to fly forward, but another shooting pain in his knee made him lose concentration and he plummeted towards the earth. He was at a loss for a while and then he finally summoned his Keyblade and aimed it at the ground.

"Aero!" he shouted. A bubble of air flew out of the blade, allowing Sora to land safely on the ground. "God, I need to start thinking about things way before they happen…" Sora decided to push past the pain and bolt towards the hangar. He winded his way down the twists and turns of the area's alleyways until he came across the chasm. It was very wide across. He didn't dare to jump, in case the infinite darkness swallowed him. Sora thought for a second and turned his back to the pit. He aimed his Keyblade at the ground and fired.

"Thundaga!" Sora shouted. A bolt of lightning sent him crashing over to the other side of the pit, into another alleyway. He landed face down. He pushed himself up and saw blood on the ground. He thought it was his own, but it had soaked into the ground too fast.

"Kairi…" Sora thought. He got up and ran down the alley.

* * *

The trip had been very solemn. All of the ships were totally silent. Laguna barely had the will to steer. It seemed like the ride had been going on for years. There was supposed to be one more person with them…the return was supposed to be happy and joyous…but it wasn't because that one person lay dead behind them in his separate Gummi.

"Laguna…" Selphie said shakily, finally breaking the silence. "You're full of shit…" Laguna looked up, stunned. So did Quistis.

"Selphie…" Quistis said. "Please, don't take your anger out on…"

"Shut up…quit defending him. He's full of shit. He knows what happened and decided not to tell us….I love him and the best you can come up with…is that you can't remember?"

"I…" Laguna began.

"No…let me finish! I'm not going to accept excuses or I'm sorry…not yet. Not until you tell me what the fuck happened out there! I'm not going to sit here and be silent anymore. I want answers!" Laguna pressed a button on the dashboard.

"Autopilot engaged" the ship voiced.

"Selphie…I'm not going to lie to you…" Laguna said.

"You already have…" Selphie added.

"Fine…you want to know what happened? You want to play bad cop? You may be my friend, but I swear that I am not afraid to show you what for."

"Laguna. Stop it right now. She want's to know and frankly, so do I. You need to be honest now." Quistis replied. She had placed her hands on her hips. Laguna sighed, knowing that when Quistis put her hands on her hips, she was serious.

"I'm…we went to find the stuff we were looking for…and some weird guy showed up…spiky red hair…black clothes. He disappeared and started playing his guitar. Tidus attacked me, so I needed to fight back…"

"So you killed him?!" Selphie exclaimed angrily, yet quizzically at the same time.

"Let him finish…" Quistis replied.

"I…tried not to hurt him…then I realized that he was being controlled by invisible wires…like a puppet. I tried to slice all of the strings…the parts I did free tried to fight back, but before I could finish the man mad Tidus shoot himself…and then he went away." Laguna could barely retain his composure.

"And you didn't think to tell us this before?" Quistis asked.

"Selphie…I was trying to prote…" Laguna felt a painful blow to his face. He shot his hands up and felt blood streaming from his nose. He looked up and saw that Selphie's knuckles had blood on them…his blood.

"Don't…DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME YOU BASTARD!" Selphie ran at Laguna again, tears streaming down her face. She tried to hit him again, but this time he had the sense to duck. She ran at him again and began to pound on his chest. He decided that if she was going to vent her frustrations this way, it should be directed at him.

He took each hit until Selphie was too tired. She collapsed in his arms and he hugged her. She needed one really bad.

"La...Laguna…why did he…why did he have to die?" Selphie cried.

"I don't know…" Laguna replied. "I would have picked me."

"Don't…don't say that…" Selphie said. "Don't you dare say that either…" Laguna looked down at Selphie. She was still crying, yet still had that undying fire in her eyes.

"I have to drive…" Laguna said. He let go of Selphie, and called for Quistis to take his place. She complied, and Laguna continued to drive towards what ever coordinates they were given.


	34. Pang of Hatred

Riku clutched the corner of the wing, crouching down so he wouldn't fall off. He was watched Kimahri return to the shoulder of the wyrm...he was safe, but he was fully aware that he himself was scared. He didn't know if he would get eaten by the slithery…thing. Nor did he know whether or not he'd fall off the wyrm. He didn't even know if he would make it at all.

"Riku…" It was Larxene on the speaker system. "We're nearing your jumping point. Be ready." Riku tightened his grip on the side of the wing, and prepared himself to jump. A whole load of emotions were grasping at his mind now. He was scared, excited, hesitant, brave…but most of all, he wanted to puke.

"GO!" Larxene shouted. She didn't give a warning or a countdown. Riku panicked for a second, but just let his instincts take over. He closed his eyes, let go of the wing, and launched himself off with all of his leg strength. He felt the wind of the Gummi Ship pulling back followed by his feet planting themselves on something. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"I made it…" Riku thought. His happy feelings fizzled shortly when he realized, once again, what he'd made it too. The wyrm, obviously alerted to Riku's presence, turned it's head towards him.

"Shit…" Riku muttered and he ducked under a projectile of spit. A little bit got onto his vest and began to eat away at it. Riku didn't hesitate in taking it off, but still held onto it in case he needed a shield. The wyrm went into rapid-fire, spewing out acid balls. Riku continued to dodge as best he could on the limited space, occasionally putting his ruined vest up to guard. Suddenly, the blasts stopped and the wyrm screeched. Riku looked up at the Gummi ship, and then back down at the wyrm's smoking throat. Axel had done what he asked him to. The ship flew off towards Kimahri. Riku took advantage of the distraction and plunged his Keyblade into the top of the wyrm's throat. He held on as the Keyblade sliced the wyrm's throat for about 6 feet. Riku swung on the blade and pulled it out as he flew back up to the wyrm's "shoulder"

"Hack out its brains, Riku." Riku said to himself. Riku brought down the Keyblade, which was already covered in green wyrm blood. He hit it's head multiple times wondering why, for such a slimy creature, it's head was impossible to crack open. Riku kept swinging, realizing exactly what would happen if he didn't.

"This thing will regenerate and attack the ship…kill my friends…I can't let that happen." Riku thought. He tightened his grip on the Keyblade and brought it down one last time. This time, the blade imbedded itself in the top of the wyrm's head. Riku hacked away at the hole, oblivious to the wyrm's screeching. Its brain was finally exposed. He took his Keyblade and stabbed it down on the wyrm's brain. It screeched in pain…then was silent. Riku looked at the Gummi ship hovering underneath him. He leapt down onto the top of the ship and carefully found his way back in. He just slumped to the ground, not realizing that Kimahri had found his way back to the ship too. Not realizing that the wyrm duo was dead…shriveled up on the ground. Then, he smiled. He was successful…covered in wyrm blood…but successful.

* * *

"How did you get back?" Leon asked after the initial panic was over.

"I solved the things I needed to." Cloud replied simply. He looked out into the distance.

"Is…uh…Sephiroth dead then?" Yuffie asked.

"No." Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"What? You're telling me that after all this time…all that struggle, Sephiroth isn't dead!" Tifa exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Cloud replied. He looked towards Tifa. "I'm not going to be able to get rid of Sephiroth until I'm rid of myself…he's, in essence, a part of me."

"So…Sephiroth won't be gone until you die?" Amarant asked.

"Yeah…and I'm not ready to give up just yet." Cloud said. He turned around and walked towards Merlin's house. He stared at Amarant. "Is everyone down there? All the people that made it out alive?"

"Yeah…everyone I'm pretty sure. There were about 80 out of 100 survivors. Those things got the rest." Amarant replied. "Plus supplies, luggage, and pets."

"So I'll send for a few animal ships…a few bus ships….and a luggage ship or two…" Leon said while tapping on the watch that the king gave him.

"I'll go let everyone know to get their things ready." Yuffie said. She motioned for Leon to follow her and he did. Amarant left to get his things ready as well.

"We're alone…" Tifa muttered. Cloud closed his eyes and turned away. "Cloud…"

"No…Tifa…I can't do this right now…" Cloud replied quietly.

"But Cloud…this isn't something that you can just ignore…this is…important…this is us…" Tifa said.

"And I told you…I can't do this right now…I can't do 'us'. You know why."

"And I told you…I don't care…we can work past that. We'll be ju…"

"Work past it?" Cloud asked. He was getting louder every second. "Work past the fact that at any given moment you'd die in an instant? How do you work past that, huh Tifa?"

"Cloud…"

"Just…don't…" Cloud said. He walked towards Merlin's house and entered. Tifa slumped against a nearby wall and began to cry.

"Why…why did this have to attack him?" Tifa asked no one in particular. She looked up at the sky. The Gummi Ships were landing in the square outside of Merlin's house.

"Good. Now I can get Leon and everyone else out of here." Tifa thought. She stood up and walked towards the main Gummi. She entered and picked up the radio to contact Leon.

"Leon! The ships are here. How long until everyone is ready to board?" Tifa asked.

"Gi...s…ve…mi…te…we…be…o…shor…" Leon replied. The radio was scratchy.

"What? It's breaking up. I can't hear you."

"5 minutes…" Leon replied. Tifa looked up out of the window. She saw hundreds of Heartless pile into the tiny square and the surrounding walls. Her eyes widened and she ducked down so she wouldn't be seen.

"Leon…we don't have 5 minutes…" Tifa said shakily.

"Why? What's going on?"

"Heartless…lots of them. I suggest you come out packing heat…" Tifa replied. There was silence on the other end and then there was some panic followed by a mad scramble. It took about two minutes for Leon to reply once again.

"Ok. We've got everything…we're coming up…you have the bag with our stuff and Pooh's book, right?" Leon asked.

"Yeah…why?" Tifa replied.

"Just so we don't leave anything important. I'll let you know when I need you to start fending them off…"

"Wait…what about Cid and Aerith?" Tifa asked.

"We can't wait for them…once everyone is evacuated, we'll take our ship to the castle and we'll go find them."

"Ok…I'll be waiting for the signal…" Tifa replied. She held the radio close to her heart. She was panicked. She'd never had to face this many Heartless alone before…even if it was only for a short time, it was daunting and scary and…

"Tifa, now!" Leon shouted through the radio. "Me, Cloud, and Amarant will be up in a second…Yuffie will help get everyone on safely."

"Right…" Tifa said.

"Tifa…" It was Cloud this time. "Close your eyes and just fight…count to twenty. I'll be there when you open your eyes." Tifa nodded as if he could see her and dropped the radio. She opened the door and closed her eyes…and then started swinging.

"1…2…3…" Tifa felt her fist connect with a Heartless.

"4…5…6…7…" She was getting used to fighting with her eyes closed rather quickly. She was able to pull off the combos she normally used now.

"8…9…10…11…12…13…" Tifa kicked down a few more Heartless then rapidly uppercutted a few more.

"14…15…16…17…18…19……20…." Tifa opened her eyes. Cloud was fighting the Heartless like he said he would be. Leon and Amarant were as well. They were creating paths for everything to get safely to the ships. She thought to do the same and began punching Heartless left and right.

"Tifa…come on!" Leon was shouting. They were on the ship. The other ships had taken off. She lost track of what was happening. She fought her way to the ship and hopped on. The ship flew away, but no one was relieved. They still had to get Cid and Aerith to safety. She looked down at the ground. The Heartless were disappearing.

"We have to hurry…they're headed for the castle…I know it…" Yuffie said. Tifa looked up and surveyed everyone on the ship. Leon was flying, Yuffie and Amarant were looking out the window, and cloud was sitting in a small booth at the back of the ship. It didn't seem to take that long to get to the castle. They were descending…her hands were shaking…

"Who's going to go find them?" Yuffie asked.

"I'll go…" Tifa said, and without another word, Tifa leapt up and exited the ship. She was met by Aerith and Cid rushing up the ramp.

"You got everything?" Tifa asked. Aerith nodded and pulled out a disk from the pouch she was carrying. It was a CD case with multiple CDs inside.

"All the programs from the computer room, including the Tron program…" Aerith said.

"And all of the documents and books from the study, including the drawings on the wall, re-drawn by yours truly." Cid added.

"Load them on…we have to go now!" Tifa exclaimed. Aerith and Cid didn't ask any questions. Tifa helped Cid load the trunk on to the small luggage holder in the back of the ship, while Aerith walked onto the ship itself. Cid ran on and you could hear him arguing with Leon about who should fly it. Tifa shook her head and walked on to see Aerith hugging Cloud.

"You're…back…" Aerith said slowly.

Tifa felt a sharp pang of hatred in her stomach…


	35. Kingdom Hearts

The area had become pitiful over the years. What was once a bustling oasis, filled with merchants every other day, was now a desert. It was barren except for the Keyblades that marked out the crossroad…the graveyard for those killed in the war.

"Where are they?" Terra asked himself. He stood in the center of the crossroads, looking out at the blades. He slung his Keyblade over his shoulder, bored of dragging it on the ground all of the time. He surveyed the crossroads carefully, trying to figure out how to use one or two of the blades. He'd tried to grab one, but some invisible force always sent him flying back to the center of the roads.

"You been waiting long?" a voice sounded behind Terra.

"Only if you consider since dawn long." Terra replied.

"Why were you here that early?" Ven asked. He stepped up next to Terra.

"I was thinking…the Keyblades…they're bothering me…why are they here and stuff like that." Terra said distantly. He nodded and cast his Keyblade aside.

"You need to stop thinking so much." Aqua said.

"These are the ones we need?" Ven asked. He looked at the three Keyblades in the center of the roads. They were in a line. Aqua nodded and picked up the Keyblade on the right. It had a gold handle and a silver blade. Ven picked up the Keyblade on the left. Its handle was blue and red, as well as the part of the blade that made it look like a dragon's wing. Ven picked up the last one, which was the same as Aqua's only the blade was gold and the handle was silver.

Terra swung his new Keyblade.

"Are…" Aqua began, but the explosion cut her off. It was a distant noise, but it was loud enough to realize that it was an explosion…not a fiery one, more like imploding a building

"What is that?" Ven asked. The silhouette was impossible to figure out in the dust flying around in the air frantically, but as it seemed to get closer, it began to take the shape of a man.

"Is it…how could he have followed us here?" Aqua whispered.

"Who? Who followed us?" Ven asked.

"It's the old man…I'm pretty sure." Terra replied.

"Master Xehanort?" Ven asked. Terra nodded. The shape began to take a more distinguishable form. It was definitely him. Aqua stood, stunned at the appearance of their old master. Terra took in his faint appearance. His bald head and his beard…the flowing black and red coat.

"What's he doing?" Aqua asked. Terra had his gaze trained on Xehanort. He continued to walk towards them as he split into two. The shadow he created, however, did not stay a shadow for long. It morphed into another person…or thing. The thing had on a black skull suit and a domed helmet lined with silver. He looked like a modern ninja.

"I'll take care of him!" Ven exclaimed. He began to run but Terra pushed him back.

"Wait here!" he exclaimed as he ran towards Xehanort. The old man smirked and raised his hand, making the ground in front of Terra erupt. Terra increased speed and ran at the rising wall of earth. He jumped and grabbed onto the edge, pulling himself up. As soon as Terra righted himself, more earth shot up from the ground. It was too high for Terra to jump for. Terra looked up and realized that the ninja-man was plummeting down towards him. It shot sown lightning, burning and damaging his armor. Terra recovered in time to see Aqua rush past him. Terra took no notice and looked up at Xehanort standing on top of the pillar of earth. He ran towards the pillar. Xehanort pointed his palm at the ground where the Keyblade graveyard stood. Terra glanced at the tornado sucking up the Keyblades one by one.

Nearby, Aqua was in a struggle with the ninja. It was riding on a cyclone of Keyblades, shooting ice beams at her. She couldn't think of anything to do but run. She looked back and realized that she was being followed by Ven. She turned around quickly, allowing Ven to pass her, and shot lightning at the ninja. It escaped on the cyclone of blades.

Terra leapt up the all as fast as he could, not realizing he was being followed by a wall of Keyblades.

"Damn!" Terra shouted. He looked down in time to get pummeled by the cyclone. He fell, but soon mustered up the strength to stick his Keyblade into the rock wall. He breathed a sigh of relief, but it was too soon, as the wall began to crumble. He held on for dear life as the section he was holding onto began to fall forward.

Aqua looked up at Terra on the cliff. She stood up to help him, but she realized the ground underneath her was crumbling. She tried to get away, but the cyclone of Keyblades shot up out of the ground and hit her head on.

Terra looked down and saw the cyclone headed for him again. He braced himself and was only hit by the first few. He plummeted to the ground and landed on his feet. He rushed to Aqua's side. Her helmet was destroyed, revealing her sky blue hair and her dirt covered face. She seemed to be ok and wasted no time on leaning on her free arms to shoot a barrier spell at Ven, who was falling and being attacked by Keyblades. The Keyblades attacked the barrier and pushed it up high into the air. It couldn't take the onslaught and exploded, causing Terra and Aqua to look worriedly up at the cliff where Ven had landed. Terra stood up and ran at the cyclone, taking advantage of its power to fly up towards Xehanort.

Ven opened his eyes and watched Terra land in front of Xehanort. He pushed himself up with the Keyblade and ran at Xehanort. He tried to bring his blade down from above but the old man countered causing Ven to attack with two more unsuccessful attacks. Xehanort began to charge energy in his hand and launched it at Terra. He flew back and surveyed his frozen arm. His arm was beginning to feel numb…the frost was spreading. Ven stood up and jumped at Xehanort, but he disappeared in an instant. Ven was bewildered for a moment and felt himself get grabbed from behind. Xehanort had grabbed his helmet and pulled him out of the air. Ven felt his head being squeezed and felt his helmet cracking.

Terra looked hopelessly at Ven. He stood up and rushed Xehanort, but he was blocked by the ninja. The cyclone had pushed him off of the cliff, but it wouldn't let him fall. The blades continued to slice at his armor.

Aqua looked up at Ven. She realized what was happening, and she could do nothing. He reached out his hand, his eyes wide and then Xehanort squeezed his head one last time. His body was frozen and he was thrown from the top of the cliff. Terra stood up to try and catch him, and gazed helplessly at Ven. His blade shattered on a part of the cliff as well as his helmet. She jumped up at caught him. She held him in her arms. It was a wonder that he managed to keep all of his limbs. A good wonder. She looked down at his face. He was alive. His eyes were moving slowly, but they were frozen in a look of fear. She stroked his hair and looked up at the cliff where Xehanort stood.

Xehanort summoned a ball of darkness into his hand and shot it into the cloudy night sky. The clouds parted and revealed the heart of all hearts…it was Kingdom Hearts. He had finally found it.

The ground began to shake as Terra ripped off his helmet and fixed his yellow eyes on the moon. It was an amazing sight, but there was something about it…he continued to gaze at it, transfixed…then it was cold…he felt nothing…he wasn't sure if he was dead…he was just…cold…

* * *

King Mickey stepped out onto the edge of the cliff. He surveyed the battle torn wasteland and Kingdom Hearts. There wasn't a sign of life in the place. It was like everyone disappeared. He knew the battle was just happening not two minutes before he arrived…it wasn't like Terra to just disappear.

"This is bad…" Mickey thought. "I have to get the crystal and go…assuming that it's here." Mickey hopped down the cliff and ran towards the battle site.

"If he used what I thought he did to reveal Kingdom Hearts…then it'll be here." Mickey said quietly. He stood in the center of the destruction and stuck the Keyblade into the air. It emitted a dark, shadowy light. The light shot into the air and Mickey looked around. Sure enough, there was a faint white glow nearby. He ran to the rubble and began to dig. It took virtually no time to find what he needed.

"Got it." He held up the dark purple jewel in his hand. "I've found one of the four…now for the other three." Mickey muttered. He stood up and dashed as fast as he could towards his Gummi ship. He didn't want to encounter the old wizard who did this…but he was worried about Terra and the others. He needed to find them.


	36. Praying For Life

Kairi sat in the corner of the ship and hugged her knees. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to be a part of all that was going on. She wanted things to go back to normal, not be like this. She closed her eyes. Maybe if she slept, she'd wake up on the islands the day they started building the raft. Kairi slowly drifted off, and then shot up when she heard the door of the hangar creak open.

"Maybe it's Naminé…or it could be a Heartless…or one of those guys from the prison…" Kairi blew the hair out of her face and bit lightly on the tip of her thumb. "I don't want to believe that something that bad would be here, but if that…thing managed to show up and nearly suck me down into an endless chasm, then I wouldn't put it past the Chasers or the Heartless to break in." Kairi shook her head. She wasn't going to take any chances. She quickly got up, still clutching her bloodied knee, and limped over to the ship's cockpit. The pain was beginning to set in now, and she was glad to not need her legs for a while. She pressed the button that started the engine of the ship and then she froze.

"How do I fly this thing?" Kairi asked herself. She looked around at the various levers and knobs on the dashboard. She couldn't figure out which one to press. She's never actually seen a Gummi Ship being flown. She'd only been in the one ship when this whole thing started and she was in the back. Kairi trained her ears as best she could and heard running footsteps underneath the hum of the ship's engine. She looked out the side window and saw a faint shadow running towards the ship. She panicked and slammed her fist down on a random button. The ship whirred to life and floated a few inches off the ground. She turned the wheel sharply and faced the shadow. It froze in place and started to inch back. It was still difficult to see who or what it was. She looked at the control panel and tried to pick out a button that would make the ship move forward…a big green button with the word 'GO' on it would have been ideal, but she didn't have that luxury. Kairi looked up and saw that the shadow was starting to walk towards the ship again. She made a split decision, closed her eyes, and brought her finger down on a button. She opened her eyes when she felt the ship lurch forward and then launch down the aisle of ships. She turned around and looked out the rear window. The figure had obviously gotten hit. From what she could see, it was clutching its left arm. She smiled and then a shooting pain ran through her own left arm…like she was feeling what the figure was feeling. She grabbed her left arm with her right one and he turned around, only to realized that the door the hangar wasn't open. She tried to stop the ship, but she didn't allow herself enough time and it crashed headlong into the wall.

Kairi heard a metal screech and an explosion. She was splayed out on the floor of the ship. Her vision was fading in and out. She saw fire in corner of the ship where the door was. She put her hand to her face. She felt blood…she reached to the middle of her forehead and traced the cut all the way down to the bottom of her right cheek. She was afraid. She couldn't move her legs…she couldn't yell for help…her voice had failed her. Even if she could yell, the only thing there that could possibly help her was the shadowy figure and she'd just hit him with a Gummi Ship. She gave up hope…she was going to die here…if not from burns then from open wounds that would easily become infected. Tears ran down her face…then she heard another explosion. The smell was becoming noxious. The felt herself fading and she closed her eyes…then there was another explosion. The door of the ship flew off its hinges and landed near her. She looked at the door, which was still fuzzy and out of focus. There was a blue glow and the fire surrounding the door was extinguished. She tried to yell, but her voice didn't want to work. She watched the person come in. It was the shadowy figure. He put his arm up to his face, shielding himself from the smell, walked towards her and bent over her. She forced herself to focus just enough to see who it was. He had a gash that matched hers on his face. It was leaking blood. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and looked down at her. She saw his left arm underneath the shredded mess of his sleeve. It was bruised all over. He reached underneath her body and picked her up, even with a bad arm.

"So…ra…" was the last thing Kairi uttered before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Sora rushed out of the burning ship carrying Kairi and took great strides towards the side of the hangar where he had entered. He was loosing her, fast, and he needed to get her to the hospital somewhere in this zone. He looked down at her. Her face held the result of the crash, the gash from her forehead to her cheek. He knew she wasn't OK when the gash appeared on his face as well…and he could care less. She was still beautiful to him no matter what, and they'd both be ok. Sora held her closer to him as he located the door. He tightened his grip on her, so as not to drop her, and kicked down the door (which had auto-locked because of the ship taking off). He rushed out and set her gently on the ground. He summoned his Keyblade and used a water spell Donald taught him to gently clean out the cut on her face and her knee. He then cast aero using all of the energy he could spare. The Keyblade floated out of his hands and allowed him to pick up Kairi once more. The blade flew them both towards the center of the city.

"Don't worry…we'll be alright." Sora whispered to Kairi continually. He was extremely worried. She wasn't moving…her arms and legs were limp…she wore no expression on her face…she was barely even breathing. The only thing he could actually do was allow the bubble to carry them to the hospital and whisper in her ear…and hope that she would respond or hear him. Tears rushed down his cheeks…he felt to blame for everything.

"It's my fault…if I hadn't left her in the first place…if I would've listened…she'd…" Sora was silent. The bubble drifted closer to the hospital.

* * *

"Any luck?" Donald asked. He looked at the Turks and Goofy who all had solemn looks on their faces. They shook their heads. The Turks, Donald, and Goofy were in the Industrial Zone.

"This is the last place she could possibly be…right?" Elena asked. Reno nodded and took a few steps towards the statue. It was of a woman with flowing hair. She was reaching towards the sky…she looked sad somehow. Goofy looked at Reno climb the tall statue. He reached her face and pulled out the shock stick he carried around. He pressed it into the left eye of the statue and then slid it down the outstretched arm. Reno glanced at Goofy and pointed his finger down at the un-reaching arm. Goofy focused his attention on it. The arm twitched and Goofy crept back a couple of steps. The arm opened up its fist and a blue ball of light began to glow.

"Gawrsh…what's that?" Goofy reached out his hand to touch the light.

"Don't touch that," Rude commanded. "until we tell you to!" Goofy pulled his hand back.

"I only wanted to know what it was…" Goofy replied dejectedly.

"That is an X-Reactor. It was developed in Gaia by…" Tseng began.

"Gaia?" Donald inquired. "What's Gaia?"

"Gaia is where we came from." Reno replied, finally jumping down from the statue. "More commonly known as The Planet…but then again, you probably wouldn't know about that either…"

"Where is it?" Donald asked.

"Well…there are only remains now…I'm pretty sure Midgar is accessibly from certain points in the last city, but…" Elena said.

"What's Midgar?" Goofy asked.

"A city in Gaia." Tseng replied.

"Where did you say it was accessible from? The last city…what's that? Why is it the last city? How…?" Donald asked

"Why do you have so many questions?" Rude asked.

"I just want to know." Donald replied. Reno paced back and forth, scratching his head. He rumpled up his hair and sighed a deep breath.

"A couple years ago…a year or two before Sora had the Keyblade…we used to live in a massive world called Gaia. There were so many big cities and small towns…it was so diverse and interesting…" Reno began.

"Of course, not everything is perfect in a civilization." Elena continued. "I'm not getting into specifics, no matter how much you ask, but The Planet, at it's birth, created seven…"defense mechanisms" if you will. They were each located and reprogrammed under new names in the WEAPON program. They were designated Jade, Sapphire, Ultimate, Diamond, Emerald, Ruby and Omega. They were originally supposed to protect the people of Gaia, but because of Sephiroth, who I'm sure you've met, they attacked them instead. They were seemingly destroyed by Cloud, his friends, and the Sister Ray…which we also won't go into."

"Turns out, their cores were still functioning just fine, hidden where they were defeated…underwater mainly…" Tseng added. "There was a small group that formed to find those cores…they were successful, and they placed the cores in smaller, more efficient robot shells. This was all fine until the cores were damaged in an update session. The cores reverted back to their semi-original programming…their Sephiroth programming…all except Omega. Omega, because it was this organizations main focus, received more damage, and thus reverted to its first ever programming. The other WEAPONs' decided to scatter themselves, and destroy their cores. This would destroy the whole Planet, since the cores were the most powerful things in existence. Omega caught on and used its original programming, as an evac robot, to evacuate as many people as possible."

"Since the weapons had attacked and disrupted the way of life of the people, most of them were reluctant to follow Omega. The only reason that the ones that followed…well…followed is because of Leon. He wasn't a resident of Gaia…he came form somewhere else called Balamb…or something." Reno said. "He talked some people into following, including Cloud and everyone. Because of the impending explosion, Omega put them in the city, surrounded it with his own core, and rewired peoples' memories so they wouldn't remember those in the outside world that were destroyed."

"Yeah, but where is this place?" Goofy asked.

"Hollow Bastion…" Donald replied quietly.

"Radiant Garden, actually." Reno corrected. "We still don't know why the name changed."

"I got that…but who were the people that recovered the cores in the first place?" Donald asked.

"The Radient Knights." Rude replied. "They wield…artificial Keyblades that they made themselves."

"Artificial Keyblades?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah…they go by another name…the Chasers." Donald and Goofy looked at each other then back at Rude. "It's true. They created their own Keyblades and used them to fight massive Keyblade wars."

"Why'd they change the name from the Radient Knights to the Chasers?" Goofy asked.

"It was more of an involuntary change really." Elena replied. "The Chasers are based out of a continent called Ivalice...in a place called Dalmascus. While you may have thought Chaser to be an English word, it's actually a Dalmascan word. In English, chaser means "he who is false" or, when it's used in a personal context, "the false creator". Because of the Knights' penchant for war starting, they were given the name.

"Aren't the chasers extensions of those who lost their hearts? You know, like if a person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody is created and a Nobody makes a Chaser." Donald asked.

"Donald, my friend," Reno replied. He chuckled a bit. "we've got a lot to talk about."

* * *

Sora looked down over the city. It was so quiet. He couldn't believe that nothing had changed. No one had bothered to look for the source of the horrible explosion…then he remembered that no one lived there yet. Sora shook his head and looked at Kairi once more.

"We're almost there…you'll be better soon." Sora listened closely to Kairi…she didn't seem to be breathing anymore…he was so worried for her…he willed the bubble to go faster. He focused his attention back down at the ground. He saw a statue holding a blue light. It was surrounded, upon closer inspection, Donald, Goofy, and The Turks. Sora turned the bubble towards them, hoping that The Turks knew a faster way to the hospital. As he neared them, he saw Reno mouth something to the effect of 'Is that Sora?".

Sora stepped out of the bubble and ran towards The Turks.

Donald and Goofy ran towards Sora. He was carrying Kairi and they were both beaten up.

"Sora…what happened?" Goofy asked worriedly. Sora remained quiet until he got to Reno.

"She's…not…breathing…anymore...hospital…" his words were muffled by tears, but everyone understood the second he landed that he needed to get her to the hospital. Reno lifted his hand towards the blue light and it expanded into a door-like shape. Sora stepped through it, followed by Donald, Goofy, and the Turks. Sora felt like he'd been spun around a few times, and when he'd opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the hospital. He wasted not time in running in, praying for Kairi's life to stay with Kairi.


	37. Promise Me

"This place is weird…" Reno said. Donald nodded in agreement. Sora was silent, still carrying Kairi in his arms.

"I'll go find a doctor…" Rude said. He walked down the hall. Sora didn't look like he was listening. He swayed over to the waiting chairs and sat down with Kairi. He stroked her hair lovingly, but didn't say anything."

"What's this place called?" Goofy asked, trying to divert everyone's attention.

"Erm…MD3, I think." Elena replied. She looked around. "Yeah…that would be the code name…it hasn't been named yet." It took a couple minutes, but Rude retuned with two doctors and a crash cart. Sora stood up and layed Kairi on the cart, and the doctors wheeled her away. Everyone sat down and waited for news.

"Why don't you tell us about the Radient Knights now." Goofy said. Reno nodded.

"Let's see...when the Knights were branded with their new name, they felt ashamed. They didn't want to be labeled as false. They got angry and they started recruiting people…really evil dastardly people from all over the world. Soon, they had an army at their disposal. They, being the founder and the original three, taught the army the Keyblade craft. Each made their own Keyblade and the army began to move into small towns that couldn't defend themselves. They took money, food, and other valuable things." Reno said

"This didn't set to well with Dalmasca or the larger Archadian Empire, so they fought back with Keyblades that were made by the Chasers themselves. The wars raged for a couple of days. The Chasers couldn't stand up to the advanced skills of the combined armies of Dalmasca and Archadia." Tseng continued. "The body count was immeasurable for the Chasers. Archadia and Dalmasca only lost ten soldiers. Soon, there were only 19 of the Chasers left. They were the founder, the original three, and some of the more promising recruits. The founder, whom the members referred to a Master Xehanort…"

"Xehanort!?" Donald interrupted.

"Not the one you're thinking of." Elena replied. "This one is rather old…bald. This is not the one that spawned Xemnas and the Heartless formerly known as Ansem." Donald nodded and allowed Rude to take his turn picking up the story.

"Anyway, Xehanort took himself and the 18 into hiding. They weren't seen for years. The truth is that their journey took them to the depths of the earth…they had nowhere to go...but the kept on going nonetheless. It took a long time for them to reach the  
End of the World, but they did…and they waited for you." Sora's head went up a little bit. He was listening intently.

"Over the next couple of years, they waited for nineteen different subjects to pass through. Subjects with hearts…souls…and when they did, each of the nineteen studied them. Xehanort picked Xemnas…Ixiyx chose Riku….and so on…anyway, the Chasers adopted your mannerisms and feelings and finally exited the End of the World. This brings us up to the present day really…although there is one thing…the Xehanort changes every few years. It isn't a name, it's a title. The original was THE Master Xehanort from our story. The second was the Xehanort you were thinking of earlier. The third is the original's son. He is the current Xehanort, and operates under the name Mr. X. The fourth Xehanort will be chosen in a couple of days…it's supposed to be a man called Terra…he was one of the original three. He doesn't want the title and has been out to kill the current X lately."

"Why…wouldn't he embrace the title to become the leader of his faction?" Sora asked. It was the first time he'd spoke a complete sentence in a while.

"You would think, wouldn't you?" Elena replied. "But the truth is that Terra and the other originals, called Ven and Aqua, haven't really seen eye to eye with the Chasers lately…they've been hunting down the original Master Xehanort for ages, trying to kill him. If you can kill the original Xehanort before he dies naturally, you break the chain of Xehanorts…if he isn't killed, the chain will go on for eternity. The original, while still powerful and dangerous, has about a month left to live.

"That's…well…how do you know all this?" Donald asked.

"That's a secret...but I will tell you that it's the same reason that we know that all three of your friends' voyages are back. Donald smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Reno nodded and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. A doctor wearing blue scrubs walked up to them. Sora shot up and rushed to meet him halfway.

"How is she?" Sora asked.

"I'm not going to lie…it was touch-and-go, but she pulled through. She's asleep right now, but you can go see her if you'd like…right after you get checked out too…you've sustained similar injuries, and your arm looks like it's been beaten to death with a sledgehammer."

"Something a bit bigger...but you pretty much got it." Sora interjected.

"Was that supposed to be a professional diagnosis?" Reno asked. The doctor looked at him shiftily.

"Anyway, I'd rather you get fixed up before you see her. If she wakes up and sees you with taped up wounds, it'll be bad, but not as bad as it would be if you went in there right now as you are." Sora nodded and allowed the doctor to take him to the nearest examination room.

Goofy turned to Reno.

"Anything more you can tell us while we wait?" he asked.

"Not really…only that 11 of the 19 are presumed dead…and that we know much, much better."

"You mean they're alive?" Goofy asked.

"I mean that I'm going to let you figure it out on your own." Reno replied. He waked off and started to take a nap, sprawling out on a couple of waiting chairs. Donald and Goofy followed suit…everyone was a little tired.

And then they all did exactly what the chairs were meant to be used for…waiting.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Leon wondered aloud. He stepped out of the Gummi Ship and stretched his arms.

"Probably off doing stuff…I'm sure they're fine." Tifa replied, stepping off of the ship. She was shortly followed by Aerith, Cid, Cloud, Yuffie, and Amarant.

"Stuff?" Leon asked. "Could you be a tad bit more general…you see, it's too easy to understand you at this point."

"Ha Ha." Tifa replied. "Enough with the sarcasm! I know you're a worry wart and everything, but you have to learn to chill. They're all fine."

"Still…" Leon replied. "Everyone should be back by now…"

"Well speak of the devil…" Cid said. He pointed towards the sky. There was a blue Gummi Ship coming in for a landing.

"I told you not to worry, Leon." Tifa said. She raised her arms over her head and waved the ship down. Its landing gears extended and t slowly hovered towards the ground. Everyone stepped back and allowed it to land. It was the ship Riku had embarked on. The door opened and none other than Riku stepped out of it, stretching his arms. He was followed by Axel, Larxene, Roxas, a large intimidating blue lion, and three girls that Leon recognized immediately.

"Hey! I remember you! You took my munny!" Leon shouted. One of the girls gasped. It was the one with all of the braids in her hair.

"Leon…no one said that he was going to be a part of this…we're going back!" she exclaimed.

"To what…exactly?" Axel asked.

"Good point." The girl replied.

"Wait…didn't you three use to be about…a foot tall?" Aerith asked suspiciously.

"Erm…it's a long story…" replied the girl with the long ponytail. "We'll explain later."

"So I'm guessing you all have been acquainted before?" Riku asked.

"Not exactly…" Leon replied. "More like met-because-Sora-told-them-we-had-treasure-so-they-took-some-munny before."

"Well…this is Yuna." Riku pointed to the girl with the rather long ponytail. "This is Paine." Riku pointed to the silent girl with the black clothes. "And this is Rikku." Riku pointed to the last girl with the braids.

"Riku?" Cid asked.

"No…Rikku…with two k's." Riku replied. "Oh…and this is Kimahri Ronso…he's the one I told you about." Leon nodded his head at Kimahri.

"Are Tidus and Selphie back yet?" Larxene asked. Leon shook his head and took a seat nearby against a wall. Yuffie followed him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Any luck on your mission?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah…we managed to evacuate everyone from Yuna, Rikku, and Paine's building. They're over at the station getting their housing situations in order…you?" Riku replied.

"We managed to get all of the survivors, the data and documents from the study, and Pooh's book. You wouldn't believe how bad that place got in the short time we were away…we're planning on asking Mickey for some extra forces to help us search more thoroughly...but all the survivors should be getting acquainted with your passengers by now." Tifa replied.

"She means that they're getting their housing situations together too." Cid added.

"Yeah…I got that, but thanks anyway." Riku replied. He shook his head and took a sea near Leon and Yuffie.

"You think Sora and Kairi are back yet?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Riku replied. "They're probably hanging out at the beach with Donald and Goofy."

"Sora is cub with ridiculous hair?" Kimahri asked. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah…that's him…" Riku replied.

"And Kairi is red haired girl?" Kimahri asked again. Riku nodded. Everyone was silent, waiting for Tidus's ship to come back. After, about, 15 minutes a ship came into view. It looked red. As it got closer, it turned out to be Tidus's ship. It landed and the doors opened. Selphie walked out, almost in a daze. She was supported by a tall man with long, dark hair. They were followed by a woman with glasses and her golden hair tied up in a ponytail. The man eased Selphie down against a wall, and allowed her to sit in peace.

"Mr. Loire? Ms. Trepe? What's wrong with Selphie?" Riku asked. Laguna walked towards Riku and whispered in his ear.

"She's had…an ordeal…" Laguna replied.

"What kind of ordeal?" Riku asked. "Where's Tidus?"

"That's just it…Tidus isn't here…" Laguna replied solemnly. Riku knew where he was headed with the conversation…he just didn't want to believe it…

"Isn't…here? Where is he?" Riku asked shakily. Laguna placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"He's…dead…"

* * *

Sora rinsed his face off with water. He was about to go see Kairi…she wasn't dead, but she was still unconscious. He dusted some of the dirt off of his shirt with his good arm and adjusted the sling that was supporting the other.

"What if…she doesn't wake up?" Sora asked himself.

"You can't think that way." He replied. "You want her to get better? Act like it." Sora nodded and began to walk out of the room when he heard a buzzing noise sound from somewhere nearby. He remembered the gem his dad gave him. He fished it out of his pocket. It had turned from a dark shade of red to a stop light green. He'd wondered when it changed colors, but he couldn't worry about it now. He wouldn't go without her, so this would be something to urge her awake with…if she could hear him in her subconscious that is. Sora left the room and walked across the hall to where Kairi was. He hesitated for a moment. Her scar had been stitched closed and bandaged. She had a bad looking burn on her left arm...and a breathing mask covering her nose and mouth…he didn't know if he could take seeing her like this. He pushed through it and walked towards her, pulling up a chair.

"Hey…" He said. "I'm sorry…for everything." He waited for a moment before he spoke again.

"The gem is green now…" He said. "My dad says it's ok to go back to the islands…so you have to get better…I won't go without you…promise me you'll get better…"

Sora clutched her hand and rested his head on the edge of the hospital bed…waiting.


	38. You May Refer To Me As

"What do you mean he's…" Riku muttered. Laguna shook his head, as if to signify now wasn't the time, and went over to Selphie to help her up. Riku turned around and began to head down the steps towards the entrance to the hangar.

"Riku!" Axel shouted. Riku turned around. He was being followed by Axel, Roxas, and Kimahri. "What happened?"

"I…uh…I'm not sure but…Tidus is dead…" Riku replied.

"What!? How did it happen?" Roxas asked.

"Didn't I just tell you I didn't know!?" Riku shouted angrily. Everyone stopped walking behind him. He turned around and let the anger fade away from his face. He took a deep breath. "Sorry…he's a friend, y'know?" Riku said. He continued to walk down the stairs until he came to the large, ship filled hangar. Axel, Roxas, and Kimahri emerged behind him.

"You smell something burning?" Kimahri asked. Riku looked back at him and began running through the maze of ships.

"Where is it?" Riku asked, frustrated.

"Let Kimahri lead. Follow Kimahri's nose." Kimahri said. Riku nodded.

"Axel…backtrack and let everyone know that it isn't safe to come in here yet."

"Me? Why me?" Axel asked.

"Well…" Riku replied. "We need Kimahri to lead us to the fire, and Roxas and me both know how to use blizzard spells. As much as I'm sure you'd like to help, I'm just as sure you'd probably help to spread the flames…plus, you'll keep everyone safe." Axel looked at Riku funny and then agreed to go.

"We'll come and get you guys when we can." Riku said. Axel nodded and ran back towards the stairs. Riku allowed Kimahri to lead, and Ran after him with Roxas in tow.

"Do you think anyone's hurt?" Roxas asked.

"I hope not…" Riku replied. It didn't take long to get to the flame. Kimahri's keen nose led them quickly. The source was a large Gummi Ship scrunched up against the main entrance of the hangar. Riku shielded his mouth and nose and shot a blizzard spell at the door. It had already been kicked in, so all he had to do was step in and look for anyone…dead or alive. When he was satisfied that no one was in the flames, he proceeded to put out the flames with blizzard. Roxas followed suit. Kimahri placed the edge of his lance on Riku's shoulder. He lifted it away and a pain shot into Riku's shoulder.

"What was that?" Riku asked.

"Kimahri know how to borrow abilities. Move is called Lancet. Pain will subside shortly." Kimahri replied. Riku nodded and allowed himself and Kimahri to put out the fire with blizzard. After the flames had been taken care of, Riku walked up to the un-damaged panel next to the crash. He pressed the button and typed in the code for Reno's radio.

"Reno…can you hear me?" Riku shouted. The radio on the other end crackled to life. He heard snoring.

"Reno!" Riku shouted again.

"I'll have toe pepperoni pizza…" Reno replied.

"Reno is…kinda in disposed…" It was Goofy's voice this time.

"Goofy?" Riku asked. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at the hospital…" Goofy replied. "Sora and Kairi were in an accident."

"Accident? What kind of…"

"We don't know…" Donald spoke this time.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Riku asked.

"Sora hasn't told us. He's in the room with Kairi. He's pretty beaten up…and Kairi is…unconscious….they say she's steady…but she's still out…"

"Is there any way to get there quickly?" Riku asked.

"He wants to know if there's a way to get here quickly." Donald said to someone on the other end. Riku waited. "Where are you?"

"The crash site, I'd expect…"

"Crash?" Elena picked up the radio. "What kind of crash?"

"Of the Gummi Ship variety…I'm pretty sure that this is the accident you speak of. We managed to put out the fire before it spread." Riku replied.

"Well…if you're in the hangar, go out the side exit. There should be a blue portal right outside in about two minutes. Step in there and you should be outside the hospital."

"Right…" Riku replied. He heard the clunk of the microphone hitting something, obviously Reno.

"This is Reno…what's the problem?" Riku sighed and turned the hangar radio off. "Kimahri, can you follow our trail and bring Axel back here? Axel and only Axel, got it?"

"Got it." Kimahri replied. He ran off.

"Since we have a couple minutes to talk, would you mind explaining why you risked all of our lives stabbing that wyrm in the tail?" Riku asked.

"I was getting a sample." Roxas replied. "I was talking to Merlin before we took off, and he said that he's developing some sort of specimen cloning machine…or something."

"Continue…" Riku said.

"Well, if I got a good enough sample, what I got should be enough to create at least three wyrms…we could raise them from new born…get them used to our faces…and then we should have wyrms for the war, since they grow so fast."

"Oh…you see, I thought you were doing something dumb…like blood collecting…but now that I see you were collecting samples…" Riku replied.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Roxas asked.

"No. I actually think that was pretty clever." Riku replied. After Riku spoke, Kimahri returned with Axel on his shoulder.

"He no want to hurry up." Kimahri said.

"Could you maybe put me known? I don't like being manhandled." Axel said. Kimahri set him sown on the ground.

"And Kimahri no like stragglers…remember that." Kimahri replied.

"Let's go…" Riku said. He ran towards the exit door. Axel, Kimahri, and Roxas followed. Riku pushed open the door, and stepped into the blue portal. He stepped right out into the front of the hospital. He rubbed his nose and shook it off while pushing the door open. He was followed in by Axel, Roxas, and Kimahri. They were all scrunching up their noses.

"Which room are they in?" Riku asked.

"Room three…Donald replied as he stood up. "But I don't think…" Riku pushed him aside and walked back into the hallway. He found room three quickly and entered. He saw Kairi laying on the hospital bed. The right side of her face was bandaged up and she was wearing a breathing mask. Sitting next to her was Sora. He had stitches from the right side of his forehead to his cheek. He was wearing a sling and he was resting his head against the edge of Kairi's hospital bed.

"Sora?" Riku asked. He lifted his head up and looked at Riku.

"Riku! You're back!" Sora exclaimed. He stood up and walked towards Riku.

"How…how is she?"

"Alive…But only just…"

"How'd you guys crash the ship?"

"Well…I wasn't in it. I assume she was hiding and thought I was someone else…then she tried to get away, but lost control…It's all my fault Riku."

"Don't blame yourself…it isn't…now let's talk about something else…like where you guys went."

"To the islands…we met Kairi's mom…apparently she lived on the islands back when we were all…like…one. Then she came back when she was older to live with her grandma."

"Really? Well…are you going back?"

"Yeah…as soon as she wakes up…"

"Well then…I guess we'd better wait." Sora nodded and resumed his position in the chair. Riku pulled up one himself and waited with Sora for Kairi to awaken.

* * *

"How is he progressing?" Xemnas asked.

"Firion?" X replied. "Quite nicely."

"Then why hasn't he obtained the toys yet?"

"Because I've asked him to hide something for me."

"The Azure Crystal?" X nodded in reply.

"This way, Sora and his friends won't find all of them."

"All of them? This implies that he's already found one."

"Two actually…Sora found the Blood Crystal in the volcano and Mickey took advantage of my hasty retreat to obtain the Dusk Crystal."

"Meaning that the only one of the four we have in our possession is the Azure Crystal…and the Twilight Crystal is still missing."

"Yes…but we believe it is in the same place where I stole the Azure Crystal from Sora's father…need I remind you how important it is that we find all four?"

"No, my friend, but I believe that you are going to tell me once again."

"As I am." X stood up from his chair and walked down the steps towards the floor. "All four crystals…Blood, Azure, Twilight, Dusk…are all needed to unlock the Chalice of Z from it's resting place. It is then that the twelve Z-Marbles will be revealed across time…It is up to us to collect them, place them on the chalice, and unlock Kingdom Hearts forever."

"You are a rather eccentric individual, X…will you one day remove that mask and allow me a glimpse of the enigma that runs behind it?" Xemnas asked.

"I believe that you have waited long enough…today will be that day." X replied. Xemnas stood up and looked down at Mr. X.

"Well?" Xemnas asked. X raised his hand up to his face and laid his hand upon the half black, half white mask he'd been wearing since his and Xemnas's meeting. As soon as he did this, He began to glow a bright light. Xemnas shielded his eyes. When the light subsided, X remained standing there with his hand on his mask…however, what was there was different from the Mr. X that stood there moments before. What had once been short, black hair had turned into longer, brown hair. The X that stood there was taller and was built better than the previous.

"Ah…I feel much younger…better…stronger…the world has opened up so many new doors for me…" X replied in a different sounding voice.

"X…what has happened?" Xemnas asked quizzically.

"My life has been renewed…" X slowly removed the monochrome mask and held it as he let his arm drop to his side, revealing his yellow eyes to Xemnas.

"X…?" Xemnas asked.

"Yes…it is still me…however, I am no longer the third Xehanort…I am now the fourth…descendant of he who created you…disciple of the Master Xehanort…I am the one previously known as Terra…but I would still prefer it if you referred to me as X…"

* * *

It was that inky black feeling she'd had before…when she had the dream about her mom dying…she didn't know where she was…she couldn't feel any of her body…she couldn't see her hands…she couldn't see Sora…she couldn't see the flames that were previously engulfing her…where was she.

"Are my eyes even open?" Kairi thought. She opened up her eyelids and looked around. It was still dark, but she could now see a faint light coming from somewhere in the bleak darkness. She heard a voice coming from the light's direction…it was Sora.

"Sorry…for everything…" Sora said. She listened for anything else he would say. "dad says it's ok to go back to the islands…so you have to get better…I won't go without you…promise me you'll get better…"

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. "I'm OK! I'll get better!" She doubted he could hear her…but she thought it was worth a try at least. After a little bit of waiting and contemplating on what she would do, she heard another voice.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Riku! You're back!" Sora exclaimed. Kairi heard footsteps walking away from the light.

"How…how is she?" Riku asked.

"Alive…But only just…" Sora replied solemnly.

"but only just? What the hell?" Kairi asked Sora, even though he couldn't hear her.

"How'd you guys crash the ship?"

"Well…I wasn't in it. I assume she was hiding and thought I was someone else…then she tried to get away, but lost control…It's all my fault Riku."

"No…it's not…"

"Don't blame yourself…it isn't your fault." Riku replied. She nodded, grateful that Riku said that at that moment. "…now let's talk about something else…like where you guys went."

"To the islands…we met Kairi's mom…apparently she lived on the islands back when we were all…like…one. Then she came back when she was older to live with her grandma." Sora replied.

"Really? Well…are you going back?" Riku asked

"Yeah…as soon as she wakes up…" Sora said.

"Well then…I guess we'd better wait." Riku replied.

"Let's hope you don't have to wait to long…" Kairi said. She walked up closer to the light filtering in from nowhere and sat down underneath it. It was warm…like the sun on a beautiful day…Kairi closed her eyes and listened for anything else that might help her.

"I love you…please be OK…" Sora whispered. A tear rolled down Kairi's cheek.

"I love you too…" Kairi replied. At that moment, she felt the warm light rush away. She now felt cool air gently rustling around her…like an A/C. She no longer had that inky dark feeling about her…she felt lighter…she was laying down in a bed. An uncomfortable one, but still a bed…someone was holding her hand.

"Where am I?" Kairi thought.

"The only way you'll know is if you open your eyes." She replied, reasoning with herself. She opened up her eyes and saw Sora sitting next to her. He had hold of her hand and his head was resting on the edge of the bed. He was muttering things under his breath.

"Are…y-you…praying?" Kairi asked. Her voice felt and sounded weaker…feeble…

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed. He shot up, allowing Kairi to get a good look at him.

"What…h-happened to you...?" Kairi asked. Sora laughed, tears rolling down his face.

"You…you happened to me…" He replied, smiling.

"I'm sorry…" Kairi said.

"No…I'm sorry…" Sora replied.

"How about," Riku interjected. "you're both sorry…"

"Yeah…sounds good." Sora replied.

"So…we're going to the islands first chance we get…" Kairi said.

"You…heard me?" Sora replied. Kairi nodded firmly.

"You said you wouldn't leave without me…and I promised I'd get better…even though you couldn't hear me." Kairi replied.

"But…you just woke up…" Riku said.

"I'm strong enough. Give me a few minutes and I'll be better than ever." Kairi replied.

"Fine…" Riku said. He smiled.

"You want to come to?" Sora asked. Riku nodded in reply.

"Let's see…there's the bother of trying to sneak you out of here…" Riku said. "They won't be prepared to release you yet."

"Let's just leave from here…" Sora replied.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied. After Kairi had gotten dressed in the bathroom, everyone was ready to go. With his good arm, Sora raised his Keyblade and opened the portal to the islands. Before they knew it, all three of them were face down in the sand…


	39. You'd Look Upside Down?

"You're back!" Kori exclaimed. Ran towards Sora Riku, and Kairi. "Wait…what happened…" Looked at the injuries that Kairi and Sora had sustained.

"Nothing…" Sora replied.

"It doesn't seem like…"

"We're fine…" Kairi said.

"Erm…ok…then…" Kori replied. "Wait…is this Riku?" Riku nodded. "Rin will be glad to see you…but that will have to wait for now…I need to show you this."

"Show us what?" Sora asked. Kori promptly took the vial of black goop from his pocket.

"I gave it to Hojo, like I said, and he said that it was made from a very rare material." Kori paused.

"What kind of material?" Kairi asked.

"Something called zeerillium…it's the same material as this…" Kori pulled a small, blue crystal out of his pocket. "It's our family heirloom…the Azure Crystal. I was going to give this to you when you were ten, but now seems to be as good a time as any." Sora took the Azure Crystal from his father.

"Wait…I've seen something like this before…" Sora said. He fished around in his pocket and pulled out the red crystal he found in the volcano.

"Th…that's the Blood Crystal." Kori said.

"Blood Crystal?" Kairi replied, quizzically.

"Yeah…I guess I'd better explain. There are four crystals of great power…Dusk, Blood, Twilight, and Azure. You need all of them to unlock this cup…thing. Anyway, once you do, you'll have to find these marbles. You put all twelve of them on the cup and you'll have the ability to destroy Kingdom Hearts forever…destroying the Heartless and anything else that comes from Kingdom Hearts."

"You know about Kingdom Hearts?" Riku asked.

"I know about a lot of things." Kori replied. "Like all four of the crystals are made of zeerillium…and there are only four things in existence made of zeerillium."

"So…that mean's that the blob was one of the crystals." Kairi replied. Kori nodded.

"We've already ruled out Blood and Azure…that leaves Dusk and Twilight…and this is a corrupted crystal…let me put it on the ground…and Sora, hit it with some of the Keyblade's light.

"Why didn't you do it when you found out?" Sora asked.

"Because each of the crystals come from a different time period…and the Twilight Crystal is from yours...it's confusing…You'll have to talk to Hojo about that…and you really don't want to talk to Hojo about that. He's rather eccentric."

"You mean he's crazy?" Riku asked. Kori laughed

"So it's the Twilight Crystal then?" Kairi asked, trying to get back on topic.

"Yeah…we know that the Dusk crystal is currently in the possession of your King Mickey."

"How would you know that?" Riku asked.

"Hojo is pretty clever…he can see into the future. Like…he could see Mickey finding the crystal…and he could see a masked man taking the Azure Crystal from me…that's why I'm giving it to you now…that way, the man with the red hair who is trying to hide it from you in the future will suddenly…not have it." Sora nodded and proceeded to shoot light at the container. It cracked open and glowed a magnificent white light, leaving in its wake an orange crystal.

"So…you're saying that we pretty much have all of them now…right?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…It's great, isn't it?" Kori replied "He's in a place called Andy's Room. It belongs to a kid named Andy and his toys…he's going to look around and find that the crystal is gone…and that he's surrounded by a bunch of toys. Heh…he'll be mad for sure."

"This is way too far fetched…toys?" Riku replied.

"Trust me…I've hung out with obsessive-over-Christmas skeletons, mermaids, talking woodland stuffed animal storybook creatures, lions, and computer programs…toys actually don't sound as weird as you think." Sora said.

"Here…use this before we go back to the house." Kori said. He handed Sora a small berry. Sora popped it in his mouth and felt the pain in his arm subside. He quickly pulled off the sling in time to see the last of the bruises fade away. Sora smiled and swung his arm around. It was perfectly healed. The scar on his face was still there though.

"Thank's dad…" Sora said. Kori smiled.

"No problem. Let's go get some supper, shall we?" Kori asked. Dinner was amazing. After some fuss over their injuries, Sora, Riku, and Kairi enjoyed dinner with Kori, Rin, and Cris. They had Kapaau Fish in Kori's special sauce. And for dessert, they had banana and coconut ice cream. Everything was delicious.

"It's…getting late." Sora said. "We have to get back, or else someone is bound to notice we're gone."

"You're right…" Kori replied. "You'd better go."

"Mom…" Kairi said. "Promise me you won't go."

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Kairi…I love you…and I'm glad you got to meet me…but if me and your father are on that ship…we're on that ship. You understand?" Cris replied. "It's called destiny." Kairi nodded reluctantly and ran back to give her mom a hug.

"I…understand…" Kairi replied. She let go of her mom and allowed Kori to walk them all to the door.

"Bye. I'll see you all in the future…" Kori said. "But before you go…take these." Kori handed him a burlap sack with some berries in it. "You might need them...they're the same as the one I gave you on the beach." Sora nodded in thanks and then walked away with Riku and Kairi. Kori watched them walk down towards the beach and then closed it after they'd gotten more towards the beach.

"Um…Sora…Kairi…" Riku said. He stopped on the path. "Before we go…I need to tell you something."

"What?" Kairi asked.

"On his mission…Tidus…he didn't make it back. We don't know how…but he died out there." Riku said. Sora could tell in his eyes that this was going to be the only opportunity to tell him before they returned and were taken aback.

"What…we have to go back…do something." Sora replied.

"Do what? He's gone, Sora. We can bury him and hope that he's at peace…" Riku replied. Sora sighed and pointed the Keyblade at the ground. Before he knew it, they were back in the hospital room.

"Let's go…" Kairi said.

"We've still got the doctors to take care of…" Riku said.

"I don't care…" Kairi replied "…we need to go find everyone." They stepped out into the hallway. The waiting room was empty except for Reno.

"Where did everyone go?" Sora asked.

"The bar." Reno replied. "You guys have been gone for…a day."

"What? We were only gone for, like, and hour!" Sora exclaimed.

"If you used the Timeline, you must have distorted something…in any case, Tidus has had his funeral, and we're meeting Axel at the Bar None for a Tidus tribute drink."

"We're not old enough to drink…" Sora said.

"You are in Germany…we're going by those rules today." Reno smiled and opened up a blue portal.

"Nice to see you're OK, Kairi…" Reno said. Kairi nodded and then they all stepped through the portal. They all ended up in front of the bar. It was a large brick building with a red circle and a slash painted on it…like one of those no entry signs. Inside the circle and behind the slash was a painting of a nun.

"Bar None." Sora muttered. "Clever…"

They walked in to see everyone sitting around the various tables, each with a drink in their hands. Sora, Riku, and Kairi took a seat next to Axel and Kimahri. After Kairi got her welcome backs from everyone that knew she was hurt, Laguna stood up and spoke to everyone at the tables.

"Everyone knew that Tidus was a good person. He was brave…strong…bright…a real piece of work." Laguna began. "But not three days ago, his life was taken from him. So young…so much to live for. You all know now what the cause was…and I'm sorry once again for not getting him safely out of the situation…It's my fault that this happened…and there really isn't too much else to say…unless anyone else wanted to speak…" Selphie stood up. She was crying, and beckoned for Laguna to sit down. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I…I loved Tidus…he was always there for me…I can't believe he's gone…I want him to come back…I want whoever did this to him to come to justice." Selphie said. Laguna shifted nervously. "Saying this…" Selphie continued. "I don't want anyone to blame Laguna for what happened. He did his best…and that's all we could have asked from him…don't be angry…forgive…and remember…" Selphie looked back at Laguna and returned the slight smile he was giving her. "So can everyone please raise their glasses to Tidus…a brave young man…" Everyone did as they were told, reluctantly followed by Kairi.

"This stuff tastes great…" Sora said.

"See. I told you…You would have found that out sooner if you hadn't been such a pussy a couple years back." Riku replied.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sora said quietly.

"What do you think?" Riku asked Kairi.

"It's…OK, I guess." Kairi replied, taking another sip.

"Then another round…" Riku said.

Over the next couple of hours, everyone was laughing and telling their best stories about Tidus. It truly was a great send off…fit for a king. For Kairi and Sora, who were sat alone at their table, the night became a marathon. Riku was off somewhere making a fool of himself.

"Did you know…" Sora said. "That if I stood on my head…you'd be upside-down?" Sora asked. He tried to turn over in his chair, but soon lost his balance and tried to pull himself back up.

"Sir…I do believe you have had…one too many…" Kairi replied. She giggled quietly.

"I believe so, ma'am…have you joined me just yet?" Sora asked.

"I do believe so sir…" Kairi replied. It went along like this until early in the morning. They had just arrived at the Core Castle at around two in the morning. Kairi was currently laughing at a joke Sora had told about tapioca pudding. They soon found their way to their temporary lodging facility, after a few errors, and collapsed on the bed.

"That was fun…" Kairi said. Sora laughed in reply.

"That was a good one." He said.

"That wasn't a joke…I don't think anyway…" Kairi said. "I don't want it to end."

"Me either." Sora replied.

"I…I am sorry you know…about it all…" Kairi said.

"I know…" Sora replied.

"And…If I could take it back...I would…"

"Yeah…I know…it's over now."

"No…I…I want to make it up to you." Both of them sat up.

"What do you mean?" Kairi leaned in and gently kissed Sora on the lips.

"You know what I mean." She kissed him again, and allowed him to slowly unzip her top. She pulled off his shirt and then broke away from him.

"Are we…really doing this?" Sora asked.

"There's only one way to find out…" Kairi replied. She laughed and crawled underneath the covers. Sora soon followed.

For Sora and Kairi…the night would go on…

* * *

After finding a suitable hiding spot, Firion reached into his pocket and searched for the Azure Crystal.

"That's not flying! It's falling with style!" the cowboy shouted.

"I just proved to you that I can fly…" the space man replied. Firion rolled his eyes. He'd be glad to get rid of all of them…except he had to bring spaceman and cowboy, didn't he?

"Damn…" Firion said. "Where is it." It was at that moment that Firion realized that he'd lost it somewhere down the line. He felt cold tendrils of darkness engulfing him.

"No…" Firion muttered. He soon found himself kneeling in front of Mr. X and Xemnas.

"You…you were so promising…yet you find the need to fail me as well." X said. "Dear me, Xemnas, what shall I do?"

"I don't know X…try something new." Xemnas replied.

"No…master…please spare me!" Firion exclaimed.

"I don't think so…I think you are in for a re-programming…just like your friend Ixiyx…Seibring and Daltoaus should be more than happy to find the crystal for me." X said.

"No…please…" But it was too late. X had brought his hand down…and Firion was lying in a heap with blood pooling around him.

* * *

"That was…" Kairi said. It had been about a half an hour since…they started. Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Axel were listening in again.

"Was what?" Sora asked.

"Uh…it was…" Kairi didn't say anything.

"Better than Ixiyx?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh…" Kairi replied.

"What was that thing you did with the…" Sora began.

"I'll tell you later…I think it's…unsafe to speak about it now." Kairi replied. Even though the door was closed, Riku could tell that Kairi was glaring at him through it.

"Well…we'd…uh…better get some sleep…" Sora said.

"Gentlemen…we have been subjected to sounds that no man should ever have to hear unless he is having it done to himself…" Axel whispered shakily.

"W-why were we listening again?" Donald asked.

"Because…I don't know…why were we listening Axel?" Riku asked.

"Erm…because…it's how we roll?" Axel replied questionably.

"How are you holding up Goofy?" Donald asked.

"S-scared…" Goofy replied.

"Erm…I think we'd better get him to his room…" Axel replied. An so it was that Axel, Riku, and Donald helped carry Goofy back to his rooms. Afterward, they would each return to their respective rooms…and never spy on Sora and Kairi again.


	40. Definitely NOT Anorexic

Sora walked into the dining room and sat down quietly at the end of the table. He felt dizzy and he had a rather large headache.

"Morning…" Riku said shiftily.

"Not…so…loud." Sora replied. He clutched his head and looked down at his food. He was scared to eat because he wasn't so confident he could keep it down long enough to get to a bathroom or a trashcan.

"I wasn't even loud." Riku said.

"Are we in a cave…or something?" Sora asked. "I'm hearing echoes…"

"Where's Kairi?" Riku asked after he'd taken a few bites of egg.

"The room…doing something…can we just…not talk?" Sora asked desperately. "I feel like my face is going to explode." Riku nodded in compliance. Sora was happy, because for five minutes he would be able to get some peace and quiet…five minutes quite literally, because five minutes after Riku had agreed to be quiet, King Mickey and The Turks burst into the room.

"Good mornin' fellas!" Mickey exclaimed happily…and quite loudly.

"Oh…God…kill me now…" Sora moaned.

"I get word from Professor Hojo that you guys found three of the crystals." Mickey continued. Sora, whose face was now in the eggs, nodded slowly.

"How'd you know about Hojo?" Riku asked.

"Me and Hojo go way back…I was taught under Yen Sid. Don't think that I haven't used one of those two Timelines before." Mickey replied. "Anyway…where are they?" Sora reached down into one of the pockets in his pants and fished out the three crystals. The King set the Dusk Crystal next to them on the table.

"Is there a point to this?" Riku asked. "It isn't like we actually have the cup."

"First of all…it's called the Z-Chalice. Second of all, it is like we have it." Mickey replied.

"We do?" Riku asked. Mickey nodded and threw the crystals up in the air. They shattered into pieces and were absorbed into the chandelier. The chandelier began to glow and Mickey snapped his fingers at a broom near the doorway. The broom stood up straight and pressed a button on the wall. It released a pulley rope that sent the chandelier down slowly, but squeakily.

"Fucking-A!" Sora shouted. Everyone looked at Sora for a split second, but soon forgot his outburst and continued to watch the chandelier fall to the table. When it had, the King walked up to it and removed the candles. He then took out his Keyblade and bashed at the base. Sora made a very violent groan, but everyone seemed to ignore it. Mickey reached into the battered chandelier and pulled out a glowing silver cup from it. It had twelve grooves encircling it about as big as marbles. It had four diamond shapes engraved around the base, each with a color corresponding to its respective crystal.

"Now we just need the marbles…" Riku said. Mickey nodded in agreement.

"We have one here at the castle…" Mickey said.

"Really?" Riku asked. "Where?"

"In both yours and Sora's Keyblades." Mickey replied

"What?" Riku asked.

"Yes. In the Keyblades…well, the key chains to be more precise…you see, both of you have Timelines, and in the center of those timelines are a half of one marble. When they get in close proximity to each other, they'll mend, leaving us with The Pig Marble.

"The…Pig…Marble?" Sora asked. This made even Sora want to talk now.

"Yeah…I guess I'd better tell you that the marbles' official names are the Z-Marbles to correspond with the Z-Chalice. The 'Z' stands for zodiac…there are twelve marbles…are you getting this?" Mickey asked. Sora nodded and returned his face to the eggs.

"So…the Pig Marble, huh?" Riku asked.

"Yes…I also need to mention that each marble gives you a special ability when it's used…like the Pig Marble can manipulate time." Mickey said.

"Wait…so we can pause and re-wind time as well?" Riku asked, fascinated.

"Yes…if both halves are together as one marble…" Mickey replied. "But we're going to keep them separated. If ever the enemy gets the Chalice, we'll have the last piece that they'd need to open Kingdom Hearts for good."

"Speakin' of the enemy…I got a question…" Goofy asked, walking from the other side of the room. "If this is a war we're having, where are the battles?"

"Not all wars are fought on the battlefield Goofy…" Riku replied. "You ever hear of the Cold War?"

"You're both right." Mickey said. "But there is going to be a battle soon. I've gotten word that the Chasers are going to be moving some troops to the outskirts of Midgar. We're going to go there and head them off. If they take control of Midgar, they'll be able to resurrect the WEAPONS."

"Midgar…wasn't that destroyed by the WEAPONS?" Donald asked. He was stood next to Goofy.

"Yes and no. It is currently buried under many layers of earth, but it is also the only part of old Gaia accessible from Radient Garden." Mickey said. "We need to get to the place where it was buried and fight off the Chasers so they can't raise the city and use the reactors to summon all of the WEAPONS."

"That makes…no sense." Riku said.

"Trust me…" Reno said. "It isn't supposed to."

"Anyway, it's early and we don't have to plan things until tomorrow, so why don't you finish breakfast and get some sleep." Mickey said. "I heard about you're night at Tidus's send-off…you guys look like you need it." Riku nodded gratefully and continued to eat his breakfast.

"Sora?" Riku asked after looking at the door for Kairi. "Maybe you should go check on Kairi…she hasn't come down in a while…she does need to eat." Sora stood up wordlessly and slinked off down the hallway. He made his way effortlessly to his and Kairi's room.

"Hangovers…another thing I may have to consider for navigation." Sora muttered. He entered the room and saw Kairi sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Breakfast…we're going to be sleeping in for most of the day, so you'd better eat something" Sora said.

"I'm…not hungry." Kairi replied. She had a blank look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing."

"Then come and eat."

"I said I'm not hungry…I think that I won't be eating today…I'll probably just puke it up…"

"Me too, but that didn't discourage me…I ate some eggs at least…well…technically."

"I mean for a different reason than the obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just not hungry, ok?"

"Kairi…are you…you know………anorexic?" Sora looked at her worriedly. Kairi gave him a bewildered stare.

"No! What gave you that…"

"Because if you are, we should talk to someone…a professional who can help you."

"Sora…I…"

"I can help. Talk to me!"

"Sora…"

Because I don't want you to be THAT person." Kairi wondered at how incredibly dense Sora could be at times.

"I think that we can work through…" Kairi finally interrupted him.

"Sora! I'm not anorexic…" Kairi muttered quietly. She took a deep breath and then allowed something like a small smile to creep across her face. Sora raised his eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant…"

**AND SO MARKS THE END OF **_**PART I**_


	41. Aftermath

"What do you mean you're…" Sora shuffled around the room, trying hard not to panic any more than he already was.

"I told you…" Kairi replied. She watched him carefully.

"Well…when…when did you know?"

"About thirty seconds before you came in." Kairi replied.

"And you're sure it's…"

"Yours?" Kairi asked. She saw the worry in Sora's eyes. "I'm sure…I took a test after…him, and it came back negative. I wasn't pregnant then and I am now…so…" Sora sat down on the bed next to her and smiled.

"So…I'm going to be a dad?" He asked. Kairi nodded. Sora stood up, leaned over, and kissed her square on the lips.

"But...are you sure you're ready? To be parents? We've only just stopped being kids ourselves…we're only sixteen…" Kairi said worriedly.

"Yeah…but together we're thirty-two." Sora replied with a smile. "You and me…mom and dad…think about it. You know how great that's going to be?"

"Yeah but…" Kairi said.

"But nothing. Everyone will help us……wait…you aren't considering what I think you are…are you?" Sora asked.

"Well…it's perfectly normal nowadays…I just…I don't know."

"It may be 'perfectly normal'…but it's wrong. I want this baby, and I know you do too…and I'm not going to allow you to get an abortion."

"Yeah…I'm not going to allow me to get one either…I was talking stupid."

"Like I said…we'll have everyone to help…speaking of everyone…"

"No…" Kairi replied. "Let's not tell anyone for now…keep it between us until we absolutely have to tell…"

"Which will be soon." Sora replied. "There's going to be a battle in a day or two and me, you, Riku, Donald, and Goofy are supposed to lead the army…remember?"

"I can do it…"

"No…I don't want you to hurt yourself…"

"Look…I'm a big girl now…If I'm big enough to have sex and get myself pregnant, I'm big enough to make my own decisions…"

"I understand that…but we're going to be a family…and there will be times when I have to make decisions for both of us…so I'm putting my foot down and saying we'll have to tell them." Kairi crossed her arms and pouted her lips. She understood what Sora was saying…she just didn't like the idea of him being in charge…it was a scary thought.

"That doesn't work anymore…" Sora said. He laughed and sat down again.

"Fine…we'll go down and we'll tell them now…" Kairi replied.

"We are going to have to get married someday, you know…" Sora said off handedly as he walked towards the door.

"I know…" Kairi replied. "I can't wait for that day…" She smiled and they walked out the door together.

* * *

Terra looked over the horizon. They'd bee at the burial site in a day or so. His army was ready…victory was at hand…and everything couldn't be better. Xemnas was by his side, looking over the horizon as well.

"X…" Xemnas said. "What happens if they show up?"

"Who?" Terra replied. "The King and his cronies?"

"No…" Xemnas said again. "The Archadian/Dalmascan army…no doubt they've heard of this…"

"We'll have to wait and see…" Terra said, smugly. "Even if they do…they won't stand a chance…"

"I do hope you're right…" Xemnas replied.

"Funny…I've never known you as one to worry…" Terra said.

"I'm not…that's what's worrying me."

"That is a contradiction, my friend."

"I know…just…have them all be on their guard." Xemnas pointed ahead towards the army of Grunts walking towards the final resting place of Midgar.

"I will Xemnas…you're beginning to make me worry…"

"I apologize deeply for this…"

Terra turned his head back to the horizon and continued to walk.

* * *

"What do you mean you're…" Riku said, flabbergasted.

"That's exactly how I responded." Sora replied.

"This has got to be a joke…" Leon said.

"Yeah…" Kairi replied with a sarcastic tone. "Because I'm just that hilarious."

"Are you 100 sure that you're…" Axel began. Kairi sighed and nodded vigorously.

"Well then…" Donald replied. "That…well…"

"Erm…are you two OK?" Sora asked Donald and Goofy. Donald was fumbling for words and Goofy was dead quiet. They both nodded.

"This is great…I guess…if you two think it is…" Yuffie said. Kairi and Sora smiled in reply.

"Well…I guess this is cause for celebration then!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Please…no more celebration…" Sora said, suddenly remembering that his head hurt really badly. He heard a quiet bell noise and felt a buzzy feeling in his pocket. He fished out the star gem…it was green again.

"They need us back." Sora replied.

"We need to go then…" Riku replied. Kairi nodded in response.

"You've got…three hours…" Mickey said. "We need to start planning or the battle."

"Me?" Kairi asked.

"You can be in the meeting, but I don't think it would be such a good idea for you to actually go out and fight." Mickey replied. Kairi nodded and joined Riku and Sora.

"I think we'd better use your Keyblade." Sora said. "Last time I used mine, we ended up staying a day instead of a few hours." Riku held up his Keyblade and in a flash they were gone.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know…" The king replied. "Let's hope it has to do with the chalice…"

* * *

Kori was waiting on the beach for the kids. He was sitting on the beach, skipping rocks into the ocean. He occasionally pulled out the small marble with the dog inside of it and rolled it around in his hand. Soon, he heard a noise like a pop and turned to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi brushing themselves off.

"Hey…how's it going?" Kori asked.

"Fine…" Kairi replied.

"Yeah…" Sora replied.

"You sound…suspicious…" Kori said.

"What do you mean?" Sora replied.

"Like there's something you're not telling me…just…the way you said it…"

"Let's get back to the house before we tell you." Kairi said. Riku shook his head and walked towards the house.

"What did you call us for?" Sora asked.

"Well, I was playing marbles the other day and I stumble across this one that I've never seen before…it was clear and it had a dog inside of it." Kori pulled the marble out of his pocket and handed it to Sora.

"A dog…is part of the Chinese Zodiac…right?" Sora asked. Riku nodded.

"Then this is the second marble…" Sora said happily.

"I guess you found the chalice then?" Kori asked.

"Yeah…" Riku replied. "It was in one of the chandeliers at Core Castle."

"That's good." Kori said. Sora pocketed the marble as they entered the house.

"Is that it then?" Kairi asked.

"It would have been…until you to started acting all weird." Kori said.

"Weird?" Cris asked. She poked her head out of the kitchen. "In what way?"

"I dunno…" Kori replied. "They're going to tell me now."

"I'm…" Kairi said. It was unnerving for her to have to say this to her mom. "I'm pregnant." Everyone's eyes widened. Cris stepped out of the kitchen and Rin, Riku's dad, stepped from the hallway.

"You're…" Kori said, lost for words. He pointed a finger at Sora, and he nodded.

"Erm…we…go into the back room you two…" Cris said. "We'll talk." Kairi and Sora obliged and walked back, followed by Cris and Kori. Once they were safely in the back room, Rin stood next to Riku.

"You haven't gotten any girls pregnant…have you?" Rin asked. Riku shook his head. "Good…let it stay that way till you're married." Riku sighed and sat down on the couch, waiting for Sora and Kairi.


	42. The One Who Will Solve your Problem

"No! I'm supposed to hold it now!" a voice shouted from nearby. Terra looked up, intrigued by this. He held up his hand, silently signaling the army to halt.

"Why are you so worked up! I had it, I'll hold it!" another voice said.

"But I'm faster with it! I feel…like I'm going as fast as humanly possible when I'm strolling along!" the first voice replied.

"Wastelanders…?" Xemnas asked. Terra nodded and put a finger up to his lips.

"So do I…that's why I'm going to keep it." The second voice said.

"Why are we fighting over this?" a third voice asked. "It's that rabbit inside of that thing…we were fine till we found the rabbit…now we're tearing each other limb from limb…I seem to be the only voice of reason left here, so why don't you…let me hold it." His voice wavered as he said the last part.

"No…you're trying to trick us into giving it to you!" the second voice exclaimed.

"How dare you accuse me of trickery!" the third voice replied, enraged. What came next was the sound of knuckles connecting with nose.

"You…you boke by dose!" the second voice exclaimed. Terra heard a tinkling noise…like a glass object rolling across the ground.

"Right at my feet!" the first voice squealed happily. "Thank you so much!"

"Oh no you don't!" the third voice cried.

"Wait here…" Terra said quietly to Xemnas. He walked towards the noise of the voices and around the rocks so he was obscured from sight.

"W…who are you?" the first voice asked.

"I'm the one who will solve your problem…" Terra replied. "so you all want to hold the lovely marble…and you can't decide who… have an idea…" Xemnas heard someone step forward and then the sound of painful, agonizing pleas for help. It was about thirty seconds when Terra returned. His hands were covered with blood. He laughed a demented little laugh.

"Killing is quite a messy business…isn't it?" Terra said finally. He wiped his hands on his robe. Xemnas felt a smirk creep across his face.

"Indeed it is my friend." He replied.

"The Z-Marbles…tiny little things…but powerful…powerful enough to turn the most tight nit groups against each other…" Terra said, turning the crimson streaked marble in his hand.

"Not us though. Our minds are too strong for a trick like that." Xemnas replied.

"Yes…as are Sora and his friends' minds…" Terra said solemnly.

"Unless we can somehow make them forget that subject…" Xemnas said. "Let us take the one thing that Sora holds most dear."

"I believe we have already attempted a kidnapping of Kairi." Terra said.

"Yes…but was she working with us that time?" Xemnas asked. Terra looked at him inquisitively. "X…let me introduce you to the Mind-Bender…" Xemnas raised his hand and seemingly raised a creature from the ground. It looked like a bear and a boar mixed together. Its fangs were razor sharp and dipped in blood.

"I can get this into the castle…trust me…Once I do, I'll have it infect Kairi. She will be powerless to stop it, and even more powerless to ignore our commands...like…" Xemnas said.

"Kill…Sora…" Terra finished. He laughed his laugh again and looked out over the army. "Is the Organization IX stationed at the burial site…minus you of course."

"Yes…they left days ago…and I don't appreciate the mockery of my diminished numbers." Xemnas said.

"I apologize my friend." Terra said. "Now let's continue." Terra raised his hand again and the army started moving forward once more. As they walked past the rock where the Wastelanders were stationed, Xemnas couldn't help but take a peek. He saw limbs strewn about and blood smeared everywhere. Xemnas laughed happily and, once he looked over to see what the fuss was about, Terra did too.

* * *

"A bunch of de-generates…that's what it is…" Rin said. Riku ignored his father. He didn't want to hear anymore of his rants.

"To think…at their age…him knocking her up…what do you think led to that, huh? They got drunk I expect…" Riku shook his head.

"And those two…in there 'talking to them'. We had 'talking to them' when I was growing up too…it was called 'tanning their hides'." Rin paced around the room. Riku looked at him like he was crazy.

"If I was Kori or Cris right now…" Rin said. "Those two would be getting a 'talking to' alright…four up the side of their heads is more like it…"

"Shut…up…" Riku muttered.

"What did you say?" Rin asked.

"I said shut up…don't talk about them like that!" Riku burst out.

"Excuse me, young man, but I'll speak any way I want to!"

"No! No you won't…not about my friends!" Riku stood up and was clenching his fists.

"What are you trying to pull, boy?"

"I need to get something off my chest dad!" Riku began he started pacing around the room. "Yeah…they did get drunk. Stupid mistake…but you know I was right there with them. I could have done any number of stupid things that night…and I probably did…I can't remember!"

"Wh…"

"No. Stay quiet!" Riku felt the anger rise in his voice. "When I was growing up, you yelled at me plenty of times when I got in trouble…for this very reason I'd expect…but I'm sick of it! Stop bad mouthing Sora and Kairi!"

"Just…a…bunch…of…punks…" Rin stretched out his words. Before he knew it, Riku was flying forward at his dad. His fist was outstretched and then he felt someone pulling him away. It was Sora. Rin clutched at his bloody nose.

"You guys better go…" Kori said. "Remember what we told you." Sora nodded.

"And maybe…don't bring Riku next time…" Chris whispered so only Sora could hear. Sora coaxed Riku into taking out the Keyblade. Riku aimed it at a wall, staring at his dad the whole time. In a flash they were back in the castle.

"I…" Riku was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry about it. He said some things he didn't mean." Kairi said. "We heard him…and you…"

"No…he meant everything he said…" Riku replied. "W-why…why does he have to be this way…why can't I have a normal dad…why didn't…why didn't h take care of me? "Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Why didn't anyone care about me?"

"We care about you…" Kairi said. Sora and Kairi sat down on opposite sides of Riku. Kairi embraced him in a hug. "We'll always care about you…"

"Y-yeah…" Riku mumbled.

"Right now though…" Sora said. "You need to let it out." Sora rested his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Just like no one is here to see you…" Kairi began to stroke Riku's hair gently…and he let it out.

* * *

"How'd we manage to get outta that?" Pete asked warily.

"I told you that I would not be defeated you buffoon…" Maleficent replied. She looked around They were in a small laboratory room.

"I'll bust us out of here!" Pete exclaimed. He looked at the door and began to charge at it, but as soon as he reached it, it flew open, sending him headlong into a wall.

"Please come with me…" A man said. He was wearing white robes and his face couldn't be seen entirely well, but his voice sounded almost zombified. Maleficent cautiously followed the man in the robes.

"Come you big oaf…" Maleficent hissed. Pete shook off his failure and followed Maleficent. They were taken to a big room with a throne in the center. On it was a woman with black clothes and makeup on. She stared malevolently at Maleficent.

"My name…" She began. "Is Edea…and I'd like to request your assistance."

* * *

"Test subject: Kairi…Locate Kairi. Brown hair…Pink Clothes…" The Bender made its way through the castle corridors. It checked all of the rooms down the firs floor and then drifted into the courtyard. It floated around the garden and saw three people sitting against a wall.

"Test subject: Kairi located. Possess…" The Bender made it's way towards Kairi. It stopped short, however, in case the other two made a movement. It backed up and allowed the spiky headed one to help the silver headed one up. Kairi walked off to the side, giving the Bender his opening.

"Path set. Test subject: Kairi locked-on…" The bender swooped down towards Kairi, but before he could reach her, the silver headed one got in the way.

"Path determined: infecting Test subject: silver haired…" It flew into the silver headed one's back and then everything went black.

"Not exactly as I'd planned…but it's better than nothing…" Xemnas said. He put the screen that monitored the Bender's progress away.

"Riku will do fine…" Terra replied. "We'll use him very…very soon. Now onward to victory…"

The army continued to march on.


	43. Girls, Booze, and Girls

Mickey hurried around the corner to see Sora. He had something great to say, and he hoped that Sora would accept his proposal.

"Sora! I'm glad you're back!" Mickey exclaimed. He was running so fast, he almost crashed right into Sora.

"Are you…OK?" Sora asked.

"I'm just fine. I've gotten word that another marble has appeared!"

"Where the hell are you getting this information?" Sora asked. "And better yet, why don't you just go get it?"

"Because one of you two need to go get it." Mickey replied. "You guys have locked Kingdom Hearts each time it has appeared and this has something to do with it…a place called Cascading Cave. It's pitch dark…the paths move…people die in there…"

"And you want one of us to go get it?" Sora asked.

"Yes…which one of you will go?" Mickey asked. Riku was dead silent…his eyes were fixed to the ground. It was weird, because Riku was usually the one to jump in and volunteer first.

"I'll…go…I guess…" Sora mumbled.

"No…no…people die in there he said…don't…" Kairi said.

"I'll be back…I'm just that good." Sora said with a smile.

"No…don't be cocky…I don't want our kid growing up without a father…" Kairi replied.

"I'll be back…I promise…trust me here…" Sora said. Kairi looked into his eyes questionably. She finally nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

"Be careful…" Kairi said. She walked off with Riku.

"Come with me…" Mickey said. Sora followed him to a wall two floors down. He waved his hand over the wall and it revealed a hidden elevator, which they took down for five minutes. The ride was very quiet. Mickey didn't speak…Sora didn't speak. The doors opened into a room with flashing lights on the wall. There were computer terminals lining the wall with readouts scrolling down the screens.

"Step in there." Mickey said. He pointed at a tall, cylindrical machine. Sora stepped in warily and faced Mickey again. "You're going to fall into a state of unconsciousness for a while." A visor shot down the tube and rested over Sora's eyes.

"I thought you said…that I was going to the Cascading Cave…" Sora said.

"The place is digital. I'm going to digitize you. The cave is in the digital dimension."

"Dimension…?"

"Yes…there are different things in the digital dimension than here in ours…my sources say there should be at least two more marbles in that dimension."

"Sucks to your sources!" Sora exclaimed. Mickey turned and looked at him bewildered.

"You've been reading Lord of the Flies, haven't you?" Mickey asked. Sora hung his head in shame. "Just…keep walking when you get there…and I'll put this on you." The machine whirred to life and Sora felt something clamp around his wrist.

"What is this?" Sora asked.

"It's something to hold the marble. It needs to be put on there or else it will disappear and be lost in the cave. You need to put the marble in the recess when you find it.

"What if I pick up a round pebble?" Sora asked.

"The marble will emit a light when you get near it…it's the only light source that will be visible in the cave…so a fire spell will be useless. Save your energy."

"How will I get back?" Sora asked.

"Once the marble is in the bracelet…" Sora winced at the fact that that's what he was wearing. "…walk six steps forward, two to the right, seven to the left, eight forward, three backward, and cast aero." Mickey replied.

"I'm supposed to remember that?" Sora asked.

"You'll have to…once you're in, you won't be able to communicate through the dimensions…well…in the cave at least. There are places in the Digital dimension that you can communicate with the other dimensions." Mickey said.

"I'm ready then… " Sora said. "Tell Kairi I love her…"

"You'll be fine…" Mickey replied. "So I'll let you do that when you return." He pressed a button on the panel and Sora's head drooped…he was asleep.

* * *

"I told you already, Branford…I'm going to help them." Auron said with a scoff.

"But…but Auron!" Terra exclaimed.

"Listen to me…if I'd have known about how in the dark you were keeping them…" Auron replied. Terra hung her head. "Bring them in…" Terra defiantly walked to the door and opened it. She motioned for the Rogues to come in, and they shuffled in single file, realizing that they were in the presence of their leader. In they shuffled, one by one.

Vaan followed by Zell followed by Balthier followed by Barret followed by Zidane.

"You five have been subjected to petty criminal acts…we aren't about petty criminal acts…we aren't about being criminal for that matter. We were trying to help the world." Auron said. He flashed Terra a dirty look. "So that' what we're going to do. We're going to go to a place called Fantasia. There we'll find the King Mickey and we'll help him fight the war against the Chasers…the ones who took us from our homes in the first place…"

"Umm…sir…" Vaan said. "How are we supposed to help?"

"Vaan…you're a sky pirate. You can help with air strikes."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Barret and Zell here are good with artillery. They can help with weapon organization…Zidane is competent with magic. You can help the court wizard, Merlin, with spells and cures…and Balthier here is a trickster. You're fast and sly and I'm sure you can raise some munny to help out." All of them smiled. "Branford here is good with stuff I guess."

"Why…why don't you use my first name at all?" Terra asked. Auron looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Because you've tried to dupe me multiple times before and I'm not having it anymore. I can't trust you." Terra looked like she was about to cry. "Let's move out…" All of them left, however Terra remained...by herself...with her broken heart and a slew of weapons...

* * *

The tavern was filthy. Lots of peanut shells all over the floor...half naked girls dancing on stage…it was his type of place. He pulled up a chair at the bar and held up his hand. The bartender slid him a glass of beer and he laid 100 munny out on the table. He took a sip of the cool drink from underneath the black hood and listened in for his contact…well…not as much a contact as an unwilling participant in the boss's plan. He finished his beer and ordered one more, still waiting impatiently.

"I told you…I can beat anyone at poker!" a drunken man slurred from across the bar. A tough looking guy stood up from a poker table and walked away, downtrodden.

"My cue…" the hooded man said. He stood up, his blood stained Mohawk showing for a split second. He walked over to the table and sat down in front of the man. It was very organized. A dealer was sitting in between two chairs…sophisticated considering his location..."

"You wanna take me on?" the man slurred.

"I think so…" the hooded man replied. He took a seat

"Bet's to you then sir." The dealer said, pointing at the hooded man.

"500…" he said casually.

"Raise…" the drunk man said. "700…"

"Seven to call…" the dealer said. The hooded man looked at his hand. He liked his chances.

"I'll raise…1,500…" the hooded man said. The drunk man lifted up his cards to take a look at them.

"All in…" he said. He seemed fairly confident as he pushed his chips into the center of the table.

"All in…" the dealer said. "10,000 in the pot." The hooded man looked at his cards once more and resolved to do the same. He pushed his chips into the center as well.

"20,000 in the pot…showdown…" the dealer said. "You first…" The drunk man smirked and flipped his cards over.

"Flush…" the dealer said. "Ace, king, queen." The hooded man smiled even wider and flipped over his cards.

"Full house…sevens full of aces…high hand wins." The dealer said. The drunken man grumbled.

"I'm not done yet…" the man said. He pulled a black case out of his coat and opened it up. He took out, what seemed to be 500,000 munnys worth of chips. The hooded man hadn't ever seen that much munny before in his life. The drunk man shoved it all in the center of the table and then tossed a small marble on the top of the heap. The hooded man eyed the marble…what he was here for. Inside was a snake and he was to give it to his boss.

"Sir…table limit is 20,000…" the dealer said. The hooded man laughed.

"Let him humiliate himself more…" he said. The dealer shrugged and allowed the game to go on. The hooded man pushed all of the chips he had just won into the center of the table with the other ones. The dealer passed out the cards and immediately declared a showdown. Since both of the men had already gone all in. the drunken man went first.

"Full house…" the dealer said. "Aces full of sixes…"

"520,000 in the pot…showdown sir." The dealer said.

The hooded man shook his head and flipped over his cards.

"Four and six of spades…straight flush…higher hand wins." The dealer said. The drunk man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell over…partly from shock, partly from the alcohol. The hooded man, pulled the chips into a bucket near the table, and picked up the marble. He placed it in a pocket and walked into the entrance of the bar where no one was, just as the medics in the bar began to take a look at the drunk man. The hooded man smiled and began talking to the ceiling.

"Master…I have it." The man said.

"Good work Ixiyx…there's hope for you yet." X replied.

"You want me to come back now?" Ixiyx asked.

"No…put the marble in that small basket by the door and I'll get it." X replied. "You may stay…and as a reward for successfully completing your task, I'll give you all the winnings from your game…use them as you wish." Ixiyx smiled.

"Thank you master." Ixiyx said. X's voice faded away. Ixiyx dropped the marble in the basket and looked into the bucket of chips. "I've got 520,000 munny…that I can use however I want…"

Ixiyx walked into the bar once more and looked at one of the dancers on stage.

"Girls, booze, and girls…the only things I need…" Ixiyx smirked and took a seat at the bar once more.

* * *

"Kairi…" Riku said. "I need to talk to you…can I come in…"

"Yeah…sure…" Kairi replied. She walked into her room and Riku followed. He stood by the door.

"You know…that I used to like you…?" Riku asked. Kairi smiled and nodded. "And that I still do?" Kairi's smile faded.

"Really?" she asked. Riku nodded and began to walk towards Kairi.

"Yes…it used to be sort of a crush…then it turned into love…then it turned into passion…now…it's full blow obsession…" Riku said deviously.

"R…Riku…what's going on?"

"I stood by…waiting for you to realize that I needed you…realize that I could treat you better than HE ever would…and now…you're pregnant…and then everything just came crashing down…"

"But…you were happy…for us…"

"You know…I used to be…but as of now, I'm not feeling…quite…myself." Kairi looked in Riku's eyes…they were completely dead. There was just white all over…like his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"R…Riku…what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a while ago." He smiled…his teeth were sharpened to points. "That door…when Sora walks through that door…he's not going to like what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to sit there…and wait for him…you won't speak…you will sit there and you'll wait for him…if you yell for help…I'll kill you.

"What are you going to do to him?" Kairi asked. Riku laughed and licked his teeth. He but down hard, and his tongue began to bleed. It didn't seem to faze him. Instead he took his thumb and picked up some of the blood from his tongue. He walked towards Kairi and wiped the blood on her cheek. He walked back to the door and smiled.

"I'm going to slaughter him…"


	44. Massacre

Sora opened his eyes…or did he. He wasn't too sure. The place where he'd landed was pitch black. It was probably the cave that the King was talking about, but he couldn't be all that sure. He summoned the Keyblade and aimed it up in the air.

"Fi.." Sora began. The words of King Mickey rang in his head.

"The only light source that will be visible in the cave…" Sora shook his head and kept walking. He didn't know how long he'd been walking…he'd lost track of time. He didn't know how far he'd walked…only that his feet hurt. He felt tired…and drowsy…and he'd only been here for about two minutes…or so he thought…

"W…what is this place?" Sora whispered to himself. He continued walking for what seemed like another ten minutes, and soon, he had the urge to sneeze. He was never good at holding sneezes back, so he just let it out. This proved to be a grave mistake. As soon as he sneezed, he heard the sound of claws hitting the earth and then starling and snapping.

"This place has guard dogs?" Sora asked himself, not bothering to be quiet. He had a feeling that they could see him just fine. Then he heard another noise. Something like water being gargled…but is sounded to be a thicker liquid…something like blood. "OK…not guard DOGS…but guard…somethings…" Sora held the Keyblade out in front of him, pushing through his drowsiness. He heard the claws stepping forward…the sound got closer and he swung the Keyblade. The sound of footsteps stopped. He backed away slowly…then he heard more snarling behind him…to the left of him…to the right of him…above him……in his head. Were there really more of them or was this just a trick that the cave was playing with him. Sora swung the Keyblade wildly. He didn't know if he'd hit anything…only that this was the only surefire way, in his present situation, that he would. He heard more snarling…more gurgling blood…and then something connected with his Keyblade. He heard a yelp and he stopped swinging. The snarls from all around him ceased to be…only the whimpering of the beast laying in front of him remained. Sora warily stepped forward…and then he heard more growling. Another one had joined the first. This one was real. He heard a whimper and then the first one stood up as well…or at least that's what Sora perceived from the situation.

"Shit…" Sora said. "Now I've got to deal with two of them…how do you kill and enemy that you can't see…and that can make it seem like it's everywhere?" Sora closed his eyes. He didn't fare all that much better with his eyes open. He decided to let the Keyblade do the work for him. He felt his arms being pulled towards the dogs. He swung the blade and heard one of the dogs hit a wall. It stood up again, and he continued to swing. He knocked another one over and brought the Keyblade down. He heard a loud yelp and then no more. He heard the second dog come bounding towards him. He ducked and heard the dog leap. It crashed headlong into a wall and Sora swung backwards and caught the dog in its throat. That one was silent too. Sora took a deep breath and continued to walk. He heard more footsteps...only these ones were more padded. Sora swung his Keyblade around at about the level that the other dogs were…and he heard a whimper…but he didn't connect with anything. He turned around and knelt down…he tried to squint to see, but the dark wouldn't allow him to. He put the Keyblade away and heard a panting noise…it was a dog…

"Here boy…" Sora exclaimed. He patted his knees with his hands and he heard the padded footsteps run over to him. The dog propped himself up on Sora's knees. Sora reached out to pet him. It was a big dog…but it wasn't a full grown one…like a puppy probably…like a Labrador or something…Sora realized what had happened to the other dogs…

"They've been doing experiments here…haven't they boy?" Sora asked. The dog whimpered. Sora looked at the dog…or in the general direction of him.

"I won't let anything happen to you…" Sora said. He had the general idea that this dog hadn't been experimented on yet…or at least not enough to make him a bloodthirsty killer.

"You want to help me find the marble boy?" Sora asked. The dog barked happily. Sora thought that it would be a good idea to take the dog with him. Sora stood up and allowed the dog to trot forward. It barked on occasion, telling Sora where he was…something told Sora that the dog had understood him. After, what seemed like, five minutes, Sora and the puppy came across a small glowing orb a few meters away.

"The only light source…we found it boy!" Sora exclaimed. Sora heard the puppy whimper, and then heard it run behind him. Sora looked down at the puppy and then realized why he ran. He heard more snarling…more snapping…more gurgling…the marble was the dog's eye.

"At least I can see where it is this time…" Sora said. He whispered to the puppy. "Go hide. I'll call you when I'm finished. The puppy barked and Sora heard his footsteps die away. He sighed and ran after the dog. It snarled and leaped at Sora. He ducked and allowed the dog to go skittering into the wall. He pulled a move like he did with the other dog and swung backwards. The dog yelped and Sora smiled.

"Easy enough…" he said. He walked towards the dog and reached down to pick out the marble…but as soon as he got close, the dog growled and sprung back to life. Sora put up the Keyblade and pushed the dog back. The dog charged and he leaped over it. He fell back to the ground and slashed upwards at the dog's stomach. He sliced it in half, and sent the marble half skittering farther away. Sora laid there for a minute…there was no way the dog was going to be able to get up after that, so he took the opportunity to rest. It was then he heard a sick sounding noise…like flesh being torn apart…he leaped up and saw the marble float into the air…the dog was up again…

"No…fucking…way…" He said. The dog snarled once more and took advantage of Sora's shock. It leaped at him and knocked him over, sending the Keyblade traveling across the ground. In a moment, the dog was at his throat. Instinctively, Sora put up his hands and grabbed at the dog's mouth. He didn't know what to do. If he led one hand go to summon the Keyblade, he'd be dog food in an instant. If he stayed in this position, he'd be dog food eventually. He closed his eyes and heard a bark…it was the puppy. Soon, he heard a yelp and the dog backed off his throat. Sora took advantage of the distraction and quickly pulled the marble out of the dog's eye. He then stood up, summoned the Keyblade, brought it down, and sliced the dog lengthways. He quickly put the marble on the recess in the bracelet and took a look at it. It had a rat inside of it. Sora smiled and held up the marble to light up the general area in front of him. The puppy, which was indeed a black lab, was sitting there wagging his tail. Sora bent down and petted him.

"You're a very brave dog…" Sora said. "I'll name you Sonny…" The dog barked happily at his new name and Sora picked him up. He was rather heavy, but Sora didn't want to lose him during the trip back.

"OK…it was…six steps forward…" Sora took the steps. "Two to the right…seven left…or was it eight…no…it was definitely seven…six forward…" Sora took the six steps. "No…wait…" He took two more forward. "Then…three back…" He took the Keyblade with one hand and raised it up in the air.

"Aero…" Sora said. The wisps of wind lifted Sora into the air. He blacked out and woke up in the lab. The visor raised from his eyes and he saw that he was still holding Sonny. He stepped out and set Sonny on the ground.

"You brought it back from your trip?" Mickey asked. Sora nodded.

"Can I keep him?" Sora asked. "He's nice…and brave…and…" Mickey stopped him. Sora looked down at Sonny.

"We'll see…' Mickey replied. "We have to make sure he didn't bring any viruses back with him…go take the marble to the chalice in the security room. If your friend here checks out to be healthy, I'll send him right to you.

"Can I go see Kairi first? Let her know I'm OK?" Sora asked. Mickey nodded. Sora leaned over and petted Sonny. "Look boy…King Mickey here needs to check to make sure you're healthy…can you be good for me until I get you back?" Sonny barked in response.

"Press the '6' button on the elevator…it should take you to your floor." Mickey said.

"What floor are we on now?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry about it…just press six." Mickey replied. Sora nodded and entered the elevator. He pressed '6' and waited the five minutes it took to get to the upper levels. The doors opened right in front of his and Kairi's room. He smiled, walked out of the elevator, and opened the door to the room.

* * *

Kairi was sitting on the bed, still crying. She saw the door open and tried to shield her bloody cheek.

"Kairi…what happened…?" he asked worriedly. He ran up to the bed to see what was wrong with her.

"Sora…" Kairi began. "…run…"

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. The door slammed shut and Sora turned around.

"R…Riku?" Sora asked. "What's going on."

"That's exactly what she asked…" Riku replied. Riku rushed Sora with his Keyblade, but Sora was fast enough to retaliate. They were locked up in a struggle with the Keyblades, neither one of them winning. Sora took advantage of Riku's concentration to kick out his knee. Riku bent over and clutched his knee. Sora took the Keyblade and sent Riku crashing into a dresser. Sora turned around and bent over to whisper in Kairi's ear.

"I want you to go into the bathroom and hide…don't come out until I say you can…you got me?" Sora said. Kairi nodded and obliged. She didn't know what was wrong with Riku…only that it wasn't him they were dealing with…something had come over him. Kairi looked around the bathroom and found a cupboard next to the shower. She climbed inside. It was rather wide, allowing her to stretch out.

"What is happening…what…" Kairi began. She was silent when she heard something like glass breaking. She heard Sora groan and then she quickly hopped out of the cabinet. She remembered what Sora said, so she took out her Keyblade and carved a small hole in the cabinet instead. She quickly climbed back in when she heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. She peeked out of the hole in the cabinet and saw Riku walk in. He was holding Sora up by the throat.

"You make me angry…" Riku said. "You took away my life…you took away what I cared for…and now I'm going to do the same to you." Sora was already beaten up badly. His arm was torn to pieces and his face was dripping blood.

"Why am I not feeling this…?" Kairi thought. She looked back up at the scene when Riku laughed a truly horrible laugh. He took Sora and sent him crashing into the toilet. The porcelain broke easily with the force Riku put behind the blow. Sora was hanging limp, but he was still alive, his breathing shallow. He choked out something like 'you don't have to do this'. This made Riku laugh some more.

"Oh…but I do…" Riku replied, sending Sora into the sink. Riku turned towards the open bathroom door and threw Sora towards the bed. It snapped in half with the force and left Sora lying there motionless.

"I'm glad we could talk…" Riku said. He walked out of the bathroom and closed the door. Kairi heard footsteps walking away from the bathroom.

"It has been my pleasure…" Riku said manically. Kairi closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She heard a sickening squelch and then the sound of organs being torn apart.

"S…Sora…" she whispered. She began to cry, but soon silenced herself when she heard Riku's voice again.

"Oh, Kairi…where are you? Come out come out wherever you are…" Riku said. Kairi remained quiet…then she heard another voice come from out of no where.

"Pay her no mind for now." It was Xemnas. "Just come back to me...you've done well…"

"Yes master." Riku replied. Kairi heard the sound of the portal the Organization used to use and quickly burst out of the cabinet when it had disappeared. Kairi ran out into the room and saw parts of Sora's lifeless body lying in the remains of the room.

"No…no…no…" Kairi muttered. She ran up to Sora's body and raised him up, getting blood on her hands and torso…his blood. "No…this can't…she looked down at his neck and saw the crown chain dangling there. She took it off and closed her fingers around it.

"This…this is what I saw…" Kairi said, suddenly realizing the events were parallel to the vision she had. Tears flowed freely from her face. She stood up and ran out the door.

"I've…got to get help…"


	45. Reborn

"The snake…a wonderful creature…" Terra said happily. He placed the snake in the pouch with the rabbit.

"How much further do we need to go, X?" Xemnas asked. Terra looked at the horizon.

"A few more hours should do it…" Terra replied. "Don't be in such a hurry, Xemnas…this will be a cakewalk…"

"I…can't help but feel as if…" Xemnas began.

"We are going to be stopped at the site for a temporary time…" Terra said. "Your fears earlier were placed correctly…Archadia and Dalmasca are going to be coming to stop us…but they will soon fall…"

"They beat you the first time…what makes you so sure you'll beat them again?" Xemnas asked.

"Because the first time, I had a bunch of humans working…now I have the unstoppable Chasers…" Terra replied. "So enough with your worries…"

"That is not what I'm worried about…" Xemnas began. "I'm worried that the army will distract us and allow the king enough time to get here…"

"Do not be foolish…even if that was the case, the king and his cohorts will meet the same fate." Terra said. "Shouldn't you be checking on Riku?" Xemnas nodded and pulled out the screen. He was looking at Riku's point of view. He saw Sora lying lifeless on top of a smashed bed. There was blood strewn about the walls, and Sora's chest was torn open.

"Oh, Kairi…where are you? Come out come out wherever you are…" Riku said.

"Pay her no mind for now. Just come back to me...you've done well…" Xemnas said hastily.

"Yes master." Riku replied. Xemnas and Terra waited for a moment, and allowed Riku to come to them. He stepped out of the portal, silent and obedient.

"You…you are a very good servant." Xemnas said. "I think I shall reward you with a new form…this one is repressing and bland…" He looked at Terra and nodded. Terra raised his hand and summoned his warrior. It was a man in a black skull suit. His domed helmet glistened in the sun.

"Finally, someone to control the shell I've been hoping to fill…" Terra said. Riku obediently walked towards the shell. Terra raised his hands and opened a portal in front of the shell. Riku walked straight into it and disappeared as the portal closed…the shell's fingers twitched.

"Riku…how do you feel?" Xemnas asked.

"I feel…reborn…" the shell replied in a morphed voice of Riku's. The shell looked up, no longer empty. It was full…it was powerful…it was Riku…

* * *

Axel watched the door burst open. Kairi came running through. She was covered in blood. Axel's eyes widened as he stared at her marching across the dining room, looking for something.

"K…Kairi…what happened?" Yuffie finally asked. Everyone in the dining room gathered around Kairi.

"I…Sora…and the…Riku…I…blood…I saw it…all of it…" Kairi replied…her words were all jumbled up and in a mess.

"Kairi…you're not helping by babbling…" Axel said. He finally worked up the nerve to stand up and walk over. He pulled out a chair for Kairi to sit down. She did. "So calm down…and tell us what's going on." Kairi looked at Axel and began to cry.

"We're not getting anything out of her when she's like this…" Leon said. "Give her a minute." Everyone waited for Kairi to pull herself together. After a few minutes, Kairi allowed herself to speak.

"Riku…he…he killed Sora…" Kairi said. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"No…this can't…this has to be a joke…" Leon said. Kairi looked at him sternly.

"Just like it's a joke that I'm pregnant?" Kairi replied angrily. "He killed Sora…just…flung him about like a rag doll…"

"Why…why would he do this?" Larxene asked.

"I…don't know…all I do know is that there was something about him…those dead eyes…and his teeth…they…he wasn't himself…he was under someone's control…I know it…" Kairi said.

"That may be true…but that doesn't change anything…is he still in the castle?" Roxas asked. Kairi shook her head.

"He left…he went to Xemnas…" Kairi replied. Axel, Larxene, and Roxas looked at each other.

"Why…why would he do that?" Axel asked.

"I…he's possessed…I'm telling you…" Kairi replied. "And Sora…what are we going to do about Sora?" Kairi began to cry again.

"We need to tell the king about this…" Roxas said. "Leon…go find Donald and Goofy…take them to look for Mickey…Yuffie…go find Cloud, Laguna, and Tifa and search the castle for Riku…Kairi may have said he's gone, but that doesn't mean he is."

"We'll stay here with Kairi…" Larxene said. "In case they've found a way to get in and try to take her…" Everyone dispersed and went about doing what Roxas told them.

"I…he's…I love him…I…our baby…why…" Kairi was reduced to babbling again.

"It'll be OK…" Larxene said. She looked at Axel and then Roxas…both of them shook their heads.

* * *

"He's not here…" Cloud said. The search party had scoured nearly the whole castle…Riku wasn't in it.

"I guess Kairi was right…" Laguna said. "He's gone…"

"We…need to go back to the dining room…tell them that Riku really is gone…" Tifa said.

"I think we'd benefit from going to their room…maybe some clues as to what happened…" Yuffie said. Everyone nodded and they made their way down the hall. Cloud opened the door carefully, and everyone braced themselves for what they were about to see. The door opened fully and Tifa gasped.

"Where is she…?" a voice came from inside of the room. Laguna looked at the person standing by the broken bed with accusing eyes. After a while, Laguna finally spoke.

"You shouldn't be here…"

* * *

"And…you're sure…it was Riku?" Mickey asked. He paced around the room worriedly. The black lab, Sonny, was sleeping in a bed by one of the computer panels.

"Kairi saw him…but she insists that Xemnas was controlling him…" Leon said. Mickey paced around some more. Goofy and Donald were sitting against the wall. They were taken aback by the news.

"Well…we should find him…if he's still here…" Mickey said.

"We've already got a party on that…" Leon replied.

"Still…" Mickey began. "It can't hurt to check the security cameras." He pressed a button on one of the panels. It was scrolling through the hallways of the castle. All of them were clear.

"Maybe we should check on the lower floors…" Donald said.

"Yeah…" Goofy replied. "If Riku was trying to escape, he wouldn't be going up, now would he?" Goofy added. Mickey nodded and started on Sora and Kairi's floor. The camera fixed on Yuffie's search party.

"Who are they talkin' to?" Goofy asked.

"I'll take the camera to a different angle…" Mickey said. He pressed the button, and the small mounted camera came out of it's stationery position and flew to the front of Sora and Kairi's door.

"What the…" Donald said.

"He's…still here…" Leon said.


	46. It Wasn't Her

It was the heartbeat that returned first…he felt blood pumping to his brain. This fueled his eyesight. It's a humbling feeling seeing that your blood was decorating the walls…but that's what he saw. His mouth was working next.

"This doesn't seem physically possible…" Sora said. He looked down at his blood soaked arm. The bracelet…or rather the marble…was glowing.

"Shit…is it supposed to bring you back to life?" Sora asked to no one in particular. Soon his organs flew from random areas of the room. They affixed themselves back to where they were supposed to go and then the blood that painted the walls came off and returned to where they came from as well. Soon, his chest sewed itself back up and he was as good as new…well sort of. He still had all of the wounds Riku dealt to him before he…died…

"Wait…do I still have them?" Sora thought. He reached gingerly into his pocket and pulled out the bag of berries his dad gave him, knowing full well they'd be squished. He opened up the bag and there they were, whole and ready to eat. Sora smiled, realizing that these berries were something special. He popped one in his mouth and felt the energy surge back into his body. He stood up and immediately thought of what to do.

"Kairi?" he called. He heard nothing. He walked into the bathroom and searched all the places she could be, finishing with the cupboard by the shower. He ran his fingers through his hair in a panic and stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He heard the door open and then heard someone gasp. He turned around and saw Cloud, Laguna, Tifa, and Yuffie all staring at him with a questionable look. Tifa was covering her mouth with her hand.

"Where is she…?" Sora asked desperately. They all kept staring at him until Laguna stepped forward. He paused for a minute and finally spoke.

"You shouldn't be here…" he said. Sora smiled.

"You almost sound like you're sad I'm not dead." Sora replied.

"Not at all…we're just…how did you…" Laguna said. Sora smiled and held up the bracelet. The Rat Marble shimmering inside of the recess. Laguna laughed.

"So…where is she…Kairi…is she OK?" Sora asked.

"We still have her in the castle. She's in the dining room with Axel, Roxas, and Larxene." Yuffie replied. "I wouldn't say she's OK…she still thinks your dead."

"Then let's go put her right." Sora said brightly. Yuffie, Cloud, Laguna, and Tifa stepped out into the hallway, but Sora stopped in the doorway. He reached around his neck and realized his chain was gone.

"So…this is how it happened…" Sora whispered to himself, thinking of Kairi's vision. "It wasn't her…"

"What was that?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing…" Sora replied. "Lets go."

* * *

"Master…may I ask why you have summoned me?" Firion asked. He was completely reformed after his…rewiring.

"Yes…I've got an inkling that there's a marble somewhere…the Dragon…the most powerful of all twelve animals." Terra said

"Indeed master…" Firion replied.

"Don't interrupt me!" Terra exclaimed. "Now…there's a place called The City of Heroes in a far off place. There, I want you to meet up with a man called Syndrome…he'll lead you to the marble…maybe unwittingly…if you help him with his plans. See…there's a big thorn in his side called Mr. Incredible…and his family…I want you to go and make sure you don't get caught up with King Mickey's goons…they'll undoubtedly be there."

"Yes master…" Firion said. He put up his hood, walked through a portal, and was gone.

"Are you sure?" Xemnas asked. "Sending him I mean…"

"Yes…quite."

"I mean. When they get wind of Firion being there, they'll undoubtedly send the ones that drove him out of the King's good graces in the first place…"

"The know it all duck and the half-witted dog will be no problem for Firion now…he's been reprogrammed and he knows what to expect." Terra turned towards Xemnas. "Stop worrying so much."

* * *

Kairi was staring at the wall. She didn't even bother to look over when the door came open.

"Look what we brought!" Tifa exclaimed. Larxene stood up from her chair in excitement.

"I thought…" Axel said.

"The marble…" Laguna interrupted.

"K…Kairi…look!" Larxene exclaimed. She shook her head and kept looking at the wall.

"I think you should take care of this…" Roxas said. She heard footsteps and someone sat down in the chair that Larxene had been sitting.

"Don't you just hate it…" began the person. "When the love of your life is killed by someone we thought was our friend?" Kairi turned her head for a moment and then looked back at the wall.

"I'm not in the mood, Sora…" Kairi said. She waited for a few seconds to let it register, and when it did, she looked back over at Sora, whole and healthy. He had a knowing smile on his face and he was reclined in the chair with his arms crossed.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted. She leapt out of her chair, right into Sora's chest. She knocked him and the right over and she had him pinned down.

"Whoa…watch it. I just got killed and you're trying to make it happen again?"

"Shut up…" She said. She kissed him, almost endlessly, but stopped when someone cleared their throats.

"You're already having one…" Axel said in the best smart-assiest tone he could think of. Kairi ignored him.

"The vision…I…I didn't kill you…" Kairi said.

"I know…" Sora replied. Kairi stood up and helped Sora up. He looked down and smiled.

"Sorry…" Kairi said. "I got a little blood on you."

"No worries…It's mine anyways…" Sora replied. Kairi smiled and handed him his chain.

"I took it without realizing it…" she said.

"Nah…you keep it…that way, I'll always be with you…" Sora replied.

"That's my line…when I gave you my lucky charm…remember?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, knowing full well where he got it from.

"But…there's the problem of Riku still…" Roxas said.

"I know…" Sora replied. "But I'm not blaming Riku for any of this…there was something wrong with him…you didn't see his eyes…his smile…those teeth…"

"That's exactly what I said…he's being controlled by Xemnas." Kairi replied. Sora nodded.

"We need to go talk to the king…" he said. "But right now, we can't do anything other than that except for getting cleaned up…so let's forget it for now…you guys…finish your food or whatever. Me and Kairi will go." Everyone nodded in response. Kairi and Sora sparked up their conversation again as they left.

"So how was the cave?" Kairi asked.

"Fine…nothing I couldn't handle." Sora replied cockily. "Hey…I got you a puppy…"

* * *

Mickey walked along the pathway towards the dining room. Sonny was trotting along beside him. Leon, Donald, and Goofy walked behind them. They were almost to the dining room when they ran into Sora and Kairi.

"We were just looking for you." Sora said.

"I thought you were…" Mickey began. Sora took off the bracelet and handed it to Mickey. The King looked at the marble. "The Rat Marble…that makes sense now…I'm glad it was the one in the cave."

"It brings things back to life?" Sora asked.

"Reanimation…reincarnation…you've pretty much got it."

"Later on, you'll have to explain to me what all the marbles do…" Sora said. It seemed like he was going to continue his thought, but he was soon plowed over by Donald and Goofy.

"We thought you were a goner!" Goofy exclaimed

"We're so glad you're OK!" Donald added.

"It's good to see you guys too…" Sora said. He smiled Donald and Goofy stood up, but Sora let his head gently fall back to the ground. "I think I've been knocked down more in the past week than I have in my entire life…"

"Is…is that him?" Kairi asked. Sora looked up. She was looking right at Sonny.

"Yeah." Sora replied. "His name is Sonny." Kairi knelt down and patter her knees gently. Sonny came trotting forward. She scratched him behind the ears and he barked happily.

"Awww…black labs are my favorite!" Kairi exclaimed. Sonny understood this and wagged his tail incredibly fast.

"So…is everything OK with him?" Sora asked.

"Yep." Mickey replied. "He's got no sicknesses…he's got no viruses…and better yet, he isn't digital."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"I mean that someone brought him into the Digital Dimension from our dimension." Mickey replied.

"That's great!" Sora exclaimed.

"So you found him in the cave…and the cave was in a digital place?" Kairi asked. She didn't seem too bothered by this fact, as she kept on petting Sonny.

"Yeah…I rescued him…" Sora replied. Sonny barked. "Well…that isn't really fair. More like he rescued me." Everyone laughed.

"I ran some tests…and this is one extraordinary puppy…" Mickey said. "He is able to see in the dark extraordinarily well…and I mean pitch black like the cave."

"That's probably how he led me to the marble." Sora said.

"And…he can understand what we say…" Mickey said. Sora looked down at Sonny.

"If you can understand what I'm saying…" Kairi began. "Spin around three times, lay down, and then bark twice." Sonny complied to all three of these commands.

"That's probably how he understood that I was looking for the marble in the first place." Sora said.

"You picked the best dog in the world!" Kairi exclaimed. Sonny stood up and barked happily.

"Anyway, I need to tell you about Riku…" Sora said. "This isn't his fault…it's Xemnas…"

"I know…Leon told me…" Mickey replied. "But it's still bad. They have Riku on their side now…and I'm sure they're getting closer to Midgar." Mickey replied. "Right now, we need to be in a tactical meeting to send in the army…or part of it at least. Sora…Kairi…to the conference room. Leon, go get everyone in the dining room and bring them to the conference room." Leon nodded and was off.

"What about us sir?" Donald asked.

"You two are to find the next marble. It's the Dragon Marble and this one is a doozy…combustion…all consuming flames out of nowhere." Mickey replied.

"We already have a fire spell." Goofy said. "What's the use of conbuster if we already have fire?" Goofy asked.

"Combustion…" Donald said. "But at least you know what this one means…"

"This fire will actually melt a Firaga spell." Mickey replied. "Plus…it can encase you in a sort of…flame armor…anyway…You two are to go to the City of Heroes and meet up with a Mr. Incredible and his family…Firion should be there to impede you…and I'm sure that the Armored Warrior would like a measure of revenge." Donald and Goofy looked at each other and smiled. Mickey handed them a keycard with the coordinates downloaded into them. They took it and ran off.

"To the hangar!" Donald exclaimed.


End file.
